


【排球少年 影日】不死千陽（完）

by Djcking



Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 108,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 在目擊到事件發生的那一天日向就知道自己走到盡頭了。現在他唯一的目標就是以新的身份開始人生，並且找到那些失去的記憶。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：懸疑、逃亡、灰暗、失憶、慢熟  
> ※時間線延續現在漫畫進度（也就是大家都二十幾歲了），但並非全部一樣，故事線也並不一樣，除了大事件其他都會做些更動  
> ※日向中心，除影日外皆為友情向，但是影山其實很晚才出來XD相信我真的是影日  
> ※估計是中長？盡量不坑XD，好的那我們開始

這是他一個月以來第一次邁開腳步奔跑，小腿肌和腳底板的不適感逐漸消退，或者說他現在根本沒有空搭理身體上哪一處有問題，他沒有選擇，他必須跑起來，生命的威脅和活下去的念頭逼迫他拉開自己的肌肉與關節。  
再快一點、再快一點，腦子瘋狂以警示般的聲音對他叫囂，他揮動手臂、拚命躲過周遭像是要把他往後勾去的錯雜樹枝。  
並不知道自己的體能究竟有多好，但他已經跳過了不少坑洞和樹根，就像競技比賽或鐵人三項那樣，然而此刻沒有獎盃等著他，情勢所逼他必須頂著大雨在某個他根本不曉得名字的山裡奔波。  
他跑得太快，雨幾乎像是子彈那樣砸到臉上，然而男孩的本能和身體機能似乎更勝一籌，死亡的預兆激發了他的淺能，現在的他覺得自己思緒明確、視線也再清晰不過了，他沒有施打什麼使人亢奮的藥劑，完全是活下去的慾望牽引他身體上每一處神經活絡起來，他再好不過了。

不曉得跑了多久，身後的追趕聲逐漸離他遠去，儘管知道現在處境安全了些他還是保持著馬力奔跑，此刻的自己不能停下來，不然就是另一波未知的險況在威脅他了。他可能因為一下子的鬆懈而迷失在下著大雨的樹林中，或者其實仍然有人在追他、但他的腎上腺素早已走到盡頭，體力與精神都不夠支撐他走完這片樹林。因此他必須跑、一直跑到另一個生命跡象走到他眼前，他需要求救、誰都好，只要一通電話、幾秒鐘的時間，他就可以再繼續活下去。  
這就是他對活著的渴望，日向翔陽不曉得從前的自己是不是也是如此，但現在的他沒有資本去思考過去和未來，因為他現在連自己可不可以活過這個晚上都沒有底子。

巨大的泥坑讓他往前摔了一跤，他不得不停下行動和思考，日向在心底默數三秒－起不來，他的腿扭傷了。他咬起牙關，再次倒數五秒，然而泥坑似乎抓住了他的腳踝，冰冷的雨水竄進軟土裡，他越想挪動便陷得越深。  
「該死。」他這麼一發話才發覺自己喉嚨乾澀，日向甚至聽不太懂自己在說些什麼，他挺起身子往後張望，瞧見約百米遠有一道亮光閃閃乍現，他們跟過來了，現在的他抱著這樣的腿傷根本無法跑多遠，他突然慶幸這時候的大雨，整個樹林被雨滴打的劈啪作響，干擾人的聲音充斥在整個環境裡，日向伸手拎來幾片掉落下來的大片樹枝與葉子蓋在自己身上，並且藉著一旁微微凹陷的弧度蜷縮了下去，他知道自己身形較為矮小，利用著這個優勢他完全的被凸起的泥堆給蓋住了身影，日向雙手圈起膝蓋，腦袋往腹部內縮得不能再進去，他豎起耳朵聆聽。

印象中追過來的只有兩個人，大雨中日向辨別著不同聲音的來源，不知是自己過於緊張還是他確實產生幻聽了，他總覺得四面八方都傳來大小不一的腳步聲，有的像是在逐漸朝他靠近，有的則是在他身旁周旋，日向盡量屏住呼吸，試圖過濾多餘的聲響，他聽見人們說話的聲音了。  
「……往這－你……」那是很微弱的聲音，然而在這樣無人的樹林裡仍然分辨得出是人聲，日向更往泥濘裡蜷縮，掩蓋著自己躁動的心跳和鼻息，一時間他甚至以為自己陷入了假死狀態。

樹葉與樹枝交錯的劈啪聲朝他靠近，日向閉起眼睛，腳步聲就在他上方不遠處停下，實在是太折磨人了，他幾乎感覺自己可以在這裡吐出來。  
一時間他耳裡只剩下稀哩嘩啦的雨聲，好多泥濘和雨水滴到他的臉頰、再從鼻樑上滑落，閉起眼後他的感觀更加敏銳了，他感覺自己的腳踝有東西在爬，鼻裡聞到林間厚重的潮濕味，他感覺自己口裡還是喉嚨的某一部份滲血，似乎還有一些小石子卡在他的舌上。  
「先離開吧。」幾個字明確的落進他的耳朵，有幾秒鐘的時間日向喘了一口大氣，但很快他又收回散漫的態度，拘謹的警戒周圍是否有異音，緊接著腳步聲離他遠去，他繼續在坑裡待了一會，他得確保追趕他的人已經遠到足以不發現這裡有問題。

憑著生理上的時間計算，日向估計自己大概在五分鐘左右之後才敢喘第一口大氣，他的腳踝不知道在什麼時候已經可以慢慢抽出。  
他極度緩慢的以雙手撐在軟爛的泥土上起身，一是他不得不放輕動作，二是他的身驅沒有一個地方是不痛的，尤其是他的背和胸部，像是有兩塊石板在他的上身擠壓，他甚至連咳個嗽都充滿血腥味。  
當他可以重新挺起身子坐在地面上時，日向抬起腦袋試圖分辨現在自己的方位，就在他轉到身後的同一時間，一個穿著西裝的男子就這麼蹲在後頭盯著他。

日向愣了有幾秒他們就對視了有幾秒，過程中他連氣都不敢吭，只是睜著眼睛盯著對方的一舉一動：他瞧見男人伸出左手比出禁聲的手勢，另一隻手則從西裝裡拎出一把手槍，所有動作日向都看在眼底，他希望自己是睜著眼並且知道過程死去的，就連男人扣下扳機的那一瞬間他都盯得一清二楚。  
他沒有地方可跑了。  
砰的一聲，子彈從他耳邊穿過。

男人將手槍放回西裝內，他站起、挺直了修長的身子，朝反方向遠去。  
「處理掉了嗎？」大雨中一個男人發話。  
「死了。」在他身旁另一個人慢聲回覆。  
日向盯著夜色中唯一的光源朝他遠去，大雨仍然傾下，似乎還有變得更大的趨勢，他雙膝跪在泥濘裡，剛剛從他身邊掠過的子彈仍然心有餘悸，他記得掃過耳旁的聲音有多麼犀利清晰，也記得男人在盯著他時那樣的沉著冷靜。  
他又一次活下來了。  
日向呆泄的盯著雨點滴下、看著樹葉在冷風中呼嘯抖動，他的周遭再也沒有人的跡象和氣息，只剩下大自然凝視著他。

不能睡著。  
日向伸手往褲袋深處摸去，在確保東西仍在後便重新上路。  
他得知道自己的過去是怎麼鋪成而來。  
以及日向翔陽究竟是誰。

－

當他走出樹林時天光剛亮，他站在公路旁的擋砂石牆上方，離地面約有三公尺高，日向猶疑了一會，又毅然決然跳了下去。  
畫面上或許更應該說是跌下去，他實在沒有體力讓自己以多漂亮的姿勢落到地面，他到水泥地的那一霎那只覺得頭暈目眩，全世界都在跟他跳舞，耳邊似乎還傳來交響樂的聲音。當他抬起頭想要站起身時又無力的往後頭栽去，像是喝得爛醉的人在原地不停起身又跌下，分不清楚東南西北、體內又有東西要從嘴裡爆發，日向花了一些時間止住噁心感，然而更多的是臟器和肉體間的互相叫喊和精神上的抗爭。

地上仍是濕漉漉的，既然起不來那便坐下來休息或許還會好些，而且最危險的時刻已經度過，如今天光大亮，陽光透過雲層逐漸鋪展開來，他挪了下身子到有陽光的地方坐下，這是日向頭一次如此珍視日頭的溫度，他體會著大自然的脈動，又感觸著自己活著的證明。  
並沒有給自己太多閒置下來的時間，日向只是低頭簡單確認自己哪裡有受傷後便站起身來繼續行走，據目前所知，除了一些大大小小的皮肉傷外，他的左腳扭傷、雙肩拉到，右腹有輕微挫傷，以及胸口有非常不自然的壓迫感，不曉得是否是勞累與逃命所造成，他的後背也異常疼痛，這讓他幾乎沒法筆直的抬起胸來。

日向想自己的身體素質應該還是算好的，他躺了這麼久又奔波了如此長的時間還能讓自己的肉體行動起來，或許他之前熱衷於某種運動才得以讓他有如此好的身體機能和精神力去抗衡，要不然他昨晚就會因為過度疲憊和精神上的壓抑而迷失在深林裡。  
他不知道自己又往下走了多久，直到大自然獨有的聲響被打破，日向聽見遠處車子的引擎聲正在急速靠近，他甚至來不及抬起頭和手去招下，車子已經倏地停在了他的身邊。  
「天啊。」女人的驚呼率先進入他的耳窩，日向看著對方車窗後驚恐的臉龐，他想告訴她自己沒有惡意，只是需要一點幫忙，但所有的字句都卡在喉裡，天旋地轉的暈眩感達到最高峰，交響樂也在屆時停止了演奏，日向撐著後視鏡向後倒去，湛藍的天空是他最後的畫面，他閉起厚重的眼皮，之後便是沉長的黑暗和困頓朝他襲來。

日向想過很多次，自己的活下來究竟是不是僥倖得到的。他只是恰巧遇上了對的人，又在對的時機受到拯救，天曉得他靠著這樣不斷撿來的機會活了多久。  
但也許就是知道自己是受到眾多的幫助才得以有如今延續下來的生命，他更沒有理由去隨意放棄這樣的契機和命運，他必須為自己找到活下去的理由，因此在這之前，他必須知道自己是誰。

他在濃厚的消毒水味裡睜開眼睛，遲鈍的環顧了一圈四周後，他瞧見一位護士將他的手臂抬起又放下，似乎是在為他換藥。  
日向試圖叫喚對方，卻發現自己的喉嚨像是被黏土給塞住，乾澀和疼痛讓他完全沒有辦法發聲，只好用盡全身力氣竄動了下手指頭，頓時間護士便注意到了這微小的呼喚，她立刻停下手邊動作並將醫生給叫過來。  
日向隨即注意到跟過來的不只有穿白大褂的醫生，還有一位穿著正式的女人隨之跟進，日向搜索著女人的面容，才想起那是昏迷前看到的最後一個身影。

記憶開始回朔連結，日向盯著女人想要向她道謝，然而醫生先行撥開了他的注意力。  
「聽得見我說話嗎？現在覺得狀況如何？」醫生在發話後護士就遞來了一杯水，她將病床給調整到適合日向行動的位置，在溫水滑進他的喉嚨後日向立馬覺得好了許多，他點點示意自己狀況還行，醫生見狀便又繼續說話：「你的身體在剛開始有多處挫傷，但看在你身體機能還不錯的份上已經恢復得差不多了，既然你現在已經能起來，大概兩天後就能出院。」  
「多久？」日向有些艱澀的開口，希望醫生能夠領略自己口中過於簡短的話。  
「你昏睡了三天。期間有幾次醒來過，但都是昏迷狀態，因此很快又睡回去了，你大概沒有記憶。」  
「謝謝。」日向又落回枕頭，三天的回復時間說短也不短，足夠讓他清醒一陣子了。醫生和護士很快就離開了病房，只剩下女人坐在一旁，以無法定義的眼神盯著他。

「謝謝您。」日向微微傾過頭，現在的他還沒辦法做到大幅度的扭動身軀，但已經比之前更長久的昏迷還要好上許多了，「是您帶我過來的吧？」  
「是我沒錯，你現在還不要說太多話。」女人將床鋪調回平整，好讓他躺得舒服些，「雖然我也有很多事情想問你，但你最好再休息一下。儘管醫生剛剛這麼說，可你實在是受太多傷了，相信你也需要一些時間整理思緒。」  
日向眨了眨眼，女人語氣平順，像是自己已經整理出了一條脈絡，接下來只等他來驗證。日向躺了會後便又猛然睜開眼睛，他褲袋裡的東西！「抱歉，請問您在送我過來之後有從口袋裡翻出什麼東西嗎？」  
「你的東西都在櫃子裡。」女人指了下身旁的床頭櫃，得知東西的下落後日向鬆了好大一口氣：「我們現在就聊聊吧，我覺得一時間也睡不著了。」

「我的名字是高橋玲乃。」女人說著便從包包遞出一張明信片，她將東西放到了一旁的櫃子，「是一名記者，當初見到你的時候我正要去事發場地，我聽聞那邊的山出了一場車禍。」  
「原來。」日向點了下腦袋，隱隱約約知道女人接下來的問題或許將會相當犀利，但他仍然不想對對方產生排斥感，畢竟自己要是沒有遇上高橋或許怎麼死的都不曉得。  
「那麼你是不是要告訴我有關你的來歷？」女人的身子微微前傾，她從自己的包包裡拎出一本筆記本，日向盯著一切過於自然的動作，總覺得自己是哪裡來的大明星在受訪。  
「你的身上沒有任何證件和錢包，也沒有手機什麼的，當初完全沒有辦法知道你是誰，但礙於緊急狀況還是先讓你安置下來了。」女人拉開了抽屜，裡頭頓時滑出了日向逃亡時便一直帶在身上的紙條，「我們當時只有這個，我沒有看過裡面的內容，因此現在我們仍然不曉得你叫什麼。」

日向遲緩的盯著已經幾乎爛成一團的紙條，他不曉得自己可以說什麼，感覺說什麼都對自己不利，但什麼也不說也會引起疑心。  
「我、我其實也不曉得。」日向支吾開口，不確定這是不是個好的開頭：「你記得我在公路上那副慘樣吧？我其實是從旁邊的深林裡逃出來的－當時有人在追我，我不曉得原因，但總而言之，那是我記憶的起始點。」  
「也就是說，你在有記憶以來你就在逃亡？」高橋略為提高了音調，日向知道自己扯了個多荒唐的故事，他的確失憶過，但至少是知道來龍去脈的失憶，然而如今他不得不編一個故事出來，就現在的自己而言，越提到過去的生活越容易招來危險。  
「這實在－好吧，所以你不曉得自己是誰，你也不知道自己為什麼在逃亡，是這樣嗎？」高橋總結了一遍內容，日向點點頭，普通人能拿失憶的人怎麼樣？

「天啊，我實在沒想到會是這樣。」高橋扶著額頭，似乎對這樣的發展感到無力，但隨即她又轉回審問的語氣，追擊的問：「我覺得你或許跟當天那晚車禍有關係。」高橋如此分析：「有沒有可能是因為一群人原本就在追你，結果你因為逃亡而墜車，造成腦部受挫而失憶？」  
「我不曉得。」日向聳肩，卻也不知不覺就默認了這個發展：「但我覺得也很有可能是這樣。」  
「那－等等，我的天，這樣你有可能是個罪犯，或者你確實進入了什麼不法勾當，總之依照你外表的年紀看來你需要被保護。」  
「我不是罪犯，這點我可以確認。」  
「你都失憶了，你該怎麼拿出證據來？」高橋在筆記本上刷刷刷地動筆，日向不曉得她究竟記下了些什麼：「總而言之這段時間我會保護你，雖然沒有確切的資訊，但我覺得你仍然跟那場車禍有關，要不然就是另一個大新聞，你渾身充滿著謎團。」

「謝謝你，高橋小姐。」日向扯出這幾日來第一個微笑，他突然覺得嘴角有些酸澀：「但我恐怕不能在這邊待太久，我覺得我仍然具有危險性，而且那一批追我的人感覺－」  
「我知道這種發展，你想說的是現在的你不管在何方都不安全是吧？所以這段時間除了方便讓我調查，也保護你周遭的人不受傷害，我會把你給藏匿在我這裡，你很快就會有一個新的身份，直到我找到你身上的謎團源頭在哪兒。」  
「哇，雖然我聽不太懂，但可能大致上就是我想說的。」日向的思緒已經開始打結起來，他覺得自己想進入夢鄉，但意識又告訴他別再睡了，他已經睡得夠久，再睡下去就不知道還剩下多少時間可以找出真相來。

視線逐漸昏暗，他無法與鬆懈下來的身體機能對抗，很快他便闔上眼睛，嘴吧還喃喃唸著一些沒有語法的話。  
高橋盯著再次陷入沉睡的少年，她想起皺紙上的文字，想當然了，她怎麼會沒有看看上頭究竟寫了些什麼？  
伊藤俊介。  
高橋默唸著這串名字。

－TBC－


	2. 02

他已經出院一個禮拜，這段時間他獲得了一張新的身份證和一台手機，因此他有了一個新的名字－日向翔太，其實看下來也與之前的並沒有相差太遠，這個名字是他自己訂下的，他不想取一個和原本完全沒關聯的名字，因為他對自己的過往已經瞭解甚少，若沒有一個連結提醒著現在的他，或許自己很快就會忘記過去的種種，真的以新的名字開啟新的人生。

日向拎出一本筆記本，他得將現在所有的線索都整理起來。

二月七日，那是他記憶開始駛動的第一天。  
確切來說，他是昏迷了半個月左右才醒來，而在昏迷之前，他似乎度過了沒有意識的三年。  
這些資訊都是從伊藤俊介、他醒來後見到的第一個人所說出來的。那時他躺在床上，身體幾乎沒有一處可以挪動，原因很簡單，他躺得實在是太久了，三年的幅度實在是長的讓日向以為這是電視上常見的整人節目，或許他只躺了四個小時而已，接著就會有人拿著笨重的攝像機和紙牌、一個個跑出來跟他說整人大成功之類的話。

但很快的，當他發現自己想不起來任何一點過往時，日向忽然就確信自己的確經歷了些什麼可怕的事。他不記得自己的名字、年齡、出生於哪裡，昏迷前的人生一片空白，他無法說明何為陌生何為熟悉，像是被人清除了記憶的檔案，而他獨有空殼。  
他的人生只能從伊藤口裡被娓娓道來。  
「日向翔陽，你的名字。」男人坐在床鋪旁，手裡翻動著幾片薄薄的紙，「接下來我會告訴你為何待在這裡，以及之前你經歷了什麼。但為了保護你的安全，我無法把所有的事情都告訴你，因此你只要記好我跟你所說的，其他我沒有提起的你都不用再去追究。」

「首先，我的名字叫做伊藤俊介，是政府的上層人員，我朋友將你從某個機構裡帶出來，因為某些原因你待在那裡三年了，而我朋友是那邊的臥底，他將你帶出來後便放火燒了機構，因此這一小段時間你應該會是安全的。」  
「我想你應該也會好奇自己究竟為何會被帶去一個地方並且囚禁三年，你只要知道那一批人也同樣有政府照著，他們是另一派系底下的人，一直以來都在做些非法實驗，你好巧不巧成為他們的實驗對象，聽起來很玄，但你不用打聽說這究竟是什麼實驗，我也可以保證這三年裡你只是一直保持昏迷狀態，你身上沒有任何器官和部位被動過，但有可能施打了許多鎮定劑或一些其他東西，至少不會對你造成太大傷害，因為這也不是他們的目的。」

當時他還沒有辦法輕易說話，日向也不想花費力氣在動嘴巴這件事上，現在他光是接收這些故事都難以消化了，更何況這些都是他經歷過的一切，他到底做了什麼事才會落得這種下場？  
在這之後伊藤稍微講述了有關日向的過往，他開始知道自己曾經打過排球、還打得算是不錯，以及其他更私人的事，日向曾經詢問過伊藤，若他們想要自己開始新的人生，那為何還要對這樣一個失憶的人講述過去？他大可以一個虛假的過往來塘塞他的記憶，這樣或許還裝得比較像。

「你有權力知道自己的過去。」伊藤這麼回覆，「更何況，我認為如果我們以謊言來掩蓋你的過去，你會更想要去找到真相，那還不如我們一開始就告訴你該知道的部分，讓你知道自己待在什麼樣的情況中，你會更有生命的危機感和知道自己該選擇什麼。」  
「因此你知道一切，選擇權在你手上，不管是要追尋過去或保住自己的性命。但做為一個還具有良知和道德的政府人員，我們還是會保護你，因為你陷入這樣的危機我們也有一部份責任。」  
「啊，好複雜，我需要時間消化一下。」日向在床上盤起腿來，如今他已經能夠簡單的做些肢體的伸展。  
「沒什麼，你的確需要好好的整理思緒，更何況我們也調查出你高中的課業平平。」  
「天啊所以我是個笨蛋。」日向忽然大嘆一口氣，「那就好，我還以為這三年裡我的智商有所衰弱，還好原本就一直很差。」  
「我不知道該怎麼回覆你，你的樂天或許就是讓你能夠活下來的原因。」伊藤聳肩便轉身離去。

這之後他在伊藤家待了將近一個月，但很快就有人發現了他的藏窩地，危急之際伊藤只能開車帶他離開，也就是逃亡的那一晚，車子因為大雨和夜晚視線不佳衝破了轉角處的圍欄，他們翻滾下去，好在那裡的眾多樹木減緩了下墜的速度，但伊藤仍然無法及時抽身，他讓日向先行離開，臨走前還給了自己的名片，以利日後可以互相聯絡。  
這也就是他為什麼會在冬天裡只穿著一件薄外套在下著大雨的山林裡奔跑了。

這是他目前所知道的一切，全都是通過某個人的口告訴他的。基於某些原因他也沒辦法隨便告訴其他人這些故事，他已經知道想要逮自己的人是另一群政府高層人士了，當然他深信高橋小姐，因此他如果把太多事情給供出去女人也同樣會有危險，幸好前些日子高橋已經幫自己編了一個小故事，現在的他的確就是個墜車後失去記憶的可憐男孩，這就是他新的身份。  
日向的回憶嘎然而止，高橋端著早餐進來了房間，很快女人的視線從床舖轉移到一旁的桌子，訝異於男孩在這個時間點就已經起床。  
「我還以為你還沒醒。」高橋走向小方桌，注意到日向正寫著些什麼，接著他翻了一頁。  
「做了個夢，感覺是跟以前有關的，因此我想把它們寫下來。」日向持續動筆，但現在只是沒有目的的在紙上畫著圓圈，高橋不曉得先前那一頁有記下什麼，「那你有想到什麼嗎？」高橋開口問到。  
「排球。」日向簡明扼要的道，「我夢到排球了。」  
「或許你曾經待在排球隊？」  
「很有可能。」根據伊藤的調查，他高中時的確就待在排球隊，但他現在只有裝傻的份。

「還有些其他的嗎？」高橋繼續問。  
「沒了，我只記得有排球的出現，其他的醒來後就想不起來了。」日向拿起餐盤上的三明治就往嘴裡塞去：「哇，有夠好吃的。」  
「那當然，畢竟我只有一個人住，不做的好吃點連自己都餵不飽。」  
「真好，那你空閒的時候也教我做點料理吧。」  
「你以為我很閒嗎？小朋友。」  
「或許我會想起些什麼。」日向咬下第二口三明治，覺得自己好像很久沒有這樣大口吃東西了，前幾天他都還沒有什麼食慾，「食物嘛，感覺就是能激起什麼回憶。」  
高橋無奈的笑了一下，四十幾年裡她沒有愛過的人，因此理所當然的沒有擁有過愛人、家庭與孩子，然而這幾天的相處下來，她突然覺得人生中多點過客也並不是件壞事。  
「好吧，你想學什麼？」  
「呃……生雞蛋拌飯？」

時間過得飛快，當他的傷口已經完全恢復，並且能夠自由的跑跳時一個月又這麼過去了，醫生和高橋都說得沒錯，他的恢復力的確驚人，好到讓日向本人都有點超乎意料的程度，但也許失去記憶以前的他就這麼好，只是現在的自己不曉得。  
仗著自己的身體已經恢復的差不多，能夠回憶和整理的事情也到了盡頭，現在日向唯一所想的事是見見自己的家人，他肯定有家人，並且在這三年裡對他擔心不已，如今他在經歷許多事情後活下來了，身體的各項部位也已經康復，在沒有受到任何強制性監控的情況下，他理應回去看看家人。  
沒有錯，理應。  
實際上，他或許只能在隔著幾百公尺以外的距離觀看，現在的他還不安全，無法跟任何親密的人接觸，也就代表他的記憶會回復的很慢。

這個月來他越熟悉自己的身體，越覺得心底有一層空虛感，他知道曾經有一群人在他身旁，不管是家人、隊友、同學還是師長，他肯定遇過很多人，但現在沒有一個人他記得起來，這種感覺難以描述，他就是沒有辦法清楚描述三年前自己的生活輪廓。  
但也並不是毫無進展，他的身體似乎帶有記憶，好比他好動的習性，這從他時不時就會從平地起跳的動作就能得知；除此之外，他也擅長模仿，這點是他在看電視時發現的。待在高橋家的一個月裡，他唯一能和外界有所聯繫的就是電視機和手機，他從電視裡重新找到時間定位，以及世界各地哪裡又發生什麼事，而高橋下班回來問他今天做了些什麼時，日向就會模仿不同電視頻道的主播開始說話，這個習慣還是高橋點出來的，要不然連他本人都沒發現。

而如今，日向認為自己已經裝備好近幾年來所發生的大新聞，他的時間軸終於感覺被拉回來了一點，現在缺少的就是實地去外面看看，為了幫助自己回復記憶，他相信高橋會答應的。  
「我也這麼覺得，你的確需要去接觸外面的世界。」高橋果真一口答應，但同時她也提出了要求：「但你得做點喬裝。」  
「呃，喬裝？」聽見這個詞時，日向的第一個情緒是抗拒，他有多好看多陽光的橘色頭髮啊，他不想要為此傷害自己的髮質，但這麼說來又有點太小女生，「你是說要、染髮之類的嗎？」  
「怎麼，你不想？」高橋眨眨眼，似乎覺得這不是個過分的要求，「但就算不想你也得做，你的髮色和瞳色都太明顯了，我會去準備隱形眼鏡和染髮劑。」  
「等等等－高橋小姐，可不可以不要染？或者染淡一點的？」他瞭解對方是為了自己好，但他真的不想扮到跟原來的自己差太多－起碼是一個方便復原的，在現在他所接觸的所有未知裡，唯一比較熟悉的事物就只有他自己了，日向沒法想像如果連他自己都變了那還有什麼是跟以前的自己有所關聯的。  
更何況，如果因此他所熟悉的人辨認不出他是誰了呢？

日向咬了咬牙，驚覺自己這樣的想法似乎太小孩子氣了，現在都是什麼時候和狀況，剛剛還想說不能傷害到身邊的人，但現在又本能的想要去靠近，更何況他連保護自己的能力都沒有，還想著說要去保護別人。  
讀出了男孩糾結的神情，高橋也不是沒想過其他方法，她隨口提到：「那假髮可以嗎？」   
「假髮？」  
「你一定要什麼都反問一遍嗎？我說用假髮來喬裝，我們不染髮了好嗎？」  
「喔喔對啊！還有這個方法！」日向驚喜的跳了起來，高橋有些驚訝的看著男孩跳出超出他身高預期的高度，本人似乎還沒有意識到自己跳得究竟有多高。  
「好了，你知道你快要撞到天花板了嗎。」  
高橋語氣平淡，表情也沒有多少笑意，但此時此刻的她不得不承認這種感覺，並不差。

－TBC－


	3. 03

四月十二日，是值得紀念的一天。  
日向在筆記本上記錄著，這是他從睜開眼和有意識以來第一次以自己的意志走出門，他現在是個自由身，一身輕且毫無顧慮。  
他相當感謝高橋，女人為他準備了足夠的生活費和基本常識。他今日沒有任何特殊的目的地，只會在現今所待的地區亂晃。但也相當剛好的，他從伊藤那邊得知自己過往所待的生活範圍就是在宮城縣一帶，因此他雖然對高橋說明自己只會在附近閒晃，但話說起來仍然是有目的的閒晃。  
日向打開手機定位，這一帶並沒有太多像東京那樣繁華的街道，頂多就是普通的商店街和家庭商場。附近的學校也不算多，唯有一些中小學還談的算近，他打算先往那裡出發，畢竟自己雖然沒有一個確切的目的地要前往，但經歷了如此長時間的靜態和室內活動，他現在異常的想打排球、非常非常的想。

據他所知能打排球又不會太花錢的地方就是學校，他當然考慮過自己的母校烏野高中，但這實在是太惹人耳目了，畢竟一個陌生人突然想要借用那邊的球場打球實在有些奇怪，更何況他相當有機率在那邊遇到熟人，這就違反了他不想被人認出的最初宗旨。  
因此他只能前往附近的中小學，日向沒有將可不可以開放外校人事的選項給納進自己的參考裡，而且這樣四處詢問或許也能帶給他一些新的記憶。

他的旅程很快就開始了，但也很現實的，在接連問過幾間中小學後所有警衛都對這個莫名的校外人士感到奇怪，進校參訪就算了，但從沒有遇過一個人前來說想要打排球的。在日向問過第四間學校後，才得知有一個地方可以提供市民打排球，那裡是市區的運動中心，男女老少只要是想運動的都會把那邊當作首選。  
日向在接收到這樣的資訊後才恍然大悟的啊了一聲，他完全沒有想到市區內還會有這種地方，更何況所有人都可以自由進出，是一個完全符合他想要掩蓋自己身份的地點，沒有比這個再好不過的運動場地了。

日向忽略了午餐時間，馬不停蹄的來到了市民運動中心，屆時是下午一點，不知道是不是大家都散去休息的緣故，場內沒有多少人在進行運動，只有寥寥幾個小朋友在對著牆面練球，日向沒有細想過多，三步併一步的跑到了孩子們的身旁，他似乎永遠有著能夠快速與人熟識起來的能力：「那個－你們好，我是住在附近的鄰居，看你們打球打得很開心，但我沒有球可打，不知道你們願不願意借我玩玩看呢？」  
「疑？我也是住在附近，但從來沒有看過哥哥呢。」男孩子機靈的掃視著日向，真誠的口氣裡似乎還多了點其他意味，「而且既然哥哥沒有球的話代表沒怎麼打過吧？說是玩玩的話不太想要借給你呢。」  
日向迅速的眨起眼來，他只不過是躺了三年現在的小朋友就變得這麼火辣嗎？還是他運氣太差遇到了特別壞的小朋友？

「哈哈也對啦，不應該跟你們說什麼玩玩看的，我也有一段時間沒摸球了，只是最近很想再打打看，只好跟你們借一下。」  
「那哥哥為什麼不去買一顆呢？」  
「因為沒有錢。」沒有打算隱瞞，就如孩子們所說的如果可以的話他寧願自己買一顆，但現在寄居在別人家、用的還是救命恩人的錢，他怎麼有那個膽子開口要這些東西？「真的就一下下啦，想要試試手感，你們也可以先休息不是很好嗎？好嘛好嘛－」見男孩仍然帶著猶疑的表情，日向忽然轉成了請求的語調，孩子們頓時被這樣的態度轉變給嚇著，連忙把球給推了出去：「就一下下！」  
「太好啦！謝謝你們！」

日向摸到排球的瞬間立刻覺得雞皮疙瘩都起來了，他像是摸到了什麼許久未見的珍寶，他能感覺到掌心傳來異常的高溫，連帶著他想要抬高手臂、彎曲腳踝，為打出美好的一球而起跳，這種感覺既新穎又熟悉，儘管他的記憶尚未復甦，但日向知道他的身體對球有印象。  
日向雙手持著排球好一陣子，惹的孩子們一時間搞不清楚眼前的大哥哥究竟是想要做什麼，實在是太奇怪了－其中一個小孩忍不住開口叫喊：「喂！你要打的話就快點，不要在那邊盯著球做什－」  
話語還沒說完，頓時咻地一聲穿越了整個球場，另一端的地板傳來極其好聽的拍擊聲，孩子們來不及捕捉那快速的球徑，甚至不曉得球場上的人什麼時候起跳了。

「好－好高啊！」同一時間門口進來了幾位長輩，一位體型微胖的阿姨在靜默的場地內驚呼出聲：「有超過網子了吧？天啊，這以你的身高來說簡直是奇蹟！」  
「呃－你們好！謝謝誇獎！」日向被突如其來的誇讚給驚嚇不少，他從沒想過自己所跳的高度是“高”的，但也有可能只是因為記憶裡沒有正常人跳躍高度的印象，因此他一直以為這只是自己體能比較好一點的成果。  
「那麼不好意思打擾了……」日向抱著球想要歸還，一下子成為話題焦點讓他不是很習慣，最初的打算只是想要來低調的打球，這樣的結果顯然是他沒有預料到的，「謝謝你們啊，我之後會去買一顆排球的……」

「天啊，你居然沒有球嗎？」阿姨們輪番走了過來，這樣龐大的陣仗顯然讓日向有點難以接受，他好久沒有一時間面對這麼多人說話，現在的他看起來肯定很像有語言障礙，「那麼你之前是怎麼練的？剛剛那下不管是動作和手勁都相當厲害啊！」  
「我、我不知道，我真的不知道－」日向緊張的左右張望起來，他越是想要往哪個空隙鑽出去，很快就會有另一堵人牆走上來，「抱歉我差不多要走了－」  
「先等等阿！現在才下午一點而已，如果沒什麼急事的話要不要留下來跟我們對打？」剛剛誇讚日向的阿姨再度開口，「而且就在剛剛我決定了，如果你願意在接下來的一個禮拜陪我們練打，我會贈送你一顆排球作為回報。」  
「一顆排球！」日向頓時提高音量，這完全是超出他預期的好料！不僅可以打排球還可以免費得到一顆－他怎麼有拒絕的理由？「好的我願意！」  
日向飛快在腦海裡記下了一串資訊：  
四月十二日，市區運動中心，他的第一次外出，絕對是一個值得紀念的日子。

－

日向想自己或許曾經是排球隊的先發選手，如果不是先發的話至少也是一個有用的救球手。起初他總認為自己的身高會成為他打排球的致命傷，但現在看來他的跳躍能力削弱了這個缺點，他永遠記得第一次有人托球給他、越過球網並且看到對面球場的景色，當然那一顆他沒打到，因為他跳得實在是太高和太快了。  
在他看過那副景色後日向便沒法克制的往高處跳起，一個禮拜的時間很快過去，人們開始形容他的跳躍並不是普通的起跳動作，確切來說應該是像要飛起來那樣，整個人都騰到空中去了。

隨著約定的期限來到，日向按照條件獲得了一顆排球，他知道自己不是第一次拿到球了，但因為失去記憶的關係，現在所有經歷都具有第一次的新鮮感，不像小時候那樣在懵懵懂懂中就熟悉了這個世界，他現在是有意識的在接收各種新事物，這或許也是失去記憶唯一帶給他的一點享受了。

四點三十四分，夕陽塞在了兩棟長高的大樓中，他的影子向左後方延伸得老長，日向兩手捧著排球，雖然這仍然是別人送他的東西，但至少也不是白白得來的，這帶給他一點點的歸屬感，或許在喪失記憶前他非常熱愛排球？又或者他對排球有特殊的情感，不然日向沒辦法想出為何自己會因為得到一顆球而覺得自己已經掌握了一半人生，他現在狀況很好，或許他能跳得比以往任何一次都還要高也說不定。

「啊！翔太哥哥！」熟悉的聲音從日向背後竄出，現在他認識的人還不多，唯一能夠比較有印象的也就只有在市民運動中心遇到的人，日向遲了一會才轉過身，果不其然是第一天在球場上借他球的男孩：「好巧啊大介！你在這裡上學嗎？」  
「那當然了！不然我怎麼會從這裡走出來？」  
「好好好，我們的大介好聰明。」  
「不要用小孩子的口氣跟我說話！」  
「好好好。」  
日向看著三兩句話就幾乎要嚷起來的小朋友甚是開心，他總覺得自己對照顧小孩還挺有一手的，也有可能只是他單純喜歡小朋友，日向下意識伸手揉了揉大介的腦袋，接著很快迎來另一陣哀號。

「不要再摸了都要禿了！」男孩的羞恥心被消耗完畢，幾步就跳回了學校以內。  
「挺機靈的啊你這孩子還知道我不能隨便進去。」日向忽然露出狡詐的笑，他像是交易非法物品的黑幫分子：「我正想找人來跟我打排球呢，看來有人要錯失這個機會了。」  
「啊啊－幼稚鬼！」大介立刻叫嚷起來，很快又跑回了日向的身邊：「但我今天也沒有辦法打球，媽媽說我最近都太晚回去了，如果再不準時到家假日就不准我出去玩了……」  
「哎呀呀，那看來沒辦法了，我只好禮拜六再來一趟呢。」日向挺起腰大方的道，似乎一點也不介意自己的時間被撥分出去，但說實在的，現在他除了打排球也沒有什麼其他事可做。  
「一定喔。」大介伸出小拇指，日向愣了下才跟著伸出指頭：「好的，就這麼答應了。」

「是大介嗎？你怎麼還在這裡？」被叫到的孩子瞬間替換了表情，只見他神情慌忙的握緊背包肩帶就往學校的反方向跑走：「一定要記得喔！」  
「誒這孩子怎麼這麼沒禮貌。」日向忍不住嘟噥了幾句，但還是揮揮手大喊道：「好好走路！小心車子！」  
「真抱歉啊，你是大介的熟人嗎？那孩子總是這樣急匆匆的。」日向聞著聲音轉過頭來，說話的人穿著鵝黃色的高領毛衣，肩上還背著像是公事包的東西，從這些裝備和剛剛的對話判斷男人或許就是大介的導師。「啊、這沒什麼啦哈哈，他是很好的孩子，特別喜歡排球呢，喜歡運動的都不會是壞小孩！」如果是班導的話就要為他美言幾句了，日向忍不住誇讚自己的當機立斷。

「排球－啊，你不會是在市民運動中心遇到他的吧？」說到這裡男人忽然卸下了官方的微笑，熱情的情緒都染上了他充滿和善的神情：「我有在札記上看到他提起你，他似乎正以你為目標前進呢，最近可是安分了些。」  
「真的嗎？這還真是有些出乎意料。」日向不好意思的搔了下臉頰，他知道大介喜歡排球，但還沒想過自己會成為別人眼中的榜樣。  
「我也知道他的本性不差，只是這個年紀的孩子總是有些好動，還請你在額外的時間好好陪伴他。」男人露出了好看的笑容，左眼下的淚痣因此被牽動了起來：「很抱歉現在才跟你介紹我自己，我叫做菅原孝支，是大介的班導，未來請多多指教了。」  
日向盯著伸出來的右手，有什麼零星的思緒鑽進腦袋，但他沒有讓自己猶疑的時間拖得太久：  
「你好，叫我翔太就好了。」

－TBC－


	4. 04

菅原在大介的札記上聽聞那人有著極具爆發性的跳躍力，這樣的能力與他的身高形成強烈對比，當他起跳的時候就像被安了翅膀，大介甚至難得以相當有畫面的誇飾法形容：那不是跳躍，是飛翔。  
所有的特徵都指向一個他應該早已放下的存在，菅原想過窺探一回那號人物，但又深怕自己會陷入記憶的沼澤。有時他真希望一個磚頭能夠拍得他忘記一些不好的過往，卻又矛盾的覺得那個人的事蹟不能被輕易撇去。

三年裡他經歷了許多心情上的轉折，曾經有一段時間他試圖遠離排球相關的任何活動，但這顯然只是一昧的逃避，那人的影子總是忽遠忽近的壟罩在他的視線上，像繞不開的煙霧盤旋在高聳的山野裡。  
他或許從沒有釋懷過，但這樣的心情已經趨近平衡，他不再無緣無故的惆悵起來，為生命輕易的消逝而感到惋惜，他必須承認那只是一段生命歷程，每個人都會經過的高低起伏。  
然而這似曾相識的言語立刻讓他的眼眶溫熱起來，原來三年了他還是沒有忘記，他知道男孩為了站在球場上費了多少精神和努力去驅動自己的雙腿一而再再而三的跳起來，三年的過程他都看在眼底， 而他不甘願付出辛勞者還來不及收割成果就這樣淡出。

日向的身影交疊在如今場上黑髮黑眼的人身上，沒想過只是心血來潮的來看一眼卻會有如此的感覺，菅原也不願意承認自己將一個只見過一次面的陌生人代入成熟人，但兩個人身上的氣息實在是太相似了，不管是身形、起跳的動作、說話時的語調還有待人處事的方式，要是有人對他說這是換了裝的日向他都相信。  
但菅原知道完全不會有這個可能性，更何況已經經過三年，那人也不會仍然保持著三年前的體型，甚至還不願承認自己的身份，光從這些他就可以把這個破天荒的想法給踢出腦袋了。

「你跳得實在很高。」話語很自然的從他口中溜出，這並非什麼客套的誇讚或驚愕，而是無可否認的事實，「你讓我想起以前認識的某個人。」  
「真的嗎？他也能跳得很高嗎？」日向比劃了一下高度，接著身體力行的在原地又跳了一遍，菅原看著黑髮的人直接在他面前起跳，他微微張開了口：「應該跟你差不多高，而且你們其實不只有一個共通點……」  
「菅原先生，我在網路上看過一個貼文，傳聞說世上存在著另一個與你相似的人，當你們兩個人碰面時不是你死就是我活了。」日向開玩笑的說著，然而如此發言卻惹來菅原嚴肅的視線，這讓日向不免尷尬起來：「沒有啦只是開個玩笑，你也知道不可能同時存在兩個人，除非穿越時空……」

「然後過去的自己跟未來的自己打架嗎？」此刻國小老師才舒展下神情，同樣以歡愉的口氣道：「我看過類似的電影，但如果真的發生這種事那應該會產生很多悖論吧。」  
「悖論？」  
「是啊，你難道沒有想過當自己穿越到了未來，那麼那個未來其實是已經發生改變的了嗎？接著那個未來就會成為你的過去，最後你會發現你永遠到不了屬於你自己的未來，也回不去原本應該回歸的地方。」  
「等、等等－給我幾分鐘消化一下。」日向痛苦的抱起腦袋，總覺得自己好久沒有思考過如此具有邏輯性的問題。  
「好了別想太多，小心腦袋會燒壞喔。」  
「不，再給我一點時間，我一定會理解的！」日向伸出手示意不希望被人阻擋思考，然而很快他就被在一旁的大介給拖去打球了。

少年們再度回歸球場，很快地噔的一聲，翔太標準的起跳姿勢又映入眼簾，菅原覺得記憶中有哪一塊地方被牽動起來，他記起高三時見日向起跳的畫面，他的動作沒有一點猶豫，百分之兩百的精神力都專注在紅白綠交接的排球上，接著他筆直的揮下手臂，身體弓起好看的曲線，所有動作一口氣連成美好的畫面，完全的純粹與熱忱坐落在橘色的瞳孔之間。  
好久不見的悸動在他內心被悄然點起。

不知不覺他已經等到了翔太和大介要回去的時間，菅原完全沒有注意到時光的流動，他甚至想多花點時間在兩位男孩身上，但大介也是時候要回去，小朋友迅速的抹乾汗水，一下也不休息的就跑出了市民運動中心。  
「真的如菅原先生所說的那樣急匆匆的呢。」日向盯著已經跑遠的背影不禁感嘆，頓時間他覺得自己的口氣活像是被拋下的老人，「對了，我聽大介說過了，菅原先生以前也有打過排球是吧？」  
「誒－看來大介真的很喜歡你呢，他很少跟人談論其他人的事，是個比較自我中心的小子。」菅原摸了會下巴，隨後以輕鬆的口氣提到：「是的，我之前高中的時候有在打排球，位置是二傳手。」  
「二傳！」日向頓時驚呼，一瞬間菅原似乎從黑色的瞳孔撇見一抹橘色亮光，「我正好需要有人傳球給我！菅原先生何不當我的二傳手！」

我的二傳手。一下子想不出合適的措辭，作為國小老師的他也有語塞的時候。  
「翔太，你知道這句話是什麼意思嗎？」菅原對此反覆咀嚼了幾遍，隨後他只是低頭望了下男孩，翔太疑惑的歪了一邊腦袋，顯然不曉得自己剛剛的話有什麼奇怪。  
「好吧，如果你願意的話，我會托球給你。」菅原給予承諾，他微笑道：「但我需要一點時間熱身，畢竟有三年完全沒接觸排球了。」  
日向揮揮手，信誓旦旦的回覆：「這不算什麼！我也是很久沒打排球的人，大概有－」  
－三年了吧。  
日向眨眨眼，他看著自己已經比出三的手指頭，遲緩的道：「有三個月了吧。」  
「那還是比我少很多啊！」菅原顯然被這個數字逗笑了，三個月相較他而言簡直是小巫見大巫，但也多虧了眼前的男孩他得以有機會再次觸碰排球。這或許就是一個轉機，一個讓他可以放下過去、繼續面對未來生活的契機。

離別前日向望了一眼已經昏黃的天空，有意無意那樣，他隨口問了一句：「不好意思菅原先生，冒昧請問您以前高中在哪裡就讀嗎？」  
並沒有等待過久，熟悉的字眼飄進日向耳裡。

－

「高橋小姐，我可以借用您的電腦嗎？」從玄關響出來的聲音實在是過於大陣仗，深怕家裡的人不曉得自己回來了那樣，高橋看著男孩仍然沒平復下來的氣息，在遞給他筆電前先拎來了一杯開水：「先緩緩吧。」  
「嗚、謝謝您的好意，但我現在比較需要查資料。」雖然口裡這麼說日向仍然將玻璃杯的水一乾而淨，高橋很快就將筆電遞給日向，並且拉開了左斜方的位子坐下：「你想起什麼了嗎？」  
「呃，只是有點疑慮。」日向盯著鍵盤上的字一個個敲打，思索著究竟是自己不擅於用電腦或者在喪失記憶後這些基本能力都被一併奪取了，「今天遇到了一個人，覺得某些地方很違和。」

「怎麼說？」  
「……動物的直覺？」日向沒怎麼動大腦的道，這個答覆顯然不被女人接受，高橋一手將筆電給蓋上：「老實說。」  
「嗚好我說－是那個人跟我提到了我很像之前他認識的某個人，而且那個人之前也剛好在打排球，所以我才想說有沒有那麼一點可能有關聯－」  
「就憑這樣？」高橋再次拉開了電腦。  
「對，就這些。」日向肯定的點點頭，其實他已經知道了個大概了，又是三年又是就讀烏野高中的，他再怎麼沒慧根也會發現一點蹊蹺：「反正查一查也不會怎樣，說不定他真的是我高中的隊友？」  
「好吧，你忙你的，我去準備你的晚餐。」

烏野高中排球部。這是搜尋引擎上所打上的字。很快第一條就跳出了日向想要找的資料，似乎從2015年排球部就有架設網站，從這裡他可以很快的知道歷屆隊員究竟有誰。  
在部員介紹的頁面裡日向從最新的資訊點起，既然他目前是十八歲，那麼就代表自己待在高中排球隊是近年來的事，他應該可以從最新的介紹裡看到自己的身影。  
日向接連點了幾次滑鼠和重新刷新，頁面裡面都沒有他，不只如此、連菅原的資料都沒有出現。  
不肯罷休，日向再次點擊其他頁面查看，照理來說他們應該都在裡面，兩個人也許屬於不同屆，但都曾經就讀烏野高中和待在排球隊的事實是沒辦法改變的。

日向盯著排球部的網頁發愣，像是忽然想到了什麼一般，他從包包裡拿出筆記本，在紙上畫了一條時間線。  
一開始就搞錯了，他忘記將自己躺了三年這一點算進去，所以如果他現在是十八歲，以高三的年紀看來三年前根本不會在烏野高中，那麼為什麼伊藤還對他說自己曾經待在烏野高中的排球隊？  
一定有哪裡出了問題－或者有哪裡他不曉得的地方漏了，現今為2018年，若他將自己空白的三年給推回去那即是2015年的時候，照著想法日向一路滑著滾輪來到了該年的頁面，很快一行字就進入他的視線：  
“恭喜烏野高中排球隊獲全國第三佳績”  
標語的下方貼了很多比賽照片，裡面不斷出現橘色明顯的身影，日向又翻了很多張，沒有認錯、這就是他，且三年前他的模樣和現在完全沒有改變。

有可能嗎？日向忍不住低聲吐出一口氣，昏迷三年有可能造成人體機能全部停擺，時間內外表完全沒有變化嗎？  
廚房傳出碗筷碰撞的聲音，日向立刻脫離思考，將目前查到的瀏覽記錄給刪除，他還不能讓高橋知道這些事情，為了遮掩日向隨便打了另一所高中的排球隊名稱在搜尋引擎上。  
「有找到什麼嗎？」高橋端出冒著熱氣的湯，橘髮的人只是搖搖頭，笑著回覆：「沒有找到，應該只是我想錯了。」  
日向闔起電腦，準備享用一一被端出來的美食。

－TBC－


	5. 05

他現在有太多事可做了。日向在筆記本上盤點著，他得調查清楚自己的出生背景，他的實際年齡和從醫學上檢驗出來的年齡似乎存在著矛盾。再來他需要和菅原先生聊聊，他們之間看起來有一定年齡差，或許待在排球隊已經是五六年前的事了，但他仍然有可能在某年成為自己的學長－日向已經開始有些思緒混亂，他是這麼推算的，如果2015年的他是高三，那麼照理來說他現在應該已經二十一或二十二歲了，但不管是他的模樣以及醫生所鑑定出來的，他就是實實在在的十八歲，這就像是自己跳躍了這三年的時差，他可能根本沒有昏迷，只是時空錯亂把當時的他帶到了現在。  
日向喝了一口熱牛奶，天啊他突然覺得國小老師之前說的穿越還真的有那麼點可能性了，那他某天一定得跟自己打一架。

等待週休的時間是如此漫長，當約定的時間來臨時已經是五月初了，天氣早已轉成溫暖，他不必再帶著薄外套出門。  
這個禮拜他除了釐清自己的思緒外還列了幾項想要知道答案的問題，日向不確定這樣會不會過於明顯，但就如伊藤所說的那樣，他已經告訴自己該知道的部分，如果其他的事情還想要繼續探索下去那將會是自己的選擇，他有意志和主權決定是否該面對真實的過往，儘管會對他招來不利，日向仍然覺得有義務知道那些被掩蓋起來的事實。

「太慢了，翔太哥哥！」大介老遠的就看到熟悉的身影走過來，他從運動中心入口的台階上站起，同時間門口旁竄出了一顆亮灰色的腦袋，那人抱著排球也招了招手：「你好啊，翔太。」  
「你好，菅原先生。還有大介我一直都是這個時間到，才沒有很慢！」  
「廢話少說，給我快點過來。」男孩左手拎著排球，右手一把牽住日向就往裡頭走去：「我聽說你今天要跟老師打球？」  
「對啊，菅原老師說要跟我一起練習誒。」日向笑的眼睛都彎起來了，頗是自豪的道：「怎麼，難道你也想要有人給你托球嗎？」  
「才不會咧！」大介罵罵咧咧的跑到了另一邊的練習區，「只不過還是要趕快給我練完！」  
「奇怪了他之前明明就穩定了不少，怎麼今天脾氣這麼倔……」日向看著開始對牆壁出氣的孩子道，對情緒起伏不定的狀況感到不解。  
「我想我大概知道原因，但大介應該不會希望我說出來。」菅原盯著大介的背影，有些好笑的小聲補充，「你想要先來試試看一球嗎？」

「喔喔－這麼迅速嗎？」日向聞言便興沖沖跑到菅原身邊，像是一隻搖著尾巴的小型犬，「那我們要怎麼開始呢？」  
「嗯……讓我想想。」菅原眨了眨眼，多年前的記憶被他翻覆上來，他回想著最初和日向在做練習時採取了什麼方式，這樣下意識的決定就連本人也沒有察覺：「我知道了，你就先照你的意思隨意起跳吧。」  
「疑？這樣沒問題嗎？」  
「沒問題的，我是想先看翔太你的起步，以及你能跳得有多高來決定怎麼托球給你。」  
「聽起來好厲害啊－」日向的眼睛閃起亮光，很奇怪的，每當少年興奮和快樂的時候菅原總覺得這一刻的即視感特別強烈，他知道這種感覺、知道是誰在注視著他時才有的獨特感覺。  
「可是這樣就是你一味的配合我了，這樣有點不好意思……」日向搔搔腦袋，斷斷續續的提出另一個想法：「我也會盡可能配合菅原先生的！我總覺得自己的能力應該不會那麼差！」  
「誒－聽起來志氣滿滿呢，那開始囉？」菅原說完話日向立刻點頭並快速退後幾個步伐，他朝著排球起跑時並沒有以相當快的速度，兩隻眼睛像是盯準了獵物，球的軌跡、會落在哪他都曉得，接著他只要揮動手臂－  
咚的一聲打在對面的地板上。他就能打中。

「喔喔喔狀況感覺不錯誒！」日向愉悅的跳了起來，菅原並沒有為此多做回應，此刻他更多的感受是無法言喻的熟悉感，他想起高中時做為二傳托給隊友球時的心情，也想起橘髮身影在場上跳躍的姿態－一切都吻合到讓他起雞皮疙瘩的地步。  
菅原忽然停止了動作。  
「翔太，我可以問問你之前是在哪裡學習排球的嗎？」菅原笑著持球走過來，他的語氣和煦，日向卻莫名的繃緊神經來：「呃、這個……啊、自學！我是自學的！所以你剛剛也看到我都在亂跳－」  
「你沒有。」安慰式的語句卻被道出了另一種感覺，他仍然笑著，灰髮的人篤定的說：「你不用這麼沒自信，相反的，你的動作和姿勢一切都和好，如果說你只是自學的話－那你真的有打排球的天份，你應該好好發揮。」  
「天份－」日向對這個字格外陌生卻又熟悉，不知怎地，他知道自己絕對不是靠天份練起來的，當然除了他那好一點的跳躍能力和運動細胞，但以他的身高來說就絕對不是什麼優勢了。另一股熟悉感則是相當奇怪的存在，他知道、且很確定的確有著這麼一個具有天份的人在他身邊，儘管他尚未曉得那人是誰。

「那麼再讓我問一個問題，如果你是自學的話有曾經對照過什麼模板嗎？比如哪個選手之類的－啊對不起我會問得太多嗎？」  
「沒有的事。」日向猛烈的搖搖頭，他知道僅憑自己現在所知道的一切一定有天會被人看出端倪來，他有太多未知和矛盾，如果不盡早想起那些記憶他還真不知道拿什麼理由來塘塞，「我、我偶爾會去網路上看別人打排球的影片，也許就這麼淺移默化的學習了什麼之類的－」少年慌忙的眨眨眼，現在他對自己得知一個新的特性：他不擅長編故事。

深怕對方會繼續追問下去，日向迅速換了一個話題，饒有興趣的問起菅原以往的事：「對了，那麼菅原先生可以告訴我以前高中待得排球隊有發生什麼趣事嗎？我記得烏野高中近幾年來都有蠻好的成績，是不是還有一年是全國第三？」  
「啊、是有這麼一回事，但那時我已經畢業了。」菅原的視線往左上角飄去，他細細回想著：「只不過當年的高三是我的後輩，他們那一屆可努力了，是關係特別好的一群人呢，雖然外人可能有點難理解。」他的語氣輕快，不用多想日向都知道這肯定是一段特別好的回憶，他就著這個方向繼續打聽下去：「難道那一屆有什麼有趣的事嗎？稍微有點好奇。」  
發生在同一瞬間，男人原本上揚的嘴角在幾秒內就塌了下去。並沒有什麼特別的感情，菅原以平淡的口吻道：「每個人都很有自己的特色，其中一個是現在仍然有影響力的選手，其他人也都過得還不錯。」

「原來如此。」日向點點頭，照這麼看來他似乎沒有跟菅原先生有太大關聯－起初他是這麼想的，菅原隔了一段時間又再次發話：  
「當時那一屆還有這麼一個人，就是我之前跟你提起的，跳得特別高、性格特別開朗的一個後輩」  
「他的名字叫做日向翔陽。」  
日向愣了愣，像是預期內的答案終於被揭露出來，他知道自己終於朝迷霧跨出了第一步－   
他找到人生的第一個關聯者了。

－

菅原孝支，他高一時的前輩，以及自己還有一個現在榮登世界級舞台的隊友，日向很快就查到那個人是誰了－影山飛雄，看起來就是別人欠了他八百萬的樣子。  
他的這位老隊友究竟有多猛－日向隨便點了一個關於他的介紹網站就全部知道了。高一時就大放光彩，日本青年強化合宿還是什麼比賽的都有他沾光的份，成績實在亮眼到日向很難相信這是自己的隊友，但他總是覺得自己跟他相比肯定不會差到哪裡去，日向甚至有些扼腕這三年都沒有頭緒的過去了，他要是好好利用會不會這個時候也站上世界舞台？  
肯定會。日向瞇著眼想到，這沒什麼好值得懷疑的，他也搞不清楚自己為何要跟一個目前完全沒有記憶的陌生人較勁（說是陌生人其實有點抱歉，但他現在真的完全想不起來任何有關影山飛雄的事，那麼這就是陌生人），或許他們以前也常常互相比賽？或者他們天生就不是一個組合的料。

有關影山飛雄的資料一點都不缺乏，球場上的王者、排球屆的新星選手……太多了－女粉絲甚至也為他取了一堆名字，日向沒有心思滑下去，這些資訊都太表面了，更沒有跟他自己有直接的關聯，而且他越看越覺得來氣－憑什麼他隊友就有這麼好的未來他就要在某個鬼地方平躺三年？  
現在時間接近五月底，他終於可以從月初獲得的資訊、也就是菅原先生那邊開始一步步調查出去。自從那一次會面他最近也沒有前往運動中心了，他利用高橋作為記者的優勢得到了很多有關2015年的新聞，大大小小的報導他都檢查過，沒有一處有與他吻合的相關失蹤案件。

日向心涼的想，難道他以前人品還是個性特別不好所以才沒有任何新聞報導嗎？一個活生生的人突然消失在世界上，周圍的人不會覺得奇怪嗎？  
這個問題他並沒有直接問菅原，從之前的對話他就聽出對方沒有想要講出這個人現在已經消失的實情，他只是很簡單的大略帶過，語氣和神情都淡然到日向以為他被塞了封口費才不得以這麼演，難道他喪失記憶以前真的是個十惡不赦的大壞蛋？所以沒有人在意他去了哪裡、怎麼消失、也不會有人想要試圖去找他。

日向打了一個冷抖，不可能的，他寧願相信是有人刻意隱藏了這些消息－也對啊，既然之前伊藤都說了是一部分政府人員所策劃出的計畫，那這些資訊一定會被隱藏的更為縝密，甚至是動用公權力消除也不會奇怪。  
但如果真的是如此，他要查找起這些東西肯定也會變得更難，也許他永遠找不回自己過去十八年來的記憶－當然他不會讓這種事發生，都好不容易找到了突破口，現在只是需要更多時間罷了。

好幾次日向想過乾脆問菅原有關自己的過往，甚至直接翻牌的情況他都在腦海裡設想了一遍，但在好幾次的模擬下，日向完全想不出他有什麼資本可以揭露說自己就是日向翔陽。首先他昏迷了三年，期間他的親朋好友肯定試圖找過他，但礙於某種外力他們無法行動，日向知道那個外力肯定足夠大到傷害他周遭的人，他不能讓這種情況發生。再者，現在他完全沒有以前的記憶，那麼經過這麼長時間後忽然有個和三年前一模一樣的人在他們面前出現該做何感想？他的時間和身體上仍然存在著矛盾，這顯然不是用什麼魔法還是什麼平行時空可以解釋過去的事。

總之沒有記憶的自己就非常的不具有優勢，而如果要找到記憶最快的方法就是接近熟悉的人－雖然這與他方才的想法相悖逆，但如果是在不透露自己身份、暗自觀察的方式下不曉得能不能成功？  
很快他就知道這不是可不可以成功，是他必須成功。他顯然並不是什麼名人，是一個消失在世界上很容易就能夠被隱藏的存在，日向無法在什麼搜尋引擎還是網頁上找到自己的資料，除非直接投身進去自己的過往，不然幾乎不可能有可以觸發記憶的事件發生。  
高橋跟他說過：人的大腦相當神奇，傷害到哪一部份都有可能造成記憶的錯亂或喪失，它們可能在幾個禮拜裡想起來，也可能是幾個月、甚至到幾年都不意外，期間患者可以去些他們熟悉的地方、接觸以往的人事物都有助於記憶的復甦。

日向當然不可能等到記憶自然恢復，而且這是個說不準的預測，沒有人知道他會不會是那個可以幾個禮拜復原記憶的幸運兒，他更有可能就是需要好幾年、甚至到死都想不起來自己是誰的悲慘傢伙。  
這麼說起來有些悲傷，但現在他得一個人去奮戰，日向默默的想，不需要所有人都跟他一樣和高官人士對峙。  
他有一個很好的想法，自從之前一間間學校的去問可不可以使用排球場時日向就知道學校沒法隨便開放外校人士進去。  
但他有高橋，而她只需要一個專題、一個藉口，和一個跟班助理，他就可以合法性的跨進學校大門了。

－TBC－


	6. 06

燒肉店裡歡笑聲不斷，一排長桌塞著十幾個年輕男女，這是他們高中時曾經來過的聚餐地點，之後也有陸陸續續好幾次，不管是比賽的成功或失敗，這裡都是一塊記憶之地。  
「很多稀奇古怪的客人。」緣下夾起一塊肥嫩的燒肉，對身旁的潔子說到：「但在診斷的時候還是蠻有趣的，我很喜歡聽他們對身體的偏方矯正然後再進行改正。」  
「哈哈真的嗎！還是一樣有獨特的品味啊緣下。」坐在潔子右側的田中拍了兩下大腿，熱情捧場的回應著：「話說我們也遇過很多奇怪的客人，有一次有個看起來就是想要對潔子意圖不軌的男人到店裡來，整個人包的密不透風，要不是我及時登場－」  
「他只是想來買護具。」潔子笑著捏了一下身旁男人的大腿肉。  
「啊痛、可是他看起來真的－嗚好了不要瞪了。」

「完全被吃得死死的啊田中。」東峰啜飲一口清酒，覺得眼前吵吵鬧鬧的場景勾起了他許多心思，一個人待在東京工作還真的有些寂寞。  
「是啊。話說你居然有時間回來，工作還算上手嗎？」大地還記得前幾天對方的推特發了幾張衣服的照片，還在想自己並沒有追蹤什麼流行時尚的消息，才發現那正是東峰的作品。  
「啊－這個，還算不錯吧？最近有幾個比較大的案子，或許可以打些知名度也說不定。」東峰搓了下鼻子，他還沒正式跟太多人提到工作上的收穫，畢竟現在大家都各奔東西的相當忙碌。  
「這不是很好嗎？居然還有時間過來跟我們吃飯啊。」大地驚喜的道，又往東峰杯子倒入更多酒。  
「當然了，這麼難得，回來見見你們也是很重要的。話說西谷－」  
「啊，山口他們來了！」

店裡的拉門被刷的拉開，頓時場面又更為熱鬧了起來，甚至連原本拒絕赴會的月島也跟在了山口和谷地的後頭。  
「喔喔喔是月島！你這傢伙不是原本說不會來的嗎！」田中立刻起身帶著後輩過來，高亢的聲音是餐桌上最好的催化劑，很快其他人也開始起鬨了起來。  
「是田中前輩不知道，我跟谷地花了好長的時間去說服他過來，明明今天就不用去仙台蛙練習。」山口撇了一眼似乎仍然心有不滿的友人，沒有像以往那樣道歉，反而覺得逗趣的笑了起來。  
「好了，那我們人終於到的差不多了，今天這一頓是我們幾個前輩們的請客，大家盡情聊天吃飯吧！」大地舉高酒杯，其他人同樣回應了熱情的邀約，紛紛舉起手邊的飲料開啟了下一輪的話題。

「提到仙台蛙就想到影山那傢伙，現在他可過的真－是好了！你們有看他在世界選手權大賽的表現嗎？簡直逆天！」田中大灌一口啤酒後大聲說到，對面的大地連連點起了頭：「我知道，記得是連續五個發球得分吧？」  
「好像有這麼一回事－」東峰抬起眼睛思索，自從畢業後他就專心在自己的專業上，人到了東京後資訊雖然流通得更快，但對熟識人的近況反而成反比的落下：「是跟法國隊的比賽嗎？」  
「是的，那場比賽我也有看，影山現在真的很厲害了。」緣下笑著回覆，對以前高中帶領過這麼一群厲害的後輩還是有種相當奇妙的感覺。  
「啊啊我也有！現在他這麼厲害，想到高中時居然跟他待在同一個隊伍裡就覺得特別奇怪！」谷地食物還夾到一半就興奮的道，一連串對影山的正面評價頓時在餐桌上轟開，月島對此景象小聲碎唸了幾句：「話題居然圍繞在一個連人都沒到的傢伙身上……」  
「好了，月仔這個給你吃，不要生氣了。」山口夾了一塊燒肉到月島碗裡，菅原看著山口的順毛技術已經高度純熟不禁笑了出來，他的口氣就像是自己在哄著學校裡的孩子那樣。

「話說菅原你今天話特別少啊。」大地側過頭朝菅原小聲道，後者只是愣了愣，似乎連自己低頻率的開口都沒發覺：「啊啊抱歉，我可能沒有注意到，但我都有在專心聽你們說話。」  
「不用那麼緊張，但如果不舒服的話可以說一聲沒關係，」大地迅速掃了一圈仍然熱絡的氣氛，繼續道：「我可以帶你先出去一會。」  
菅原迅速眨著眼睛，似乎訝異於對方會提出這個想法，他從沒有想過要中途離席！「這怎麼行！是難得的聚餐誒澤村先生！」對突如其來的敬稱感到莫名其妙，但看見重新回歸朝氣的老同學顯然再高興不過了：「太好了，多吃點東西吧！」

餐桌一直沒有閒下來的氣氛，所有人的話匣子在此刻都開到了最大值，就連月島也被多話的田中給逐漸帶入了氣氛，開始分享起自己所待隊伍的事情。  
「對了，有這麼一件事。」谷地的發話從眾多聲音裡突顯出來，所有人頓時將注意力轉到她身上，「我聽武田老師說下禮拜排球部會有記者來做報導！」  
「真的嗎？」大地驚呼了聲，在場許多人也同樣露出驚訝的神色。  
「雖然是件好事－但怎麼這麼突然？」菅原道出了所有人心中的疑問，雖然自從日向和影山的超強組合被世人給看見後，許多慕名而來的記者和後輩都滾滾而入，但最近實在沒有什麼特別的賽事，烏野的賽績也保持中上，但看下來也只是一條趨近平緩的直線，並沒有什麼突出的事蹟可以報導。

「我也覺得很意外，但武田老師總不會說謊吧？」她記得自己上個禮拜經過烏野時偶遇到武田，對方還是老樣子在收到喜訊時總是掩蓋不住臉上的表情，那樣的真切和喜悅是不可能造假的。「我記得好像是十五號－禮拜五的時候，我那天剛好有空，有點想過去看看呢。」  
「誒－感覺是不錯的提議，校友應該比較容易進去吧？」東峰點頭附和著，但隨即想到那時的自己只能待在東京立刻沮喪起來：「太可惜了，我已經沒有假可休了，之後工作會忙碌起來。」  
「……不曉得可不可以巡邏的時候順帶路過？」  
「這位宮城縣縣警，請盡責的待在自己崗位好嗎。」菅原朝身旁的人調侃，他打開手機翻了下行事曆，同樣有些婉惜的道：「禮拜五需要開校務會議，可能沒有機會過去了。」  
「我也無法前往，當天沒有排休。」山口落寞的道，他轉頭望了眼友人，順代替月島發言：「月仔應該也不行，禮拜五是仙台蛙的練習日。」  
「田中可能沒辦法，那天他還有隊伍需要訓練，但我可以提早閉店過去。」潔子對左斜方的谷地笑了一下，「也順便回去探望一下老師們。」  
「我也沒有辦法，今天能夠排休已經是奇蹟中的奇蹟了。」緣下尷尬的笑了下，他可是和同事硬坳了好幾天，最後以一頓晚餐的代價換到了今天的班，之後可能就是一個禮拜的伙食費了。

「誒－那就是兩位經理過去啊，真不錯呢。」大地開玩笑的道，實際上他實在很想回高中看看，但總是沒有時間和名目讓他回去，如今這麼一個難得的機會他仍然無法脫身。  
「幫我們拍點照和打招呼吧。」菅原笑著囑咐，他同樣是那個想回去母校的人，尤其最近特別有這種想法，自從認識了翔太之後他就總想著回去看看－說到翔太，這幾個禮拜都沒有見到對方，不曉得是發生了什麼事？  
「好的！會順利執行任務的！」谷地握緊雙拳，她一定會把大家最新的消息匯報給學校的師長們知道！

話題又再進行了一陣子，直到十二點的老鐘打響了聲音人們才開始收拾東西，雖然店裡還有很多人坐著，但以前準時的生理時鐘早已潛移默化的影響了現在的作息。  
也許是因為待在鬧區，十二點的街道難得還有許多商店仍在營業，路上也經過不少年輕的男男女女，出了燒肉店後外面的空氣清新了不少，菅原吸了好大一口氣，忽然見到一個熟悉的身影出現在對面另一個街區。  
－不對、不會是他。菅原猛然搖頭，僅僅只是身型像罷了，說是翔太還差不－  
那人將連身帽的帽子給摘下，菅原頓時愣在街上，他逐漸張大嘴吧：「不會吧？還真的是？」

原本在道別、即將離開的眾人注意到菅原異樣的表情，立刻往他視線所座落的地方看去，大地率先拋出了詢問：「怎麼了？是熟人嗎？」  
「是－啊、呃，抱歉，對，是熟人，只是很意外他會出現在這裡，因為一段時間沒見到了。」菅原立刻拉出尷尬的笑容，而且以他的年齡在這個時間點出現在這也相當奇怪－他又盯了一會對面的人，原本還在東張西望的少年彷彿感受到了視線，在最後幾秒鐘他們穿過層層人群和店家的燈光看見了彼此，黑髮的人同樣驚喜的張大眼睛，率先叫出了對方的名字：「菅原先生！」

隨著聲音穿透過來，所有人頓時停止了一切話語和動作。  
不可能。月島微微張開口，他緩慢抬起頭，發現一個矮個子的男孩從對街走了過來。果真只是聲音像罷了。  
然而隨著身影逐漸接近，他越發越覺得哪裡不對勁－雖然平常並不在意，但作為隊友三年他當然熟悉那人的身高究竟到自己哪裡，現在迎面走過來的陌生人竟帶給他一種熟悉感，到底是怎麼回事？

「太巧了，居然在這裡遇到您。」日向拉開笑容，環顧了一圈菅原周遭的人後咳嗽了幾聲，聲音逐漸轉小且變為低沉。  
「真的是很巧，只不過你現在怎麼還在這裡亂晃？」並沒有點出男孩的聲音為何發生變化，他順著接話下去，「雖然這裡不到不安全，但你一個人在這邊走還是不太好。要不我送你回去？」  
「不、不用了。」日向舉起雙手搖頭拒絕，強烈的否認讓菅原笑出了聲：「真的不嗎？反正我們應該都住附近吧？我送你到學校那邊如何？」  
「可是菅原先生你還有朋友們－而且我還要再晃一下……」日向試圖找到藉口，就連菅原身旁的大地也發現了男孩極欲想自己離開的想法，他也提出建議：「那這樣更不行了。作為縣警可不能讓青少年在這個時間點亂晃呢，既然你跟菅原是熟人的話就請他帶你回去吧？」  
「你、你是縣警！縣警先生您好！」聞言，日向便畢恭畢敬的敬起禮來：「我會乖乖回家的！我沒有要做什麼壞事！」  
「我也沒有要教訓你的意思，還是早點回家比較好。」大地露出親切的笑容，瞧見少年以感激的眼神看向他。

他迅速跟菅原交換了幾個眼神。  
「好了，那我們先離開了，今天的聚餐很高興。」菅原朝還沒散去的人們揮揮手，少年則塞在了菅原的身影後，他重新戴起帽子，似乎有意無意想要遮掩自己。  
「再見啦菅原前輩，好好休息！」田中率先開口道別，其他人也跟著揮起手來。

怪異的氣氛在兩人離開後便席捲上來。  
「……太像了。」打破寧靜的是緣下，他盯著已經走遠的人，腦袋忽然浮現出另一抹身影。也是原本今天就已經刻意避開的話題。  
「那已經不是像的程度了吧－扣除掉髮色和瞳色的話。」東峰的聲音很輕，雖然之後在與菅原對話時聲音有些不一樣，但那少年的第一道叫喚聲實在讓他想起以前日向無數次開口叫菅原時的樣子。

「各位前輩在想什麼。」月島冷靜的聲音硬生生切斷了眾人的思緒，他面無表情的道：「想也知道只是個很像的人罷了，各位是代入成誰了嗎。」  
「月仔－」山口拉了下友人的袖子，雖然他也認同這個想法，但一開始他真的想到了其他地方去，畢竟除了身型像就算了，就連聲音也－  
「月島說得沒錯。」潔子笑了起來，溫柔的態度很快讓緊繃的氣氛和緩了些，「我們也不能一直活在過去，相信他也不會希望的。」  
「我也這麼覺得－雖然剛開始也有點被嚇到，但的確不用想這麼多。」田中跟著點頭，低低的聲音帶著沉穩和肯定，「好了今天就到這裡了！時間也不早，谷地就跟我們先走一段路吧，晚上一個女孩子也很危險，有潔子保護就不用怕啦－」  
「說得好像我不是女孩子。」女人笑出了聲，但又隨即低頭朝谷地道：「但我的確會保護你沒錯。」

眾人又再進行一翻道別後便各自往不同方向散去，已經過了十二點十五分鐘，他們卻覺得經歷了一段折騰人的時光，潔子看著黑色的夜幕想到。  
她順手摸了一把谷地的腦袋，以眼神示意身旁的田中退到後面去，接著輕聲道：「辛苦你了，想起了不好的回憶吧。」  
谷地咬緊下唇，她違心的閉上雙眼，強壓內心要傾洩出來的情緒搖了搖頭。

星光閃爍、燈火通明。  
沒有了他世界仍然運行。

－TBC－


	7. 07

就在他看見對街的人並且高聲呼喊出對方的名字時，日向徹底的後悔了。  
他這麼晚出來就是為了避免遇到熟識的人，然而靠著莫非定律這個狀況還是發生了，並且還是一連串像鞭炮那樣一節節炸了開來。  
這些日子他調查過有關自己那一屆在排球部所認識的人，不管是前輩、後輩還是經理和教練什麼的，他都順利在網路上找到了資料，如今這些只在網站上見到的人全都活生生的跳到了他的眼前，雖然隨著時間轉變大家的外表都已經有些不一樣了，但當一群有著相似特徵的人集體出現時，日向還是一眼就認出來了。

他尷尬的及時做了轉音－聽起來肯定很怪，但這對第一次見面的陌生人來說足夠了，況且他有一點也不入眼的黑髮黑眼作為喬裝，如果當時的舉止沒有過於怪異不可能會有人聯想到其他地方去的，甚至要記住他的話都有困難。  
然而他再次忘了莫非定律。如果日向知道未來會發生什麼事的話，他絕對不會誇下海口說自己一點也不引人注目，他應該做出反向旗幟。

究竟為什麼這兩位與他高中有關聯的經理會在今天同時出現於烏野高中？  
日向深吸一口氣，他看著鏡子裡的自己，帽子、墨鏡、口罩，三項臥底配備一樣都不缺，他還有一頭已經與原本相差極大的黑色頭髮和瞳色了，如果這都讓其他人認出他的話－日向不敢再想下去，依照以往的慣例，他越覺得自己準備好了就越有往反方向發展的可能性。

重新整理好心情後日向便步出廁所，還好這次行程有高橋的陪同，應該不會有太多人會注意一個小跟班，因此他可以以記者的身分正大光明的拿起相機隨意跟拍，這肯定對他的記憶而言是一筆大收穫。  
「喔？是跟在高橋小姐身旁的實習生嗎？你好，我是烏野排球部的顧問兼監督，武田一鐵。」帶著眼鏡的男人親切的伸出手以示歡迎，日向愣了半拍才注意到對方是在跟自己說話。  
「抱歉抱歉、剛剛在想其他的事。我只是高橋小姐的助理罷了，叫我翔太就好。」  
武田仍然笑臉迎人，他聽得出對方刻意壓低了聲音，這人應該是更加年輕的一個角色，他甚至對這個聲音有些印象。

「很歡迎你們來到我們排球部，那翔太有哪裡需要我做介紹嗎？」日向瞧了一眼武田左手夾著的資料檔案，再加上剛剛匆匆忙忙地跑過來，樣子應該是要跟隊員報告一些事情，因此他禮貌性的搖了搖頭：「不用了，老師您忙您的吧，我今天的任務就是要拍下最自然的你們！因此不用在意我的存在，讓我在一旁隨意拍拍就好了。」  
「真的嗎？這真是太貼心了！那我就先去忙我的了。」武田敬了個禮，日向被這突然的舉動給嚇了一跳，他還是有記憶以來第一次被人敬禮，「再次感謝你們願意來採訪我們！」  
日向亮出招牌笑容示意接收到好意後又赫然發覺自己現在帶著口罩，根本不會有人注意到他的表情變化，因此他臨時改成開口回覆：「我們這邊才要謝謝你們願意讓我們做採訪呢！」

這句話是真心的。日向打開攝相機準備開始拍攝，要不是有這次機會他都不曉得未來能不能名正言順的溜來這裡做紀錄。今天是最好的機會，他一定得給他拍個夠。  
日向開始觀察起整個體育館，他試圖將高中的自己代入到這裡的排球場上，然而很快他便發現這只是徒勞，光是看著並沒有辦法讓他激發出記憶，但日向也不得不承認，其實他到這裡來後就一直有種莫名的熟悉感，就連剛剛的廁所也是在沒有人告知他的情況下很自然的走過去了，這就像是他的體內存在著兩種人格，一個雖然喪失了記憶，但遺留下來的感覺和意識仍然存在。

現在這個時候正是隊員們練習對打的時間，日向剛剛已經走過了一圈體育館，連儲放道具的小房間也去過了，高橋小姐也從採訪轉變到觀察隊員身上，她有模有樣的一個個隊員對照著，日向開始思考她不會真的是要來出個烏野排球部特輯吧。  
他從二樓的觀眾席下來，雖然從上往下的視野會比較清楚，但他比較想以平視的角度直接觀看比賽，況且平常在運動中心很少有這種正式的對打，日向想最近距離的感受現場的氣氛，這對他來說很重要。

他站在樓梯口、與教練和經理們屬於同個方向，這裡讓他不會被人輕易的看見，拍起照來也比較不會影響選手。  
黑色的眼珠子透過鏡頭轉過副攻手、攻手、自由人和二傳手，他知道那個中分、身高大概一米七五的人是三年級的隊長，他並沒有什麼特別突出的技能，但以基礎能力來說非常的扎實，從剛開始比賽到現在過了十五分鐘，基本上到他那邊的球都能被完好的接起來。  
日向按下快門，他記得這種從背後傳來的安全感。

他的注意力又轉到球網另一邊的選手上，那一側的選手身高普遍佔優勢，且現在前排的三個人都有一定的攔網水準，日向注意到他們在幾秒間便能以眼神交換起跳的時機，這個默契好到讓他有些驚訝，好幾次都能靠著攔網得分。  
這一側的攻手也沒有因此被削弱氣勢，有個黑色頭髮的少年一直在場上胡亂叫喊，日向特別中意他，因為他覺得自己就是那個會在場上亂吼亂叫的人。他很好的調節了場上的氣氛，因此雖然落後了三分選手們仍然士氣高漲。

比賽逐漸白熱化，就連在一旁躲著的日向都離場上越來越近，甚至忘記自己今天的任務是要來跟拍的，他看得出兩邊都在努力奮鬥著，但比賽是需要分出勝負的運動，也因此才特別激勵和振奮人心。  
隨著步伐越來越靠近球場，谷地注意到從右側多出了一道身影，他知道今天除了主要採訪人高橋外還有一個助理，那個看起來包得密不透風的似乎就是，然而谷地並沒有在他身上留神太久，很快球場上的叫喊聲又抓回了她的心神。

「還有一分！」來到了賽末點，另一側高個子隊（谷地是這麼稱呼的）、也就是B隊即將迎來勝利，不知是否自己對身高較矮的隊伍都會抱有些同情心，她心底是希望這一側的選手贏的。  
谷地的專注力全然放在眼前的A隊，忽然一陣驚呼從左斜方傳來，她聽見有人大叫小心，在視線根本來不及轉過去之際，一抹身影倏地從右後方迅速跑來，一切只發生在幾秒之間，她看見原本要朝自己飛來的球被拍了回去，接著飛往網子的另一側。  
球的聲音響徹在體育館內，滾落了一陣子後便靠著牆壁停下。  
界內。

「翔太？」高橋頓時睜大了眼睛，她知道少年的運動神經好、也相當喜歡打排球，但剛剛是怎麼回事？他從哪裡跳出來的？花了幾秒鐘跑過來？以及剛剛那個高度究竟有多高？「你、你－」  
「太危險了，就差這麼一點點呢。」日向雙手插著腰，若無其事的盯著已經滾遠的球：「你還好吧？有怎樣嗎？」  
谷地只是微張著嘴吧，一個字也吐不出來，甚至連似曾相似的聲音再次出現都沒注意到。而在一旁一直看著的潔子倒是發現了這一點：「你是那晚和菅原一起回去的人嗎？」  
「呃、等等。」剛剛的舉動基本上都是憑著身體的本能行動的，日向完全沒有注意到自己忘了調整聲音，眼看現在的狀況只能作罷，他將墨鏡和口罩給拉開：「在這邊遇到你們真的很巧－原本沒想要打擾的，很抱歉打斷了比賽，你們繼續吧。」

語音剛落，似乎是教練的人終於從震驚中回神：「先等一下，你以前打過排球嗎？」  
被叫住的人立刻停住動作，日向緩慢的轉過身子，以相當不肯定的語氣道：「有……打過那麼一陣子。」  
「我聽菅原說過了，是在市民運動中心吧？」潔子其實在聚完餐的隔天就詢問了菅原有關少年的事，一探究才發現男孩身上有太多和日向相似的地方，不僅是聲音、身型和動作，今天她也見證了翔太的運動能力，她擔任排球經理的幾年來當然知道什麼姿勢是標準且不標準，而剛剛少年在跳出來攔接球的時候－不管是應變能力還是肢體動作都完美的讓人欽佩。  
「那樣的動作，不會是一陣子。」潔子相信自己的判斷，她不懂少年為何要隱藏自己的實力，「從剛剛那一下就能夠看出你平常有在訓練，而且已經接觸排球一段時間了。」

「呃、真的很抱歉，我覺得好像打擾到你們打球了，我不該這麼莽撞－」日向一步步向後移動，他知道眼前的女人名叫清水潔子，以及她身旁從剛剛到現在都沒有發話的人叫作谷地仁花，日向忽然後悔自己轉身繼續接受質問，他就應該盡早離開這裡的。  
「你這傢伙！」突然間日向聽見球場對面傳來嚷嚷聲，雖然很不想承認，但日向估計那聲音就是在叫喚自己，他頸部僵硬的轉頭過去，發現球場上的人無不盯著他。  
剛剛那個人又發話了：「你們該不會是什麼特別的劇組吧！你其實是在現任球場上超厲害的某個人物！」  
「什麼？」日向倒抽一口氣，他只是接下了一顆球啊！哪能來這樣的待遇？  
「對啊！剛剛那球超厲害的！森田的發球是現在部裡最有威力的了，你剛剛完全沒有猶疑就跳起來還精準打了回去－可以跟你要簽名嗎！」  
「不准給我吵！給我繼續比完！球被這麼容易的接下還成何體統！」頭髮往後梳起的教練喝斥起來，頓時場上的球員們回歸安靜，繼續安分的比出最後的勝利。

「真的很抱歉給你添麻煩，他們只是有些太興奮了。你的動作真的很標準，而且反應能力也相當好，你只有在市民運動中心打球嗎？」日向想起來了教練的名字－烏養繫心，他迅速搖起頭來表示自己才是不好意思的那一方：「沒有的事。我現在的確只在那邊打球。」  
「那真的太可惜了－你知道烏野盯內會隊嗎？你可以加入他們來點練習賽，這樣的才能只是一個人打的話－太可惜了。」  
「這個、我並沒有這麼厲害－」日向一再推辭，他太大意了，並不曉得一點點舉動都會造成這麼大的影響。當他試圖再解釋自己可能不方便前往時，一直靜默著的谷地說話了：  
「你，很厲害。」谷地在說出話的同時就亂了思緒，這個人－她從這個人身上所看到的一切都有另一個人的影子，這讓她沒辦法好好思考：「跳得很高、反應能力也很好，你絕對有能力，為什麼要放棄這個機會？」

日向被問得一時語塞，他不曉得能拿什麼做回覆，難道說因為自己喪失了記憶所以還沒有辦法面對這多事情嗎？還是說就連他自己也搞不清楚為何身體會有這些記憶？  
但這些仍然不構成阻擋他喜愛排球的心。  
「這是盯內會平常打球的地方。」烏養迅速在手機上打了幾個字便遞給日向，他將手機上的資訊給拍照記錄了下來。「如果有空就過去吧，我也會跟他們說有你這麼一號人物的，他們肯定很期待。」  
「謝謝。」日向眨了眨眼睛，一切都發生的過於迅速和超出他想像，隨即他注意到一直都沒有吭聲的高橋只是默默注視著他，還掛著一抹莫名的微笑。「真的謝謝你們。」他又再反覆唸了一遍。

離開前所有隊員都朝他們揮手道別，而在日向踏出校門的時刻，谷地匆匆從後頭追了上來。  
「那個、抱歉！請等等！」少女呼喊的聲音讓日向停下腳步，他隨即轉過身朝對方走去：「怎麼了嗎？難道我忘了些什麼？」  
「不對，是我忘了。」谷地喘著氣，她將自己的手機給遞到日向面前：「我也知道這很奇怪－但我希望有你的連絡資訊。」  
「你是說，我的電話號碼？」  
「是的。」日向接下手機後轉頭往高橋確認了一眼，女人只是朝她點了點頭。

「我、我只是希望在這之後還能聽見你打排球的消息，僅此而已。如果可以的話－能夠過去看看就更好了！」日向看得出谷地在努力向他闡述自己想要得到電話號碼的原因，但他現在的狀況－雖然高橋認同了，他還是不曉得這會不會有危險。  
「拜託了！除此之外我不會打擾到你的生活，就把他想成－排球上的朋友呢？啊啊－這樣好像也很奇怪－」  
「噗。你真的對自己想要達到的事情很執著呢，這樣很好！」日向被這樣有恆心的模樣給鼓勵到了，是啊，彼此都是在為某件事而努力追求著的人，他實在想不出什麼好理由去拒絕。「諾、這是我的手機號碼，歡迎你隨時連絡我！」  
「啊啊－太感謝你了！」谷地笑著接下手機，感覺心底有什麼埋藏已久的悸動開始活躍起來。  
「那就這之後見啦－」日向揮了揮手道別，此時此刻他不曉得自己的選擇是否合宜，但這是憑自己意志選出的決定，不管如何他都會承擔下來，沒有任何埋怨的。

回過神來街邊的燈已經點起，谷地看著僅剩幾抹餘暉的夕陽，忽然覺得這樣的景象似乎在好久以前也有經歷過，在同樣的地方、同樣的時間點，看著幾個身影互相道別然後離開。  
唯一不同的是，他從沒想過某個稀鬆平常的明天見會成為與某人最後的言語。  
如果她能好好把握、如果她有能力去改變的話－谷地盯著已經走遠的身影，感覺到眼眶有什麼東西掉了出來。

一切都與三年前不同了。

－TBC－


	8. 08

烏野町內會隊。日向盯著手機上的資訊，他之前在查烏野高中的相關資訊時有見到一點資料，但因為跟他並沒多大關係就沒再更深入的去查找。  
在來的路上日向有想過什麼也沒打聽就來這樣好嗎？會不會又有他預想不到的人出現？就這麼想著他人已經到了練習場門前，他記得練習時間是在晚上七點，現在距離開始還有十幾分鐘，球場上卻已經有多人開始在熱身了，日向僅僅只是探出一顆腦袋，偷偷摸摸的像是來竊取什麼東西一樣。

「咦？你是來打球的嗎？」身後傳來漸近的腳步聲，日向聽聞聲音立刻戴起帽子遙遙頭道：「只、只是想來看看！」  
「那就進來吧！在這邊也看得不清楚吧？」戴著眼鏡的男人笑著朝他招了招手，日向思考了許久才踏進半張腳掌，但接著又猶疑的縮了回去。簡直了－他在害怕什麼？  
「啊！真的是你！」女孩子的聲音突然竄進耳裡，日向抬起頭看見谷地臉上充滿期待的神色，猶疑的雙腿被這樣的表情給拉進了體育館，她熱情的邀約：「快進來吧！我還很擔心你不會來了。」  
「怎麼可能？既然答應了就不能毀約……」日向低著腦袋，有些違心的道，原本他是打算在一旁看看就好，但實際來看果真還是有點困難啊。

「原來是你認識的人嗎？」剛剛那位眼鏡男子前來搭話，他伸出手介紹自己：「我叫嶋田誠，很高興有人願意加入我們。」  
「你好，叫我翔太就行了。」日向同樣伸手回握，突然間被握住的手加上另一股力量，嶋田驚喜的道：「翔太？你就是那個烏養介紹給我們的人？」  
「介、介紹？」日向顯然不曉得該如何定義這個詞，他有那個資本被介紹嗎？確定不是只是在一旁看看而已嗎？「我、我不太曉得，抱歉－」  
「是的，翔太就是。」谷地猛地湊上來，話語裡充滿肯定和驕傲：「這禮拜五已經被鑑定過了，翔太的姿勢和反應能力都很好。」並沒有說出男孩還有一項最惹人注目的跳躍技能，她打算讓翔太正式上場後再讓大家看看。  
「那真是不得了了，畢竟連烏養也告訴我們要多加照顧你呢。」嶋田爽朗的笑了起來，他招手示意其他人過來看看新加入的隊友，在進行了一翻介紹後男人拿起球宣布：「那麼我們直接開始吧！」

日向站在場上，隨著哨聲響起，他的各項感官頓時被拉高到了極限值。  
一連串的片段從他眼前快速掠過：球鞋在地板上摩擦、隊友們相互擊掌激勵，最重要的是－扭傷噴霧的味道。  
他覺得整個身體都在發燙，肌肉告訴他是時候助跑了，而大腦連結到了脊隨，脊隨又貫徹到雙腿的神經，全身上下所有部件都在指引他該以如何的姿勢助跑、蹲下，接著起跳，而日向盯著朝他飛來的排球，像是將身體交託給本能反應那樣，毫不猶疑的直直揮下手臂－  
排球以高速穿過球場到另一邊的左後方，沒有人來的及到後排去接起，所有人都維持著最初的動作，只感覺到一陣迅急的風從耳邊呼嘯過去。  
「剛剛是－」嶋田露出既震驚又雀躍的笑容，興奮的連語言都有些組織不起來：「實在是太像了－」他心底讚嘆著烏養的眼光，這可介紹了一個不得了的人來啊。

日向也被自己的成果給驚嚇到了，剛剛就像是另一個靈魂操控了他的身體，但也不能說是完全沒有意識的行動，甚至相反的－他覺得自己只是習慣了這些一連串的動作，因此他能在幾秒內就做出身體上的協調和判斷，只能說這一切都是喪失記憶以前的自己所留下的經驗和成果。  
他有些激動的握緊雙手，總覺得記憶深處有地方似乎沸騰了起來。  
初次見面。男孩笑開了嘴，他對自己誠懇說到。希望之後能更多的認識你。  
他再次騰空於球場之上。

谷地捧著相機陷入沉默，覺得自己似乎在翔太身上看到了其他人的身影。她看著男孩一幕幕奔跑和起跳的身影就像是時間拉回到了三年前，所有人都在場上一起發光發熱的那個時段，青春和朝氣的精神充斥在秒針之間，好像向日的太陽花永不凋謝。  
鼻頭再次染上酸澀，谷地吸了好大一口氣才壓抑下過分起伏的感情。  
「還好趕上了呢。」熟悉的聲音從後頭傳出，谷地吸了下鼻子瞧見灰色的身影朝她靠近：「菅原前輩！您怎麼來了呢？」  
「我聽說翔太今天會來這邊打球，所以想說繞過來看看，剛剛還在擔心你們會不會已經結束了。」  
「辛苦前輩了。」谷地微微笑了一下，但隨即話題中心又轉回翔太身上：「對了菅原前輩，想請問您是怎麼認識翔太的呢？」  
「在學生的聯絡簿上，很稀奇吧，剛開始有個學生在札記上寫到在運動中心遇到一個能跳得很高的大哥哥，我原本只是抱著好奇的心去看看，沒想到－」  
話說到一半，兩人同時望著翔太再次扣下一顆排球，好看的姿勢像是在空中逗留了好幾秒。「會這麼相像。」他繼續把話給說完。

「菅原前輩也這麼覺得嗎？」谷地勾起了一個無奈的笑容，忽然覺得從陌生人身上找尋過去的相似感有些好笑，「但他是不能被取代的呢。」  
「是不能啊。」菅原同樣笑著回覆，他的視線落到谷地的攝相機上，「但翔太本來就是獨立的個體，你不也對他抱有期待嗎？」  
谷地低頭看著手裡的東西，忽然領略了對方口中的話：「也是呢。」  
「但是您不覺得，只要看到如此努力的存在，就會想要為他加油努力嗎？」  
菅原沉默了半晌，望向場上不斷跳躍的人，還有腦中逐漸浮現起來的記憶。「你說得對。」他點了點頭，口氣忍不住地上揚起來。

比賽以20和25的比分結束，日向屬於優勝的一方，他們像是已經在一起打了好幾場的隊友那樣擊掌擁抱，日向發現菅原也到了現場時已經是一段時間後的事了。  
「是菅原先生！您怎麼也來了，總覺得到處都有您的存在啊！」日向一下子將警惕的心神給拋到了腦後，現在他的腦內已經被排球和優勝的喜悅佔滿了，並沒有多出空間讓他擔心自己過於熱情的舉動會不會惹來其他想法，他自然的舉高雙手示意擊掌，等了有五秒鐘才感覺到手上遲遲沒有傳來應該的拍擊聲。

「啊、啊啊這個，抱歉，有點太習慣了。」日向頓時收回雙手，他這是怎麼了？明明是稀鬆平常的動作為什麼卻可以被他搞的這麼尷尬？而且他幹麻道歉？  
就在以為自己搞砸了氣氛的同時，日向的雙手頓時被抽出來擺放至空中，接著一計響亮的掌聲從他掌心傳來。菅原拉開了最大的笑容：「做的很好喔翔太！」  
「是場漂亮的比賽呢！」谷地也在後頭補上。  
「疑？誒、真的嗎？抱歉有點太突然，我還沒反應過來。」要不是自己剛運動完，日向想自己臉紅的跡象應該很快就會被發現。他不好意思的指了下自己的背包：「那我先去整理東西，稍微等我一下。」  
看著仍然朝氣蓬勃的人再次跑遠，菅原忽然收起笑容，他壓低聲音向身旁的人道：「回去能夠麻煩你把今天錄得影片傳給我嗎？」

－TBC－


	9. 09

六月二十日。日向看著手機屏幕上顯示的數字，距離他醒過來已經將近五個月了，他得到了許多有關過去自己所認識的人事物，但這些都是屬於二手消息，沒有一件是他靠著自己所想起來的－除了打排球時的本能反應，日向思索著這到底算有沒有進展，苦惱的神色很快就被高橋看出。  
「怎麼，有什麼心事嗎？」日向搖了搖頭，經過了這些時間他確定了高橋是可以信任的人，因此他已經將自己所知道的一切告訴了對方－毫無保留的。這麼做雖然存在風險，然而自從接近起高中的那群人開始日向就決定要為自己的選擇負責了，因此雖然他在找尋過去，但他仍然想活在現在。

「只是莫名的覺得有什麼事要發生。」日向歪著腦袋，看著手機上的日期恍惚了幾秒，看著自己實在是想不起來不禁抱頭哀嚎起來：「好像有什麼東西要想起來但還是沒想起來－這種感覺時在是太討厭了！像想要打噴嚏卻打不出來！」  
「很明確的形容。」高橋笑著舉起叉子，視線卻仍然在左手的資料上：「但我這裡有件事情你可能需要先知道。」  
「怎、怎麼了？」日向立刻緊張的坐正在沙發上，他快速眨著眼睛，橘色的瞳孔認真的盯著女人：「我要被趕出去了是嗎？如果是、是的話我還要再準備－」  
「我要出遠門幾天。」高橋打斷了日向自作主張的猜測，女人裂開嘴笑了起來：「應該是一個禮拜的時間，我得去巴西做點資料上的調查。所以想告訴你在我回來以前別把家裡炸了。」  
「出遠門！」日向頓時亮起眼睛，巴西是多麼好的地方啊，肯定天天都是好天氣，要是他有機會也想去一趟。「我會好好保護自己保護這裡的！這段時間就請您安心出國！」他志氣滿滿的跳下沙發，高橋見狀便笑著繼續享用早餐。

「對了，那麼您會什麼時後出發呢？」  
「明天早上六點要到。」高橋咬下一口烤得恰到好處的吐司，完全不在意已經石化的日向。「那－那不是今天晚上就要出發了嗎！」日向連滾帶爬的拍向餐桌，杯子裡的咖啡險些濺起，日向卻仍然大喊著：「為什麼不早點告訴我？這樣－這樣我連準備的時間都－」  
「傻小子，你需要準備什麼？又不是你要出國？」男孩不知所措的樣子顯然讓高橋很是滿意，女人突然勾起莫名的笑容：「你該不會是想要－」

「啊啊啊－！我生氣了，我要出門了！」日向崩潰的吼著，據他不知道從哪裡蹦出的記憶中、如果有人要出遠門的話就得送什麼東西，現在他只有一天不到的時間可以準備，這麼重要的事情怎麼不能早點先說呢？日向氣沖沖的拎起背包就準備出門。  
「好的－那記得早點回來，我還想離開前跟你說聲掰掰。」  
「我當然會趕快回來！」拋下這麼一句話日向就甩門離去，這麼一連串鬧騰的早晨她以前還真沒有想過自己也會擁有，或許這未來的七天她會懷念這樣的日常也說不定。  
這橘色的毛小子啊－

高橋突然瞪大眼睛，像是想起什麼般推開桌子奮力起身。  
橘色的頭髮－那孩子剛剛出門時是不是忘了做些什麼！？  
「糟糕糟糕糟糕！」女人立刻丟下手裡的叉子，這次力道足夠大到讓杯裡的熱飲撒出，她衝進日向的房間看見黑色的假髮安安穩穩躺在床頭櫃上，「簡直是太糟糕了！」她剛剛怎麼就沒有多注意點呢！

當日向走到距離家裡的第二個街區時，他路過一間看起來特別好吃的甜品店，就在望著展示櫃的食物出神時，他赫然發現玻璃上映著一團橘色毛髮，剛開始還在思考這究竟是誰，隨即他發現對面的人也跟自己做著相同的動作時，一切謎底忽然揭曉－這不就是他自己嗎！  
「我的老天。」日向猛然挺直身子，就剛好在今天他沒有戴帽子出來，他立刻張望了一圈，這一帶應該都沒有他熟識的人，現在只要裝做什麼也沒發生的回家就行。

「翔太！」日向被這一聲叫喊嚇的連人都跳了起來，很快他便發現來的人是仍然穿著居家衣服的高橋－實在是太讓他感動了，此時此刻女人在他眼裡就像是發光的天使：「高橋小姐！」  
「你實在是太折騰我了。」高橋先從包包裡拎出一頂帽子壓到日向腦袋上，隨即牽起男孩到最近的一間商店去借廁所。  
「真的很對不起……我完全忘了－」日向低著頭認錯，現在他覺得若是高橋小姐叫他做什麼他都甘願。  
「下次給我注意點啊。」女人小聲數落著。  
整裝完畢後日向便跟高橋道別，便利商店的店員似乎很訝異怎麼進來和出來時是不同模樣的人，但也沒有多做詢問。「好－」日向低頭檢視著時間，這下他的採購之旅才終於要正式開始，他絕對會挑到高橋喜歡的禮物。

最終他選定了一條橘白相間的手鏈，雖然這個飾品似乎與高橋小姐並沒有說到相當搭配，但日向覺得出遠門就是要送點跟自己相關的東西，這樣那人就會時不時的想起自己、接著記得要早點回家了吧？  
高橋收到時臉上堆滿了笑容，這個反應出乎日向想像，他還以為女人會很冷靜又調侃的接下禮物，沒想到結果比他想像的還要直率。

「謝謝你。」女人隱隱約約猜到男孩為何送自己這條手鏈，她當著送禮者的面戴了起來，接著展示了一下。  
「比想像中的還要好看！」日向的眼裡閃起亮光，高橋看著男孩暖橘的瞳色，要不是需要刻意喬裝，不然還真惋惜這樣好看的眼睛只有她能瞧見。日向繼續說話：「那你要記得回家喔，不要在巴西豔遇後就不想回來了。」  
「你這小子說什麼傻話。」高橋伸出空的那隻手捏了下男孩的臉頰，手感意外的柔軟滑嫩，她似乎發現了新的領域：「我可是去工作，不是真的去度假了。」  
「但又沒有人說你不可能會在那邊遇到喜歡的人……」日向嘟起嘴喃喃道，「愛情就是這樣未知又突然的！」  
「唉唷，還挺會說的啊，那我到時候帶了一個男人回來你可別太驚訝。」  
「嗚嗚呃呃－我會努力接受的－」日向痛苦的瞇起眼睛，生動的模樣簡直點亮了高橋出差煩悶的心情。

來到分別的時間，他們並沒有互相牽拖讓道別場面被拉的老長，只是簡單的在日向道別、高橋點頭收下後，女人就拉著行李箱離開了家。  
現在是凌晨三點鐘，日期來到二十一號。日向像今早那樣再次盯著螢幕，六月二十一日，他默念了好幾遍，拿著手機左看右看的希望盯出個什麼端睨，最後只惹的手機碰地掉落到他的臉頰上。

日向從被窩裡爬起，期間他為自己洗了個冷水澡好讓身上的熱氣消散，然而這不僅沒有讓他回想起什麼有用的資料，反而讓他變得更不想睡了，日向乾脆打開電視機看起新聞來，這是平常高橋在家自己絕對不會做的事，日向再三解釋絕對不是因為監護人離開了他就放肆起來，純粹是他完全沒有睡意－他覺得自己甚至可以去外頭晃一圈再回來，日向見過網路上說如果睡不著的話做點運動會有點幫助。  
並非只是想想。日向回到房間開始整理起包包，他需要帶的東西不多，因為只是出去溜搭而已，想想他都沒有這個時間點出門過，日向下意識的覺得失憶前的自己也不會這麼做。  
他突然瞥到鏡子裡的自己。  
日向摸了一撮橘色毛髮，又看向鏡面裡的橘色瞳孔，有個聲音傳進他腦袋：這是日向翔陽。  
他又瞄了一眼早上被特地送來的黑色假髮和隱形眼鏡，另一個聲音又出現：這是翔太。  
有那麼一瞬間，他瞧見鏡子的另一端站著與他五官相彷的人，只是髮色和眼睛替換成了黑色，接著那人朝他裂嘴微笑。

日向被自己過度的想像給嚇到，手裡的包包頓時落到地面，再次起身時他甚至不敢看向鏡子。  
試圖隱藏心底不斷傳來的聲音－他是誰？他到底是誰？這個問題或許老早在高橋離開的那一霎那就登上他的心頭，而自己還想找些什麼藉口去塘塞，日向發現原來某些事只有在單獨一人時才會浮現，這就是他睡不著的原因－這段時間過得實在太安逸了，真的以為打打排球就會恢復記憶嗎？他太天真了。

現在這裡只有他一個人，日向才真切的感受到不瞭解自己的孤獨感，記憶裡完全沒有任何深刻的交集和過往，這讓他只剩下一具披著日向翔陽的空殼。  
你得找回記憶－日向感覺到三年前的他在對自己咆哮。使用了新的名字就可以淡忘一切嗎？以為你可以安逸的過著新的人生了嗎？但你怎麼有那個資本？你怎麼敢！  
作為翔太又要活到什麼時候？是到中年還是死亡來臨？而自己又甘願以這樣虛假的身份走在陽光下嗎？  
日向愣在鏡子前。此時追尋自己的意志勝過稍縱即逝的生命。  
他僅帶了鑰匙就步出了家門。

夏季的凌晨比早上涼了許多，吹過來的微風也讓日向頭腦冷靜了些，他在熟悉的道路上兜圈子，最後鬼使神差的來到了烏野。這是日向之前無意中發現的，原來高橋家離自己的母校是如此之近，一切巧合到就像是有人刻意為他安插，冥冥之中告訴他一切的開頭就在這裡。  
凌晨三點半，日向盯著手機裡橘髮的自己忽然笑了出來，這個時間點要是有其他人看見肯定會覺得他是哪裡來的怪人吧，要說是看作鬼魂也不覺得奇怪。然而現在的他當然不會理會那些狀況，除了這個時間沒有人出來亂晃是一點，再來就是現在的他只感覺到自由，他好久沒有以這副模樣走在大街上了，以後應該多花點時間在晚上出來透透氣。

因著如此的想法日向的行動也大膽了起來，他在校門前跨著奇怪的步伐，今晚的月光足夠將他的影子清楚的映照在地面上，日向想像著眼前的鐵柵欄是一堵高高的牆、又是一張在球場上的網，只要他跳得夠高，球就會往自己的手裡飛過來－  
在跳起並且揮下手臂的那一瞬間，他聽見不遠處傳來行李滾輪的聲音。  
緊接著，一聲叫喚立刻讓他寒毛豎起－那並非什麼妖魔鬼怪的低吼，而是某個沉厚的嗓音唸出他的名字：  
「日向？」

－TBC－


	10. 10

被唸到的人頓時屏住呼吸，日向腦袋裡閃過許多可能性－這並非自己以往熟悉的聲音，所以是在這個怪異的時間點偶遇了什麼以前的人嗎？這樣的話他是碰上了哪個幾分之幾的機率？簡直是太不走運了。  
「日向……？」那道聲音又再叫換了一次，這惹的他根本不曉得可不可以轉頭，或許他應該直接跑起來？但如果被追上的話會不會變的更糟糕？而且如果是熟人的話那又要怎麼解釋？在看似短暫卻又折騰人的五秒裡，日向做出了決定，他轉過身子面向音源，打算讓命運和臨場反應來決定自己的－

根本沒有給他時間。那人在看見自己轉身後就扔下手邊的行李箱以驚人的速度向他跑來，日向著實被這一系列動作給嚇到了，大腦趨於當機，他根本沒法分析到底發生了什麼事，只能連連倒退：「等、等等，你是－」  
他伸出的手被一把拉往離去的反方向，日向頓時被一股有勁的力量給拉進陌生的懷裡－他完全的愣住了，這個人是誰？為什麼一見面就做出這些舉動？他根本來不及看清楚對方的臉，只知道環繞住自己的人有厚實的膀臂和強壯的身軀，他覺得自己快被身上的兩雙手給壓的喘不過氣，然而那人似乎還沒有要鬆開的意思。

「嗚－尼這家伙－」他的臉頰和手臂都緊緊貼在對方胸膛上，這個動作實在是尷尬極了，日向甚至使不出一點力氣去做掙扎，「窩、我快使－」哀號似乎終於起了作用，隨著男人的鬆手他感覺到自己重新活了過來，大力呼吸著夜晚的新鮮空氣，他不免咳了幾聲。  
「日向。」男人並沒有要讓眼前的人做足休息，他雙手捧起對方的臉頰，黑色的眼珠子不安的竄動，像是在確認眼前的人究竟是真實還是幻象，但很快他悲傷的笑了起來，以自嘲的語氣搖起頭來：「不可能、這不可能－我肯定是出現幻覺了。」  
然而他的話語和行動相反，他的雙手仍然在日向身上游移，被摸了好一陣子後者才驚覺自己這是被非禮了嗎？

「等等、先生。」日向將男子的手給扒開，以嚴肅的口氣道：「我不太懂你在說什麼，還有我覺得你不能這樣一直摸。」  
黑髮的人頓時湧出受傷的表情，日向立刻就不解了－他剛剛是提出了什麼很困難的要求嗎？他不應該擁有自己的身體自主權？  
「連聲音都是一樣的。」男人的手指撫上日向的嘴唇，他眼底的情緒複雜，日向從裡頭讀出來了懷念、驚喜、喜悅，但除此之外還有更多的感傷、不捨和難以置信。「是因為生日所以你才出現了嗎？天啊，就算是幻象也過於真實了－」隨著話語結束日向又被擁進了厚實的懷抱，他微微張開口，腦內有個好笑的想法一閃而過：他有可能真的被誤認成幽靈了。

這樣子不是辦法。日向咬了咬牙奮力掙脫讓他險些缺氧的擁抱，男子落寞的神情再度出現，日向感覺到心底有個很不舒服的滋味蔓延出來，現在搞的他好像才是那個壞人。  
「你先冷靜一下。」這是日向現在唯一能吐出的話，其實自己也需要時間思考，他不擅長運作的大腦以最快的速度盤點了一遍記憶裡的面孔，最後一張網頁的畫面出現在腦海裡，日向記得那是－

連續五顆發球得分、法國隊，以及施懷燈阿德勒。  
「……影山－」話出一半，日向的嘴吧頓時就被一隻大掌給蓋住，橘髮的人愣在原地，現在似乎是連他的發言權也被限制住了。「不要說。」被推估為“影山”的傢伙只是短短說出這幾個字，然而他的表情卻比剛剛還要難看了，「會想起來、以前的事。」

是個有點難伺候的人啊。日向瞇起眼睛想到，他再次將對方的手給拜下，以防男人再動手動腳，最後日向乾脆就這麼握住他的雙手：「好吧、呃，抱歉，現在我有點錯亂。」日向靜默了一會，不確定自己該不該這麼問：「你－該不會覺得我不是“真的”吧？」  
在問題被拋出後對方的表情明顯變得古怪，他似乎真的問了個蠢問題，日向尷尬的想。「好吧，把我剛剛問的拋到腦後，當作什麼事也沒－」  
「你怎麼可能會是真的？」此話一出，日向立刻睜大橘色的眼睛，他剛剛聽見了什麼？這個人在睜眼說瞎話什麼？  
「我怎麼可能不會是真的？」日向被這完全沒有方向的對話給搞得有些生氣，他加大了握著對方的力道，有些好笑的道：「那你現在摸的是什麼？這是貨真價實的軀體，如果我不是真的你怎麼還會碰的到我？還有這個黑黑的叫影子的東西，你有看到這個鬼玩意兒嗎？」  
「不可能。」男人搖了搖頭，堅定的口吻卻帶著細微的顫音：「因為三年前日向翔陽已經死了。」  
分針與秒針在此刻彷彿陷入凍結，影山看著已經完全愣住的人，他再度開口：「三年前的一月你從三樓墜落身亡，許多人都參加了喪禮。」影山頓了頓，下一句話讓他的鼻尖一度染上酸澀，他像是在說給自己聽：「所以你不會是真的。」  
「因為你已經死了。」

恍惚間日向已經抽開了手。  
「你跳的實在很高。你讓我想起以前認識的某個人。」  
「你，很厲害。跳得很高、反應能力也很好，你絕對有能力，為什麼要放棄這個機會？」  
「實在是太像了－」  
「因此你知道一切，選擇權在你手上，不管是要追尋過去或保住自己的性命。」  
橘髮的人緩慢抬起眼，無法言喻的眼神對上另一雙黑色的，剛剛男人的話又浮現在他腦中。  
所以你不會是真的。因為你已經死了。

鏡子裡的人在盯著自己，那個人打開沒有底的大嘴，像是要把他給吃進去。  
你是誰，你到底是誰？

「我，我得離開了。」日向持續張開著嘴，最後他只是吐出這幾個字，「謝謝你告訴我這些，我得回到我該去的地方了。」  
影山聞言又上前幾個步伐，試圖將橘髮的人給挽留下。日向回以一條嚴肅的視線：「你可不能跟過來啊，那不是你該去的地方。」要轉身離去時，日向的右手被往後一拉，影山在他的手裡硬是塞了個東西，那是一隻黑色的烏鴉吊飾。「你這個失約的傢伙。」他的聲音聽起來有些奇怪。  
日向盯著手裡的東西，他沒有記憶，無法知曉這代表著什麼含意。  
自己只能以最溫柔的方式笑了起來，朝黑髮的人揮了揮手，說出了最渺茫不定的一句話：  
「我絕對會記得你的。」

他往下坡離去。  
月光照在臉上，要不是剛剛還感觸過人體的溫存，他肯定覺得現在的自己是死的沒錯了。  
像是做了一場荒誕卻又真實無比的夢，或許醒過來後一切便恢復正常，地球仍然自轉、月亮依然公轉，所有的事情他都記得，身旁有家人和朋友的陪伴，生活就是如此，從過去到現在、以及未來都未曾做出改變。  
但偏偏他不是。  
他甚至得隱姓埋名的生活才得以獲得安全。  
凌晨四點十一分。日向已經不曉得自己是怎麼走回家的，只知道在看著手機螢幕時一片模糊昏花。

－

菅原的手機傳來叮的一聲，他偏頭望了一眼，是谷地在群組發了通知：  
“影山從國外回來了！”  
灰髮的人饒有興趣的拿起手機，緊接著下一串訊息又跑了出來：“歡迎回來！”是山口的留言。  
菅原也同樣打了簡短的訊息問候，心裡隱約知道對方或許向隊裡喬了許久才得以在今天回來。六月二十一日，並不難以想像。

在這三年的時間只要影山有空就會往烏野跑，但他從來都不會踏進體育館裡，只會待在學校外頭靜靜的看著。這是他一次偶然在烏野遇到影山時才得知的。  
這幾年裡影山在各方面都變了許多，但只有這件事已經成為了他的一部份。  
菅原將手機放下，重新將注意力轉回到電腦上，谷地在剛剛傳給了他之前翔太的錄像，而他也早已抓出了幾個以前高中比賽時的影片，他刻意挑了兩個較相似的角度將之疊合，得出來的成果讓他陷入另一層更深的思考－有可能嗎？完全一模一樣的動作展現在兩個不同的人身上？

重點不只有肢體動作，就連兩個人的身形都可以被輕易對上，這些過多的巧合並沒有讓菅原感到驚喜，某種意義上來說這反而讓人毛骨悚然，就像是時隔三年突然蹦出了一個與死去的人極其相似的替代者，這完全超乎了他的想像，說是穿越時空他或許還會有那麼一丁點相信。但這當然只是好笑且沒有根據的想像。  
他已經為這個過分重疊的影像沉思了有一個小時之久，會不會日向有個什麼所有人都不曉得的近親？因為崇拜自己過世的親人因而有了效仿的舉動？菅原蹙起眉頭，但這也不會成為為何兩人身形會如此相似的理由。

日向與翔太的身上有太多讓人不敢置信的吻合，但就是因為實在過於雷同，這使的菅原一再的將問題給複雜化。老實說，他曾經有個大膽且奢侈的想法－會不會三年前日向根本沒有死亡？  
但是問題又來了，如果三年前日向並沒有死亡，照理來說這段時間他的身形也會有所成長，根本不可能會仍然像是三年前那樣的體態，現在的翔太就像是－像是跨越了那三年的時光，直接跳躍到了如今的2018年，並且還試圖刻意隱藏自己的身份，要不然他沒有必要裝成別人，甚至與他們不再交集。

簡直越來越像科幻故事了。菅原痛苦的喝完第三杯咖啡，他明天還得去學校教書，已經不能再繼續思考下去了。  
手機再次發出叮鈴一聲，菅原撐著眼皮，是谷地再次發出訊息：“近期要再約一次嗎？”  
菅原蓋上筆電，他反覆讀著這句話，忽然有一個想法閃過他的腦袋。  
“如果要的話，這次約在市民運動中心如何？”

希望他的決定不會過於莽撞，但他目前只有這個辦法了－他想實際看看翔太是怎麼和其他人配合的，並且如果是那個人的話、如果是影山的話，他絕對不會有認錯的可能性。  
菅原也被自己會有如此的想法給驚嚇到，他像是已經認定了某種荒唐的結果，而自己試圖在為此找到證據和線索來證實這樣的推測是正確的。希望不是自己腦子燒壞了，菅原向翔太撥打了電話。  
隔了約有三十秒，直到對面傳出無人接聽的聲音菅原才將電話掛斷，他繼續撥了第二通，然而情況還是一樣。或許對方正在忙也說不定，他最後只好留下一封簡訊，期望對方能在這禮拜六來到運動中心與他會面。

日向盯著已經響了許久的手機，知道他電話號碼的只有三個人，除了高橋以外就是谷地和菅原，而他現在不管是哪個人都不想做回應。  
自從早上四點半回到家後，日向只是簡單沖了個澡就回到房間開始埋頭大睡，他什麼也不想去思考、什麼事也不想做，需要的只有睡眠和讓腦子休息，肚子餓了也不想要進食，或許高橋在之後回來就會看到餓扁的他死在床上。

凌晨所發生的事仍然佔據在他腦海，每當他閉上眼男人的臉龐和言語就會自動撥放出來，這不是他所能控制的，好幾次他以為自己終於要陷入夢鄉了，但隨即大腦彷彿接收到即將睡去的消息而故意傳遞出那些腦人的記憶，他就這麼來來回回醒了又睡、睡了又醒，唯一一次最長的睡眠紀錄是兩個小時。

突然他拉開藍色薄被，日向猛地盯住一旁的桌子，接著一把拉開抽屜開始翻找起他那已經殘破不堪的紙條－伊藤俊介，他怎麼就差點忘了這號人物？不曉得現在他如何了？日向撈起手機就開始撥打電話，就連傳過來的簡訊也沒來的及查看，他有太多事情想問了。  
電話首先傳出嘟嘟的聲響，就在日向以為這或許是通無效的電話時對面傳來了通話的聲音，他驚喜的從床上跳起，支吾著道：「伊、伊藤先生？我是日向！你最近都還好吧？」  
「一切都好，只不過你是因為碰上了問題才會打電話給我吧。」男人的聲音像以往那樣平穩，他繼續道：「就不用打招呼了，我們這裡仍然在處理你的問題，所以你依然處在不安全的環境裡，這是我得先告訴你的。」  
「安不安全不重要了。」自從他下定決心要知道自己的過去後日向就沒在安全這件事上多去思考。他轉了個話題詢問：「我想知道的是有關於我的死亡，這個你當初沒有告訴我是吧？」

日向雙手捧著手機，對面好一陣子都沒有發話，是微弱的紙張摩擦聲才讓日向知道電話還沒掛斷。「你想起來了？」伊藤終於回覆。  
「還沒，這是從其他人那聽來的。」  
「看來這幾個月裡發生了很多事。」  
「所以你要告訴我我的死亡究竟是怎麼回事了嗎？」他再次提問，只不過這次語氣更加堅定，「是你說過我有權力決定我是否要知道自己的過去。」  
「你說的沒錯。」伊藤頓了頓，「但我也得先說，接下去聽到的你也不一定會相信。」  
「但我必須知道。」日向再次宣告，對面給予的是沉默的認可。

終於伊藤開口。  
「政府一直想知道可不可以利用什麼方法將人給延續到未來，設想一個人病了，然而現在並沒有足夠的資源或醫療設備去治療他，就會有人提出是否可以將問題給暫時延緩甚至暫停，接著到足夠去拯救他時再將之喚醒。」伊藤的語氣與他所說的話呈現截然不同的氣氛，他像是在講些什麼枕邊奇幻故事，但嚴肅的態度讓日向不覺得這只是玩笑話。  
「這就是我之前對你所說的實驗。而你為什麼會被捲進裡頭－我想原因很簡單，雖然我並不確定，但你很可能見到了一些不該見到的東西，可能是他們實驗計畫的一小角，或者你剛好在事發現場擦身而過，所有事情都可以歸納為命中注定的巧合，但也可以直接說你只是非常的不走運。」

伊藤見男孩並沒有要回話的意思，他便繼續說下去：「種種情況讓他們選定了你，一場世紀大騙局開始駛動，他們為你辦了一場葬禮，當然棺材裡的人是你沒錯，但你並沒有墜樓或者被車撞死什麼的，你純粹只是陷入假死狀態，接著在政府的名單上你會顯示為死亡，他們就可以藉機走後門將你給帶走並開始實驗。」  
「這個實驗原本已經被下令停止了－但你沒有辦法理解真正瘋狂和渴望名利的人，他們為了得到成果不會去考慮何其多的道德因素，並且據我們所知他們當時並沒有一個成功的案例。」  
「沒有成功案例是指－」日向終於開口，他感覺自己在冒冷汗，「那些人都死光了？」  
「這樣的實驗會成功本來就相當奇怪，而且若是成功了也並不是一件歌功頌德的輝煌事蹟，這是用人命替換出來的成果。」  
「但是－」  
「是的，他們最後真的得到了一個成功的開始。實驗第一階段以三年為限，那唯一成功的案例就是你。」

日向倒抽一口氣，之前連接不上的片段倏地串了起來。「因此我們立即將你救出，因為第二階段就是十年的測試，沒有人知道那一階段會發生什麼事。」  
「天啊。」日向覺得捧著手機的手在發抖，「這些都是真的？」  
「都是事實，政府還有許多你不曉得的事，你不必為此感到驚訝，只需要慶幸自己還能活下來就好。」伊藤的語氣簡直冷靜到了極點，他最後補充：「但你的狀況仍不安全，似乎有人知道你還活著，需要再給我們一點時間，我們會把他們搞定。」  
「……如何搞定？」日向吞了一口口水。伊藤遲了一會才道：「去到他們該去的地方。」

「謝謝您今天告訴我這些。」日向理解了對方話裡的意思，並沒有要再繼續這個話題的意思，「我們之後還能聯絡嗎？」  
「晚上的時候我會比較有空，有任何問題或出任何狀況都可以告訴我。」不知是不是錯覺，日向感覺這時伊藤似乎是笑著說話的，「我想在高橋那邊住還算不錯吧？你可以信任她，我們已經調查過了。」  
「調查？等等、你們知道我現在在哪？」  
「我們必須知道。」伊藤重複了一遍男孩先前所說的話，「就先這樣了，我還有事要忙，很高興你會聯絡我，保重身體。」

電話中斷。在這十五分鐘的通話裡他獲取了一筆巨大的消息，雖然這是自己完全沒有料到的方向，但若是套上伊藤所說的解釋那麼就可以理解自己那三年究竟是怎麼過來的了，往好處想他現在的確還是十八歲，這是不是某種意義上的並沒有浪費掉？  
－當然並非如此，這暫停的三年代表了他與原本周遭的親人和朋友產生了時間的隔閡，當所有人都在往前走時只有他缺席了自己的座位，那些逝去的時光仍然存在，並且成為了日向翔陽三年的缺憾－他不曉得自己追不追得上去。  
日向放下手機，轉頭看向凌晨時得到的綴飾，突然想起了當時自己的話，那究竟會不會成為謊言也不曉得，他只是想彌補這消失的幾年、告訴周遭的人不用再擔心了，因為他一直都在。  
日向將綴飾丟入自己的背包。  
他必須追上去。

－TBC－


	11. 11

即將邁入盛夏的七月，太陽像是佔據了半個天空，熱辣辣的光線在沒有遮蓋的路上鋪灑下來，日向盯著黃土色的地面，隨意的踢了一塊硬幣大的石子。他接受了菅原的邀約並且前往運動中心，他也知道今天會有對方以前的隊友來到現場－其實言下之意也是他以前的伙伴。  
這樣的邀請就現在的狀況來看似乎有著其他意圖，日向在收到簡訊時就思考過為何以前隊裡的聚會有需要讓菅原再額外通知他，更何況他最近也不怎麼前往市民運動中心了，距離上一次見面大概是兩個禮拜前與烏野盯內會的人練打那一次，日向總覺得這不會只是希望介紹給其他人認識那麼簡單，而他對這樣未知的處境卻格外安逸。

事實上他將自己的話語放置在模糊地帶。信上他模稜兩可的回覆說自己當日有事需要喬時間，所以有一定機率無法到現場，想當然爾自己是完全的有空，他只是不想直接參與到其中，日向想先花點時間在一旁觀察，等到確認時機到了再決定是否跟著一起加入。說到底現場沒有人知道“翔太”是誰，這樣擅自闖入比賽好像也蠻沒禮貌的，因此他還刻意錯開了時間，他其實比預定的時間晚了半小時才出門。

日向曾經模擬過幾個場面，有關於他如何跟周遭的人解釋自己這消失的三年到底發生了什麼事，但根據伊藤先前對自己所說的那樣，他的腦袋似乎真的不是很好，對於說服他人相信這些半科幻的事實在有難度，更何況他現在是無記憶狀態，日向數來數去都覺得目前不是一個好時機，他或許還要再隱瞞一陣子。

豔陽照得他有些昏頭，當日向聽見前頭傳來略為吵雜的聲響時才注意到自己已經到了目的地，然而和以往並不一樣，這次運動中心外頭塞了一群人，年齡和性別還分佈在二十來歲的女孩子身上，這是日向從前幾個月來到運動中心以來未曾見過的現象，他所熟知的一直都是一群喜愛運動的大媽和叔叔，年齡層一下子下滑了這麼多差點讓日向以為自己來錯了地方，因為那些從體育館裡斷斷續續傳出的尖叫和歡呼聲－簡直就像是在觀看什麼明星的現場Live那樣。

日向從後頭努力撥開人群，要不是周圍都是女孩子他也不用走的那麼戰戰兢兢，這裡究竟是怎麼了？  
當他好不容易擠到前排，一計強而有力的拍擊聲從他耳邊呼嘯而過，日向立刻回想起在逃亡的那個夜晚，閃著光的冰冷子彈險些擦過他的臉頰，那毫不留情且果斷的聲音仍然是他記憶不可抹去的一瞬間。  
他抬起黑色的眼睛，看見場上站著前些日子才碰面的那位高挑男人。  
「影山飛雄……」日向蹲著身子盯著對方發愣，而剛發完球的人似乎捕捉到了聲音，他敏銳的環顧了一圈四周，不知情的女孩子又再度騷動起來。

「這麼不給我專心我可不會饒過你的啊小飛雄！」是陌生的聲音，日向撇頭往網子另一邊看去，說話的人用極其漂亮的跳發將球給橫掃過場上，那人的動作實在是太過俐落和有力，一系列乾脆好看的動作讓日向情不自禁想去接下，儘管那肯定很痛。  
「我來！」位於後排的一位平頭小哥叫喊出聲，他的身子向前傾去，然而大力的球勁仍然讓球產生偏差，最終還是無法接起，「啊－可惡，下次會更好的！」  
「沒事，田中前輩。」  
「別介意別介意！」

日向仍然抱著背包躲在人群間，為了可以喘口去他來到了邊角位置，心底想著這是什麼國家隊的選手來比賽了嗎？但這只是個市民運動中心啊！而且這看起來就是沒有經過隊裡核可的比賽－不對，以剛剛的幾個發球來看這簡直就不是比賽，更像是兩隊已經結怨許久，今天發洩出來只是剛好而已，菅原先生叫他來的真的就是這個市民運動中心嗎？  
日向壓低身子來到二樓看臺，這裡也坐著許多來看比賽的人，相較之前如同散沙那樣的人數，今天簡直就像是過節了一樣，等等如果有記者闖進來日向都不會覺得意外。

日向挑了一個最邊邊的位子坐下，他俯視著場上的選手，除了幾個跟他以前同高中的隊友外，另一邊都是些他不太確定的人。在經過幾次盤查後日向終於在對面的左後方看見了菅原，谷地和潔子也在一旁，除此之外還有些像是之前見過卻又想不起來的面孔。

整場比賽完全不缺乏驚呼和尖叫聲，就像是一場真正的“比賽”，尤其是叫作影山飛雄的那個人，他真的是以前自己的隊友嗎？這種怪物是自己的隊友？日向帶著有些幽怨的眼神瞪向對方，他要是沒躺那三年自己肯定也會一樣厲害。  
不知不覺比賽已經打完，他也真的從中場看到結尾、並且沒有分神的，這是一場好到讓他忌妒的比賽，好幾次日向看見飛騰於場上的球就想從看台直接跳下去，那是一種本能反應、想要接住並且打出去的本能反應。

在眾人逐漸散去的同時他的手機響了起來，日向低頭發現是菅原打了電話過來，他遲了幾秒才尷尬的接起。  
「呃、您好，抱歉我－」  
「我其實早就看到你了啦，要下來嗎？」日向頓時嚇的起身，果真看見對面場上的菅原朝他招手，日向的臉蛋倏地刷紅，他好久沒有覺得自己這麼蠢過了。

日向抱著背包躡手躡腳的來到剛比完賽的人身旁，他們多數靠著牆壁或坐著喝水擦汗，然而日向還是沒有辦法忽略幾條朝他盯來的視線，這讓他相當不自在。  
「你肯定嚇到了吧，把你叫過來但場上卻都是這麼可怕的人。」菅原抱歉的笑了一下，日向卻彷彿被什麼給刺激到了一般，他奮力搖著頭：「不、不可怕！我也沒有被嚇到！」  
如此的回應讓菅原一時間不曉得該怎麼回應，腦袋裡閃過了幾個熟悉的畫面，但很快他便爽朗的笑了起來：「也對，你怎麼會被嚇到呢？抱歉，是我想太多了。」

得到認可的日向滿意的點了點頭，同時一隻厚實的手掌往他的肩膀拍了過來：「這就是你說那跳得很高的人嗎？」向他搭話的是一個面容看起來還算和煦的人，男人有著標誌的笑容，還散發著一股和菅原先生同樣能夠使人安定的氛圍。  
「是的，就是他呢。」日向在兩人之間來回對視，原來他已經在不知道的時候被推薦出去了嗎？這是好事還算是壞事？  
「還記得我嗎？之前晚上在街上遇到的。」日向聞言立刻提起所有專注力在對方身上，他蹙著眉努力思索，突然恍然大悟的叫了一聲：「是你！警察先生！」也許是聲音過於大聲，連原本不在話題內的人都紛紛轉過頭來，日向不好意思的摀住嘴吧，小聲說了句抱歉。

「太好了你還記得我，我的名字是澤村大地。」日向傻傻的盯著朝自己伸過來的手掌，他喔了好幾聲才記得要回握住別人：「你好，叫我翔太就行了！」  
「翔太啊……」有那麼一瞬間，日向感覺到對方似乎加大了力道，但很快他便放了下來：「啊抱歉，只是想起了一些事。」  
日向眨著黑色的眼珠子。又來了。這已經不是他第一次聽到別人這麼說，但這些話從以前的隊友口中說出來也的確情由可原，可他卻覺得這一次似乎有些不一樣。  
不對。應該說從不久之前開始，他就覺得有哪裡開始發生轉變了。

日向笑著搔了下腦袋：「今天的比賽真的很精彩，很久沒有讓我這麼精神振奮了！」  
「翔太也這麼覺得嗎？真是太好了呢，原本還怕你坐在那裡會覺得無聊。」和其他人聊完天的谷地走了過來，她有些惋惜的道：「但還是希望當時你可以下來和我們一起看，有很多事想和翔太聊聊呢。」  
「什麼什麼，你們在聊些什麼？」理著平頭的男人也靠了上來，隨著人群逐漸聚集，日向有些壓迫的吞了下口水，這裡大部分都是和他以前相關的人，甚至有些他目前認不出來的也有這個可能性，日向迅速眨了下眼，試圖為自己找到理由離開，然而很快他的救星便到達現場，他聽見大介的聲音在呼喚他。

「翔太哥哥！你好久都沒有來了！」大介邊吼著邊朝他靠近，一時間全場的視線都坐落到小男孩身上，日向連忙蓋住孩子管不住聲量的嘴：「大介，你太大聲了，你用正常音量叫我我都聽得見。」  
「那麼你要來打球嗎？場地好不容易沒人了。」日向躊躇了一會，說實在他不是很想繼續待在這邊，畢竟剛剛打完激烈球賽的那群人都還在現場，他並不是擔心自己的能力會被看不好，只是現在的氣氛實在是太奇怪了，為什麼他們還不離開？難道他們還在等著誰嗎？

「抱歉啊大介，我今天其實還有－」  
「好啊，來打球吧！」日向頓時愣住，他往斜後方的菅原看去，不可置信的表情全都寫在了臉上。「一起來打球吧大介，畢竟你也等了很久，不能讓學生失望呢。」菅原笑著朝他們走了過來，日向的表情從震驚轉換到乾笑，看來局勢已定，他必須打完才能離開了。  
「那我們也來參加吧。」清澈的嗓音從後頭傳來，潔子微笑著望了一眼山口，後者顯然也同樣不曉得自己被拉入了什麼混水：「誒？我也要嗎！」  
「喔喔喔－我會為你加油的潔子！」  
「田中，你很吵。」

「那麼我們來分隊吧，三打三如何？日向、大介還有我是一隊，至於山口和潔子－」  
「我可以參加。」大地舉起手，菅原驚訝的調侃道：「誒－想不到你精神那麼好啊？」  
「可別小看宮城縣縣警了好嗎？」  
日向將自己的背包放到一旁擱下，整個過程他都不曉得是怎麼開始的，甚至有種落入了什麼坑洞的感覺，但還好剛剛那一夥人只是自顧自的行成幾團聊天，沒有人想要往他們這邊注意，隨著視線的減少日向也輕鬆了許多。  
好吧、既然要打就得好好打，日向灌下一大口運動飲料，邁著大步回到了場上。

比賽進行的相當溫和，與其說是場比賽，那更像是一場促進彼此關係的互動，且因為場上有較為新手的人存在，日向並沒有花上太多力氣在快速跑動或跳躍上，彼此的比分都默契的僅差一分左右，並沒有誰是特別領先或特別落後。  
直到潔子首先打破了這個淺規則。  
那是個完全出乎意料的一球，也許是剛開始的氣氛過於輕鬆平緩，日向和菅原完全沒有意料到潔子會大力的往這邊發來一球。

「喔喔喔不愧是我的潔子！」田中見狀立刻跳了起來，激烈的讚美卻只得到對方一個白眼：「田中，我說過了，你很吵。」  
「這可跟剛剛說的不一樣啊－」菅原被突如其來的認真給嚇到，臉上的笑容卻愈發燦爛起來，「大地，就看你要怎麼做了。」  
「為什麼選擇權落到我手上？」潔子朝大地投以一笑，後者難堪的誒了好長一聲，然而他同樣笑了起來，發出的球不會說謊－那是充滿力量的一球。  
看來是要開戰了，菅原滿意的看著球朝這邊飛來，在他準備呼喚翔太的時候，對方已經比他早一步跨出雙腿、伸出雙手，漂亮的接下了球。  
「好一傳！」菅原將球托給了身後的大介，但也在同一時間，他身前迅速閃過一個身影，翔太和大介同時躍起，而球網另一邊的人皆以為球會往翔太這邊飛來。

看著眼前無人阻擋的視野，大介輕鬆獲得了一分。  
負責計分的仁花有些驚訝的翻動計分牌，不知是不是錯覺，剛剛有一股強烈的默契感從翔太和菅原之間竄出。  
「做的好啊大介！」日向的聲音率先打破場上的寧靜，他舉起雙手朝男孩擊掌，「我就知道你可以的！」  
「翔太。」日向轉過腦袋看向叫喚自己的人。菅原的語氣混雜了一些驚愕，他笑著道：「你還真是每次都會帶給我驚訝。」  
「連我都被騙到了呢，還不錯啊你這傢伙。」網子另一邊的大地也笑了起來，他雙手叉腰，看起來志氣都上來了：「那我們也不能認輸啊，說的對吧？」

「那傢伙。」月島擦拭著眼睛，他的口氣就像往常那樣不耐煩又帶著諷刺，「很讓人感到厭煩對吧。」  
「你想說什麼。」影山仍然盯著球場，月島哼笑了一聲，似乎為自己的話還不夠明白感到詫異：「我的意思是，他有一種很強烈的熟悉感。」  
影山陷入靜默，他的視線轉往其他人身上，看來是不只有自己，就連及川他們也發現了些什麼。而被注視的人很快就發現了有人正在盯著自己：「看屁啦小飛雄，是想再打一場嗎？」  
迎來的是另一陣沉默，在隔了幾秒鐘後，黑髮的人點了下頭，並且伸手指向場上的跳躍的身影：「但我想和他一起。」

－TBC－


	12. 12

場上的比賽也進入尾聲，最後是大介那一方取得了勝利，三個人互相擊掌，旁人也看得出他們的感情已經相當不錯了。  
在日向想著終於可以回家休息後一抹巨大的影子便罩住了他的光源，他順著映入眼中的球鞋抬頭往上看去，影山飛雄就站在他眼前，並且形成一股莫名的壓力，和前幾天遇到時所散發出的氣氛截然不同。  
日向看著突然過來的人有些不知所措，一時間兩人都沒有說話，尷尬的氣氛持續了十秒之久，最後還是日向自己先開了口：「呃、不好意思－請問有什麼事要找我嗎？」  
「你還能再打一場嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「跟我們一組如何？」  
「等等、你說什麼？」

日向瞧見對方明顯暗下了眼神，似乎不願再多做解釋，直接將日向給提了起來。他轉向及川：「就照剛剛的隊伍如何？」  
「等等，現在是要再打一場的意思嗎？」日向試圖將抓住自己的人給拉開，但影山沒有要做罷的意思，他轉過腦袋，嚴肅的眼神望向抓著的人：「沒有錯，你應該還不累吧？」  
「人家看起來不想跟你一起打喔。」及川將雙手放到後腦勺上，淺笑著朝倆人走過來：「抱歉啊，你是叫翔太對吧？這個人從以前一直都是這樣自作主張的呢。」  
影山不滿的閉緊了嘴吧，他低頭就是一計銳利的視線，牢牢的盯住了日向的雙眼：「你願不願意跟我們一起打球？」

等待的時間或許不長，影山卻比以往還要不耐煩的蹙起眉頭，並不瞭解自己為什麼要為了一個今天剛見到的陌生人如此耗費心神，只知道如果不把握這次機會的話或許就會成為他心上的小尖刺，不至於到非常疼痛，但不得不在意起來。  
看著被握住的人還遲遲沒有回話，影山咬了咬牙，他從沒看好自己的社交能力。然而就在要放棄之際，面前的人忽然大笑了起來。

唐突的笑聲迅速就吸引了其他人的目光。  
「你－你笑什麼！」影山瞪著眼前已經笑到快要跪到地板上的人很是來氣，但此時他的腦袋居然只有呆子和笨蛋兩個罵人詞彙，現在還有外人在場，他根本沒法說出來：「如果你不願意的話就直接－」  
「等等不對、抱歉，我只是－」話還沒說完，他的下個字很快就又被笑聲給淹沒，這次他笑得更誇張了，菅原也忍不住笑出聲，他看見黑髮的男孩笑到拭淚，「我只是－天啊影山先生，你的社交能力是這麼差的嗎？你都是這麼拜託別人的？」  
一直站在計分牌旁的谷地也被這一番話給頓時惹笑，她匆匆撇過頭，三年來敢這樣直接在影山面前豪不顧計說實話的人也沒有多少。

「噗－哈哈哈哈！你們聽到了嗎？聽到那個小不點在對影山說什麼嗎？」及川完全沒有掩飾的放聲大笑，然而很快就被沒有表情的岩泉給制伏：「不要這樣笑，很沒禮貌。」  
「可惡－果真還是算了，既然你不願意的話。剛剛很抱－」  
「啊啊不對，我才應該抱歉，突然這樣笑起來。」日向抹去淚水，聲音再度回歸正常。他抬頭詢問影山：「只不過我很好奇，為什麼是我？」  
－因為你很像他。影山再度皺眉，他可不能這麼說吧？  
「因為你有能力。」  
「你只看過我剛剛打得而已。」  
「我知道。」  
「就憑這樣？」  
「就憑這樣。」

日向驚愕的哇了一聲，這個人的心臟比他想的還要大顆啊。但很快他就滿意的笑了起來，自己可是好幾次差點經歷死亡，要論心臟強度自己也不會輸呢。  
「好吧！我答應了！」日向伸出歡迎的手，影山遲了會才知道要回握住。「我可是不會認輸的喔！」日向沒有多想，這句話完全出自本能的從他嘴裡溜出，並沒有發現這樣的對話在其他人眼裡是如此熟悉。  
「我也不會輸的。」在對方沒有看見的角度，影山同樣笑了起來。  
「你們這兩個白癡是同隊的知不知道！」已經上場的田中笑著搓了下日向的腦袋，一波波強烈的回憶被沖了上來：「我叫田中龍之介，好好享受比賽吧！」  
「喔喔是的！叫我翔太就行了！」日向朝氣的投以一笑，田中頓時停住了動作，覺得這樣的表情似曾相識。

介紹完隊友後，哨子吹響、比賽開始，日向站在後排左方，球從另一邊發起，在球被大力打出去的那一霎那，頓時間所有動作都像是被調慢了速度，不可思議的，日向只覺得現在的自己異常冷靜，他彷彿記得這個畫面，一切就像是錄影帶在重新放送，而他一幀幀的審視每分每秒，熟悉的人事物被排列成一個規則，他彷彿知到誰會先動作，人們習慣稱這種預知行動為默契。

「大地前輩！」  
樸實剛毅。四個字成跑馬燈閃過日向腦海，而被叫到的人並沒有辜負期望的接下了球－儘管路徑相對專業選手仍然有偏差，但影山很快進行了補位，同一時間，他感覺到自己的心臟像是被重重打了兩下，日向甚至不給自己思考的時間，兩隻腳已經大步跨越了起來。  
助跑是跳躍時的翅膀。隱隱約約他想起曾經有人這麼教導他，全身上下的神經彷彿都在支撐他的雙腿，日向大力的蹬著地板，讓反作用力帶他起跳。  
沒有思考球究竟會不會傳過來，日向只知道回過神時球便已經停滯到他掌前，接著他毫不猶疑的揮下手臂。

倏地一聲，球結實的落到了對面的地板。  
他的雙腿回歸地面，日向盯著逐漸滾出場外的排球，再轉向朝自己傳球過來的影山，他讀出彼此之間都帶著無法言喻的震驚。  
一時間場上沒有人坑聲。  
「你為什麼從那裡突然跳出來！」影山首先指著日向大聲喝斥，話雖是這麼說沒錯－但他為什麼就這樣傳球過去了！  
「為什麼球直接跑到我手裡了！」日向不顧影山的盤問，他帶著一副噁心的樣子看向自己的手掌，然而卻仍然無法掩蓋住神情上的雀躍：「天啊你這不是－超厲害的嗎！精準到我都覺得噁心起來了！」  
「你說什麼！？」  
「你可以不要一直生氣嗎影山先生！這是誇獎！」

「等等。」月島已經將自己的眼鏡拿下來擦拭第三遍了，他很不想要覺得驚訝，但這個場景和對話，以及剛剛那個讓場上瞬間屏住呼吸的跳躍，實在都讓他憋不住自己蘊藏已久的心聲：「你們以前真的不認識？」  
「完全不。」影山頭也沒有轉回去，現在他其實沒有多少心思跟眼前的人辯駁，他只是不斷回想著剛剛翔太的一舉一動，那個姿勢和高度簡直－他都為他托球了三年，記憶上完全不會出現差錯。  
「那剛剛的速攻是怎麼回事！」田中也驚愕的加入了對話，比賽的焦點完全坐落在了日向身上，就連剛剛得下的一分谷地也愣著翻到一半。「你這傢伙不會是以前看過我們比賽吧？你上一場跟菅原前輩配合的時候我就覺得奇怪了，這完全不像只打過一兩場的關係啊？」

「不得了了啊。」及川悄聲往岩泉那邊轉去，事情似乎往他沒有預料到的地方發展：「剛剛那一幕，不管怎麼說都太像了。」  
話題到這日向才慢半拍的瞭解了為什麼現場的氣氛如此奇怪，他們似乎急於想瞭解什麼，卻又礙於一些疑慮和猜忌才不敢出口－他表現得太明顯了，但真正讓日向困擾的是他根本不曉得自己以前曾經說過或做過什麼，也就代表如果他無意間透露了根本就來不及補救。  
但剛剛的狀況有些特殊，以前都是身體先有所感知，方才卻有那麼一瞬間他的大腦搶先一步運作起來，有模糊的畫面烙印在他腦海，熟悉的聲音也在他耳邊響起－

「日向。」  
不知是誰說出了這個名字，日向反射性的循著聲音轉過腦袋，然而很快他便發現剛剛的呼喊並不是幻覺－是真的有人在叫他，而他還做出了回應。  
菅原只是淺笑，他的雙眼直勾勾盯著日向的。  
「你還記得他嗎？我之前跟你提起過。」他的語氣不疾不徐，好像已經抓住了整個話題的方向，並且不管走向如何他都能控制得住。  
「怎麼突然－」影山不解的望向語氣逐漸嚴肅的前輩，此時他完全讀不出對方眼裡的情緒，然而就在他看向鎮靜的大地時，便忽然止住了即將要說下去的話。儘管依舊不曉得到底發生了什麼事，他只能把視線轉回翔太身上。

日向吞了一沫口水。  
「當然記得了，之前聽菅原先生說過之後就有去看一些相關影片。」此時他的腦袋趨近空白，就像是現在所道出的每一句話到了下一秒都會直接忘記。日向握緊拳頭，指甲都陷進了掌心，他感覺到現在的氣氛焦灼。  
「難怪你們的動作會如此相似。」男人恍然大悟般的點了點頭，然而緊接著他的是另一道截然不同的語氣：「但是－難道是我跟你提起他前就已經先看過了嗎？因為你的動作相當標準，並且從一開始我和你練習的時候就是了，可是你剛剛卻說是在我說過之後才去看－」

「你想說什麼。」日向睜大雙眼，平靜的表情和嗓音與他平常朝氣活力的樣子相差極大。然而影山卻對這副表情有印象，他知道對方此時被踩到了雷點。  
從剛剛的對話影山逐漸猜測到菅原試圖想要從翔太口裡逼出什麼話，並且照現場的狀況肯定不只有他一個人知道。這或許是一個聯合起來的策劃，而他顯然沒有被邀請加入進去。  
「我以為我已經說得很清楚了。」菅原收起笑容，谷地後退了幾步，並不是被此刻的氣氛給震懾住，她只是沒有把握自己能否承受最後的真相。她同時希望聽見自己所期望的答案，也同時害怕這些猜測全都只是一場空。

「剛剛你做出反應了吧？」  
當菅原說出關鍵的一句話後，影山忽然就理解了剛剛所鋪設的對話究竟是怎麼回事，然而這樣的狀況－  
這是不可能的。他已經死了。那場喪禮和棺材裡躺的人都是貨真價實的，就像是前幾天自己所確認的那樣，不管再真實都還是自己的幻象，因為他已經不只一次經歷過了－每晚的夢境那人都曾經出現，他也好幾次都以為那是真的，但那終究只是以為，睜開眼睛後一切都會重啟，沒有他的世界再度運轉。

「我、我不理解你在說什麼。」日向感覺到冷汗從脖子留下，接連幾個問題像骨牌那樣被推了出來：現在是說實話的好時機嗎？當他說出一切後又得怎麼做？知道真相的人會怎麼樣？會不會又有更多人遭到－  
菅原忽然嘆了一口氣。  
「好吧，忘了我剛剛那些話，很抱歉讓你感到難堪，只是覺得你跟我們之前認識的一個人實在過份相像，相信這裡肯定不只有我一個人這麼覺得。」菅原環顧了一圈四周，他繼續道：「但我們都忽略了這樣把你代入成別人是一件相當失禮的事，真的很抱歉。」  
「也是啊。」大地也小聲嘆了口氣，雖然彼此只接觸了一下子，但有那麼幾個瞬間他真的覺得兩人就這麼自然的疊合了起來，但那又怎麼可能呢？三年前他也是親眼見證了喪禮的那個人。

氣氛僵持了好一陣子，眼看現在也不樂於繼續打下去，及川見狀便從網子另一邊跑了過來，他歡樂的語氣又迅速激活了空氣：「好了好了，忘掉剛剛那些事吧翔太同學，很抱歉讓你覺得不舒服了，其實我也是共犯之一，要不然我今天根本不會想要來跟你身後那位臉超臭的人對打。」  
「說話注意點，及川。」  
「岩醬你是我媽嗎？」  
「今天就當作是重新認識翔太君的日子吧！」見氣氛已經比剛剛和緩了許多，谷地便從計分板旁跑了過來，她有些不好意思的搔了下臉頰：「我在第一次見到翔太時其實也覺得你們兩個人很相像－到了現在其實也還是這麼覺得！但果真這麼想有些太離譜了呢……總之－」

「那個人，很重要嗎？」  
「咦？」  
日向環顧著外人已經散去了差不多的運動中心，他又再問了一遍：「因為你們很常提起他，所以我很好奇，那個人有重要到讓你們不斷提起嗎？」  
「重不重要是說了旁人也不會理解的吧。」原本一直沉默著的月島突然發話，此時山口也露出了堅定的表情，日向理解了這似乎是個不可侵犯的領域。  
他再確認了一遍眾人的表情，忽然有些釋懷的笑了起來，三年都過去、還已經發出了死亡消息，日向不理解都到了這種地步怎麼還會有人想要對他做如此沒有科學根據的猜測。但也是因為如此，他完全知道自己是被如何看中的了。

而他無法辜負這樣的心情。  
「等我一下下！」突如其來的一句話讓眾人都愣在了原地，日向轉身跑向牆壁並且拎起背包：「先去個廁所！」  
菅原睜著眼睛，他看了一眼突然跑開的人，又回頭望向還真的乖乖待在原地的大家，忽然有什麼不好的想法讓他不得不提出疑問：「等等，就沒有人覺得他會逃走嗎？」  
大地是第一個接收到訊息的人，他喊了聲對喔才發現菅原說的有道理，就在要跟著前去時橘色的身影已經從眾多視線下走出。

「我才不會臨陣脫逃好嗎？菅原前輩。」日向抱著包包朝菅原叫了幾聲，終於卸下喬裝讓他輕鬆了許多：「只是拔隱形眼鏡和拿掉假髮需要時間，我又不能直接在這邊－誒等等你們不要衝過來－」  
「我沒有看錯吧。」月島今天第四次擦拭起眼鏡，鎮靜的表情也難以掩蓋他起伏的語氣。山口只是深吸一口氣眼淚就從臉頰滑下，他邁起雙腳就往橘髮的人跑去。  
「天啊。」及川難掩顫抖的聲音，他來回望著已經擠成一團的人群和身旁的友人，在確認了岩泉臉上也同樣震驚後才瞭解自己並沒有看錯：「所、所以－爽朗君的假設都是真的？我的天－」

在充斥著哭喊和叫喊聲的現場，日向看見一個人影從後頭努力將其他人給一一撥開，那是影山飛雄、表情非常不爽的影山飛雄，日向立刻機靈的從地板上竄起並連連倒退了好幾步，總覺得以前的他們似乎也常常上演這種戲碼。  
「呃、影山－」日向試圖先發制人。  
「所以那一晚，都是真的？」先發制人失敗，影山冰冷的語氣讓日向打了個冷抖。  
「這我可以解釋－我是有隱情的－」日向已經退到不能再退了，他背靠牆壁，求救的眼神拼命投向圍觀的人，然而對方不留下任何空隙、猛地抓住了他的肩膀。  
相當反差的，他的語氣接近哀求：  
「告訴我，這三年裡你都去做了什麼。」  
他逐漸收緊力道。

在喜悅的氛圍之外，這同樣也是現場所有人的疑問，只是尚未有人想要將這樣美好的重逢給打破。  
日向愣了一會，他從自己的包包抽出高橋家的鑰匙：「運動中心要關了，反正明天也是假日，我們換個地方聊要不要？」  
不習慣如此冷靜的話語從熟悉的人口中說出－影山覺得有哪裡不對勁，時隔三年，高中時的記憶像是有某些部分失了幀。  
「我會告訴你們一切。」

－TBC－


	13. 13

幸好高橋這個時段不在家，日向打開了電燈，盤算著家裡到底有沒有位子塞下這麼多人：「隨便找地方坐吧，我去拿點東西。」橘色的身影匆匆忙忙的從廚坊拎出冰水和杯子，接著又跑進不知道哪個房間，谷地看著這樣來回奔跑的人不禁出了神，她從沒想過如此的景象還會再次出現在眼前，甚至下一秒睜開眼就只是場夢她也不會覺得奇怪。  
「真的好難想像。」大地盯著天花板緩慢唸到，「起初我覺得自己想的太美好了，但在菅原這麼認真的告訴我後－我又覺得或許還真的有這個可能，沒想到最後居然都是真的。」  
「我也從沒想過這個推測會成立。」菅原揉著眼睛，當時在以為自己的假設是錯誤時他感傷的情緒都起來了，但當日向最後仍然現身時，他的淚水就真的完全沒法控制了。  
「這小子－等等得好好問他這三年到底發生了什麼事。」田中同樣擤著鼻子，想到三年前自己還哭的死去活來，但現在他只覺得人回來了就好。

在場的只有烏野的人留下，及川雖然也非常想要知道到底三年前發生了什麼事，卻被岩泉以暫且先不要打擾對方當作理由被帶了回去，臨走前還不忘留下手機號碼要日向日後再約他出來講清楚。  
看著人已經出來的影山，黑髮的人往左邊挪了一點，而對方則有默契的塞了進去，他在桌上撲平了一張白紙。「豎起耳朵聽好了，接下來的故事相當玄幻，但不管我怎麼說你們都要相信，不然我很像白癡，知道嗎？」日向審視著環繞了一圈，確定所有人都點頭後才願意鬆開口繼續道：  
「好了，那麼我要先從三年前、也就是2015年的一月說起。」  
他畫了一個點在紙的最右側，並且在上頭寫下年份。  
「據我所知，一切從這裡開始。」

講述的過程完全沒有間斷，日向一面說著，一面就像是在給自己溫習所有發生的一切，而這些經歷都在重複告訴著他自己還並不安全、危機還沒解除，他現在所做的一切隨時都有可能幻化成零，從頭開始。  
日向不曉得自己解釋了有多長時間，只知道打從發話開始就沒有人再打斷他，所有人都一語不發，而他也只顧著將這些離奇的事說得可以讓人聽懂而費盡心思，根本無暇顧及臉色瞬息萬變的眾人。

當他將所知道的一切都交代清楚後，日向如釋重負的鬆了口氣，覺得自己已經將畢生的口才都給耗盡。他重重的吐出一口氣，即將說出最後一個還尚未提及到的：他的記憶。  
「……剛剛一直沒有提到，雖然我說這些實驗沒有造成我身上有什麼缺陷，但是－」  
「但是你還是有什麼不可逆的傷害嗎！？」聽到此刻菅原終於克制不住的問出了聲，難道這就是日向為什麼遲遲不告訴他們真實身分的原因嗎？  
「還是心靈上有什麼傷害！」谷地也同樣附和著，剛剛在聽解釋的途中已經哭過一次，而此刻的她又有想要落淚的慾望：「不對啊經歷過那些事心靈怎麼不會受創－日向－」  
「日向你老實說不要憋著！就算敵人是高層人士我們也會保護你的！」田中根本沒有停止過哭泣，在一旁小聲擦拭眼淚的潔子也跟著點了點頭。  
「實在是太沒有人性了，是人渣吧？」月島此刻也難得說出了情緒性的字眼，山口又再抽了幾張衛生紙往鼻子擦去、搖頭道：「連人渣都不如。」

「等等各位冷靜點－我說過了、我沒有身體上的傷害，這也不是他們所期望的，當然有些小擦傷難免會在，但是－」日向頓時止住了話，剛剛有那麼一瞬間他瞄見了左側的人，他分析得出此刻對方完全暗沉下去的眼神－影山要氣炸了，這使他開始猶疑自己要不要繼續說下去。  
「但是什麼。」龐大的身軀朝他靠近，日向感受著強大的壓迫感，眼神飄移的道：「但、但是，我的記憶可能在實驗裡有些受損，所以我－」  
日向閉緊嘴吧，此刻的他簡直完全無法直視任何一個人的眼睛。  
「……所以你什麼都不記得？」影山接話，在長久的沉默後，日向閉著眼點了點頭。

時間彷彿被人按了暫停，日向感受到的第一個感官是觸覺－一股溫暖的懷抱環住了他。  
「辛苦你了。」谷地啜泣著道，纖細的兩隻手臂卻仍然有力的環上他的背脊，「不管發生什麼事都辛苦你了。」  
「所以你並不是刻意迴避著我們。」菅原露出滿足的笑容，此刻的他只覺得自己相當自私，失去記憶顯然並不是件好事，但他卻為了這件事而感到有些慶幸，「我一直都在想，如果真的是你的話，為什麼都遲遲不告訴我們。」

「我、我其實是有掙扎過要不要說出來的……」既然彼此都互相說開了，日向也不打算再做隱瞞，然而此話一出影山立刻就朝他投來銳利的視線：「你這傢伙，這有什麼好掙扎的？」  
「因為很危險啊！」日向對影山投來的不滿立刻做出反應，他解釋著：「剛剛我說了那麼多難道不都是些很可怕的事嗎？一般人也不會覺得這些是可以隨意說出口的事吧？而且我也不曉得如果說出來了你們會不會－」  
「那是因為日向還不瞭解我們的性格吧？」菅原朝日向投以一笑，以相當自信的口吻道：「現在你可以完全的信任我們了，我們比你想像的還要能幫上忙喔！」  
「是的，日向你不需要再單打獨鬥了！」谷地也握起日向的手，志氣滿滿的漾起笑容，「以後有什麼事就直接說出來吧！我們也會幫助你恢復記憶的！」  
「嗯、月島也這麼覺得吧！」一下子沒有接住大地的發話，月島愣了幾秒才支吾道：「這完全不是能拒絕的事吧？」  
「對啊！不用再獨自煩惱了日向！田中前輩我會好好帶你去熟悉的地方都走過一遍的！」

日向張著口看著不同的聲音和話語充斥在他耳邊，頓時一股奇怪的情緒逐漸上升，畢竟自己從未想過會有這麼一群人會擔心並且為他著想，因為他從有意識以來就沒有擁有過－  
他突然羨慕起有記憶以前的自己，原來他的生活就是圍繞著這群人嗎？  
「……我也會努力的。」  
這是他現在所能做的，為了不讓眼前的這些人失望、為了重新找回以往的牽絆。  
影山淺淺笑了出來。

－

早晨五點五十，在六點的鬧鈴響之前日向便睜開了眼睛，他先行關掉了手機鬧鐘，外頭的陽光順著方格窗戶一塊塊照在了綠色的地毯上，朦朧中他眨了眨眼，在昨日的記憶尚未歸位之前他便想起自己公佈了身份，如今他才感覺自己終於有三分之一成為了日向翔陽。  
昨日他們聊到了十一點，這已經是最晚的額度了，再晚下去就會有一夥人要在他家通宵。頓時回歸一人的家果真還是有些過於安靜，日向想起外國電影裡那些恐怖片的大屋子，他未來有機會買房肯定不會貪戀那些大空間。  
因為昨天所發生的事日向知道這一個早晨是如此的特別，儘管他沒法用言語來傾訴，但他雀躍的心跳仍然讓他勾起了笑容。

如今他的生活有了新的規劃，這也是昨日烏野的人所制定出來的，在接下來的日子，每個禮拜他都會花上一天和不同人相處，並且在那一天帶他去些以前到過的地方。  
目前陪同的對象只會以昨天聚會的幾個人為主（但並不包含及川他們，影山昨晚已經強烈反對了），大地表示這件事的詳細過程並不會主動透露給其他以前的隊友，一切的選擇權會放到日向手中，只有他願意時其他人才會有所鬆口，不然在任何時間、他都只會是沒有姓氏的“翔太”，至於及川那邊菅原會再去交涉。

所以假髮和隱形眼鏡還是要帶。日向厭惡的想，他實在受夠在這樣的大熱天裡頂著這樣一頭吸熱的黑色毛髮在艷陽下亂晃。但往好處想，如今他已經可以在大多數人面前展現真實的自我，不必在擔心會不會隨時被揭發，光是這點他其實就相當滿足了。  
日向再次拿出筆記本，自從自己所能做到的事到達極限時他就沒有再多寫任何資料了，但他現在有許多事情可以寫下，他得好好觀察周遭每一個人、瞭解他們的個性和習慣，這些紀錄肯定會幫助他在記憶上有所進展。

老實說，日向是有些緊張的，現在距離他清醒已經過去五個多月，但他仍然沒有記憶復甦的現象，一切都只是他“感覺”、他“認為”，和過去有所關連的任何線索都是如此模糊和不確定，像是閃電那樣轟的一下便不見蹤影，簡單來說就是他的記憶並沒有完整性，現在他所擁有的大概就是一千個拼圖裡的兩塊，連個邊邊角角都湊不起來。

將自己洗刷完後時間剛好來到六點整，彼時手機突然響起，正疑惑著這個時間究竟是誰會傳訊息過來，一切在日向看見傳送對象是誰後便正常起來了。這個時間對一位運動員來說是何等平常的作息，並且很有可能已經醒來一段時間了。  
“四點三十 高中時你平常的起床時間”  
這是第一條訊息。日向硬是忽略了一些微小的問題，比如為什麼對方知道自己的起床時間。  
“你都是騎腳踏車過來，我們會比賽誰比較早到”  
日向瞭解的點了點頭，原來這就是為什麼他一見到對方就有種不能輸的感覺。  
“最後是我贏了一回”  
日向盯著最後一句，這句話相較其他幾條都慢了幾秒，他懷疑這有詐。  
「不要、因為我沒有、記憶、就給我、亂說話」日向邊說著邊狠狠按下了發送鍵。  
在手機前等了約十秒鐘，對面才回傳過來一句簡短的話：“我沒有說謊，這是真的”

他們以前肯定鬧出過許多誤會，日向仍然盯著最後一條訊息，就算沒有誤會他也肯定很常被這個不會講話的白癡給搞到炸毛。  
“你生氣了嗎？”  
手機再次發出叮的一聲，日向故意放著沒做回應，很快對面又發來了一則訊息：“我道歉，但這是真的，等你記憶恢復後你就會曉得”  
“如果你很介意，算你贏也沒關係”  
日向先是愣住，頓時他笑了出來。他效仿著對方的語氣：  
“我沒有介意，這是真的”  
“但我會記住你這句話的”

－TBC－


	14. 14

他的筆記本陸陸續續增加了許多資料。  
在高橋回國後女人顯然對這七日以來所發生的事情感到震驚，她幾乎以為自己是去了一個月的長途旅行，彷彿再拖一天男孩就會回想起所有喪失的記憶。  
「但起碼我沒有把家裡炸了。」日向端出自己精心準備的晚餐（以往向高橋學來的），眨著眼示好的道。  
「這至少是我唯一可以慶幸的事了。」

嘴上雖然這麼說，但日向能夠和以前認識的人有所聯繫仍然讓她開心，只不過這下換她需要擴大工作範圍，比如如何防範那些孩子們的嘴，以及她得盡快和更高層的人取得關係，她知道肯定有一群人也在試圖平復三年前的這起事件，現在她仍然不曉得敵方究竟還剩下多少人、多大陣仗，就像是潛伏期的病毒，不至於讓你死亡，但卻能撓的你心癢癢。  
有時她都好奇自己是不是過於將這些事情放上心頭了？她本來不必做這麼多餘的事，起初她還可以利用身為記者的好奇心和責任感去解釋自己的行動，但如今高橋已經不覺得有這麼簡單了，她完全付出了精神和體力在日向身上，自願且不後悔的，或許她的心腸比自己想的還要好上許多。

在之後的一個月裡日向前往了許多地方，他被田中帶到一個叫做坂之下的商店，裡面的包子完全是營造他的胃蕾而生的，而商店主人正是之前在排球部見到的教練，日向才驚覺世界是如此狹小。  
他也去了一些護具店，這些行程多半是與影山同行，他們似乎在高中很常利用假日一起前往這些運動用品店，有時他們什麼也沒買、就只是看著而已，影山這麼告訴他。

「你是說，我們常常這樣在別人店裡晃了一個小時，卻什麼也沒買就出來？」日向總結了一遍影山的話，黑髮的人似乎覺得這是個愚蠢的問題，他點頭道：「我們很常這樣。」  
「高中時的我們並沒有太多零花錢。」影山繼續補充。  
「你說的對……我剛剛也覺得蠻合理的，是我以前會做的事。」  
「……你其實也不用一直附和我，我們以前應該是、更多爭吵的。」  
日向忽然抬頭，他震驚的盯著比自己高一截的人：「難道我們關係很不好？」  
「我沒有這麼說！」看著表情逐漸凝重起來的日向男人猛地搖起頭來：「彼此都是隊友，怎麼會關係不好？」  
「我覺得你跟那個什麼月……眼鏡仔的關係好像就不太好。」日向瞇起雙眼，懷疑的眼神再明顯不過。「但既然你這麼說就代表我們關係應該真的還不錯吧！」  
影山沉默了一會，黑色的眼珠子朝著地板凝視了幾秒，隨後他抬起頭：「嗯，真的很好。」

這下換日向不曉得該怎麼回覆了。  
「呃，總覺得你應該不是說話很直的類型，感覺有點奇怪……」日向抿了下嘴唇，隨即他忽然面露驚恐，略微提高了音量：「等等該不會你是在迎合我吧？從之前跟你傳Line就有這種感覺了，為什麼到了某些時後就會切換性格？影山同學你不需要這麼做，你只要把最真實的一面－」  
「這就是現在的我。」影山低下頭，看著總是如此喋喋不休的人道，「而且都經過三年了人也是會變的吧。」  
「喔、對喔，也是呢。」日向又轉回腦袋，三年的確夠讓一個人的個性和習慣有所改變了，他不曉得這樣的轉變是記憶回來以後的自己能夠接受的嗎？會不會他空缺了多少時間就要花多少對等的時間將之補上？  
－這是一定的吧，這是他躊躇後得出的結論。

「嗯－總覺得，有些不甘心又有點抱歉呢。」日向搔搔腦袋，雖然他這些時間以來也不好過，但其他人都是有意識的經歷了這三年，這麼說來或許後者會更痛苦一些，畢竟自己完全沒有記憶，他像是睡了三個小時就醒來的人，但在這三個小時裡晝夜已經更迭數次，他錯過了許多人的故事，而那些人卻也從沒有忘記過他。  
「知道就好。」聞言，影山只是笑了一下，看見如此沒心沒肺的發言日向正想指責一場，很快自己的腦袋就被一隻厚實的手掌給蓋住了。「我會等你追上來的。」

日向深吸一口氣，這樣王者的發言要是對一般人說肯定會不爽，但他卻對這句話產生了其他共鳴。「可惡－你跟那一晚也差太多了吧！」日向將感覺要把自己壓縮水的手給拎掉，大聲在運動器具店叫嚷起來，「明明那時候很溫柔的！」  
「我現在有很兇嗎！？」對突然炸毛的人感到費解，影山立刻做出反駁，渾然不曉得經過的人正以奇怪的眼神看向他們。  
「影山君你應該完全的改一下你那讓人一下子就生氣起來的說話方式！」  
「還不是對你才會這樣！」  
「你頭腦是出了什麼問題－」  
最後他們是在即將要被手機給拍下來時匆忙離開店家的。

在這之後日向也迅速的和其他人熟了起來，因為地理位置相近，菅原時不時就會來找他，而其他人則是會在眾多工作中撥出時間與他見面。很快來到七月下旬，各大學校開始放假，這代表著更多人的時間鬆了開來，日向很快就從月島那裡收到了一個計劃詳細的旅行表－他們即將前往東京來趟四天三夜的旅程。

「這－」日向盯著玻璃桌上過分詳細的行程表，頓時以為自己是要前去集訓，東京旅行只是個幌子，「這都是月島你一個人規劃的嗎？」  
「還有山口。」月島朝身旁的友人望了一眼，山口笑著揮了揮手：「其實大部分還是月仔想的啦。」  
日向一行行看著每天的時間被規劃的詳細，上面除了基本的寫在幾點會到達哪裡幾點要出發之外，交通工具、伙食餐廳、住宿地點等都準備的完善，忽然打從心底升上來的崇拜完全到達了巔峰，他差點就沒有跪下來摸拜了：「你真的太厲害了月島，我們以前關係真的不好嗎？」  
「……你會後悔自己這麼說的。」  
「日向我跟你說，月仔這句話應該這麼理解：我們以前關係雖然不怎麼好但後來－啊好痛我的大腿肉……」

「我們有任務在身，不是出去隨便玩玩的。」月島撐了一下眼鏡，將平板給挪到餐桌中間，「因此會特別集中我們高中時去過的練習場和曾經對打過的學校，主要就是這兩個，音駒和梟谷。」  
「貓……貓咪？」  
「是音駒。」月島糾正，隨後他思考了半晌，小聲的提醒道：「你可以多注意他們。」  
「喔喔好的！是因為他們很強嗎？」沒有思考過的疑問很快就惹來了一陣嫌棄的眼神，一瞬間日向忽然有點理解為什麼月島會說他們高中的關係不好了，或許他三年來一直都在受這種眼神的鄙視。

「我們決定先不告訴你為什麼。」剛剛持續保持沉默的影山接話，這次的旅行他也會去，當然是以眾多犧牲所換來的連假，「也許你能靠著自己想起來一些事情也說不定。」  
「說的好像我不靠你們就什麼也想不起來的一樣啊！」日向雙手交叉擺在胸前氣勢洶洶的道，但很快他便洩起氣來，神情掩蓋不住的沮喪：「但好像真的是這樣……」  
「嘛嘛－記憶這種事情本來就很難說啊。」山口試圖平復落寞的日向，很快後者便重新打起精神，志氣滿滿的贊同道：「你說的對啊山口，既然你們都為我做了這麼多我一定得加把勁了！」  
「……你還是不要說話好了。」月島幽幽的道。  
「日向你再聽我說，這句話月仔其實是想這麼說的：我不曉得應付你太過熱情的態度，所以為了不尷尬你－啊好痛我的手臂……」

餐桌一度吵吵嚷嚷，日向很是熟悉這種感覺，他高中三年就是和這麼一群人陪伴走過來，充滿打鬧卻又互相著想的。  
是再好不過的盛夏氣息。

－

月島像課堂抽問的老師，他比出三根手指頭：「三個要點，翔太。」  
「記得喬裝、不要對日向有反應，還有要記得跟緊。」日向順著手指頭一一數完，接著又有些哀求的問道：「真的不能對熟人說這些事情嗎？朋友也不行？」  
「想想你現在的狀況吧。」影山調整著帽子和墨鏡，這麼一個大熱天他實在很不想把自己包裝成這樣，但因應月島所要求，既然要跟就得好好聽他的話，這是菅原前輩所派送下來的指令。「越多人知道就越麻煩。」  
「說的好像你們知道就沒事啊。」日向瞪了一眼，影山只是撇了撇嘴，不曉得該怎麼反駁。  
「菅原前輩並沒有特別說你不能公佈，但礙於你以前好的有些糟糕的交際能力，或許很多人都是你的熟人，因此為了省下麻煩，我認為你還是不要隨便說出去了。」  
「朋友都不行？」  
「前提是你知道誰是你的朋友。」月島露出狡猾的笑容，日向戲劇化的倒抽一口氣，好啊這個眼鏡仔，他已經知道高中的自己為什麼會和他關係不好了，這個個性和影山比起來都有一等一的麻煩。

「再者，你以前所認識的那些人都各奔東西去了，待會我會給你一個名單，讓你知道你認識的人究竟有多麼海量－幹嘛這樣看我？」  
「月島，雖然有的時候我很討厭你，但你真的很好用。」日向感激的握緊雙手，雖然是帶著黑色隱形眼鏡，月島卻能想像出放著光的橘色瞳孔正溼漉漉的看著他：「夠了、好噁心。而且我不是工具人。」  
「我明明也有派上用場吧？」影山瞇著眼，隔著墨鏡日向都能讀出他略微不爽的神情，「平常事情已經夠忙了也還是陪你出去。」  
「好的謝謝你，大忙人影山君，真是多虧你的幫忙。」  
「並不想扯入你們的爭吵中。」

他們先行到旅店寄放行李，緊接著就前往音駒高中，此時因為還在上課時段只能在周圍觀望，但也足夠他們看到音駒的體育館了。  
「所以我們曾經在那邊打過球？」日向回頭詢問，影山點了點頭：「還有合宿過。」  
「誒－那是回憶滿滿的地方呢，如果可以進去看看就好了。」  
「那需要有熟人。」月島看了一眼手機，臉上的表情明顯出賣了他冷靜的語氣，「雖然我知道有誰可以帶我們進去……」  
「月仔。」山口見狀便也回過頭，哀求的語氣卻帶著另一股氣場，「你說過，我們是來出任務的。」  
「……山口，不需要你這樣說我也知道。」  
「他們在說什麼？」日向抬頭望向身旁的人。  
「不知道。」影山咬下一口冰棒。

很快一抹陰影就往日向身上照來，他轉頭看見一個比自己高出許多的人走了過來，那人的一些頭髮還被梳了上去，像是－  
「雞、雞冠－」  
「我家表弟。」月島一個箭步就蓋住日向的口，還不忘瞪了一眼管不住嘴的人：「他講話有點直接。」  
「那還真是你們家優良的遺傳啊？」眼神頗有不良風範的人掃視了一圈日向，他接收到的第一直覺是這個人並不好惹。「話說這傢伙剛剛是想說雞冠頭吧？嗯？」  
「呃，抱、抱歉。」日向刻意將自己的聲音裝的純真一些，頓時間他都被自己的嗓音給嚇到，為什麼十八歲的人可以發出這種聲音？他的聲帶是怎麼構成的？  
「嗯－我接受了。」黑尾饒有興致的笑了起來，日向頓時豎起一身寒毛，他以前真的跟這種人認識？這都是什麼狗屎運，怎麼一個比一個看起來都還要麻煩？

「話說山口就算了，為什麼這傢伙也在？」黑尾指向已經啃完最後一口冰棒的影山，黑髮的人後知後覺的抬起眼，疑惑的嗯了一聲：「抱歉，我漏聽了什麼嗎？」  
「這種感覺還真是沒變啊－」黑尾爽朗的笑了幾聲，他盤著手道：「我是在問你這個大忙人怎麼會有這個時間跑來這裡？」  
影山頓了頓，隨後只是低頭往日向看了一眼，以今天早上吃了什麼早餐般的口氣道：「來陪他表弟。」  
「什麼鬼藉口啊。」黑尾頓時笑岔了氣，他搔著腦袋：「雖然不曉得你們真正的用意是什麼－但讓你們進來參觀一下也是可以啦，只不過要等到四點以後，這段時間你們可以先去附近晃晃，到時候我們校門口見。」  
約好了時間和地點後便各自分散，黑尾打趣的望向逐漸離去的人影，他滑開了手機，知道有誰會喜歡這些意想不到的事情。

－TBC－


	15. 15

酷熱的暑期並不適合他。  
比起豔陽他更喜歡落雪，比起潮汐更迭的海他更喜歡靜謐清幽的山，他喜惡分明的性格或許源自於他並不中意浪費時間在不能理解或沒有意義的事情上，尤其在踏入網路世界之後他便更快速的瞭解到自己需要的是什麼。

當研磨收到日向翔陽死亡的消息時，有那麼一段時間，他對所有事都喪失了熱情。  
他開始思考如果人事物都有消亡的一天，那麼他為什麼還要付出感情在這些容易被時間給摧殘的事物身上。如果人是那麼麻煩的存在，那他寧願選擇不要去愛或恨，冰冷的機器和數字似乎更迎合他的胃口。  
在大宅子裡，黑尾是他唯一和外界聯絡的媒介。事實上他並不喜歡這麼說，透過網路他得知世上所發生的一切，就算足不出戶也能知道另一條巷子在前幾天發生了搶劫案，他需要的並不多，靠著一點經濟腦袋也能在這個網路世界存活下去。

研磨盯著電腦屏幕，他需要的真的不多，也並沒有無理取鬧的向誰奢求什麼，要一個人留下也那麼困難嗎？  
他第三次看向震動的快要滑下桌子的手機，在避免重新買第二台之前，研磨終究還是接聽了。  
「喲，有好好吃飯嗎？」友人的聲音一如既往的中氣十足，研磨開了擴音，繼續處理自己的事情，「感覺就是沒有……算了這不是今天的重點，剛剛我得到了一個有趣的消息，烏野那群人你還記得嗎？」  
研磨挑了下眉，他辦公的手停了一下後又繼續在鍵盤上敲打，「嗯。」他輕輕回應了聲。  
得到了回覆後黑尾便繼續道：「影山、月島和山口三個人不曉得為什麼突然過來，還說想要進我們高中晃晃。」  
「所以？」研磨瞄了一眼手機，打算如果對方仍然沒有什麼要緊事要說的話就會即刻掛掉。「所以這不是超有趣的嗎？你要出來看看嗎？」電話另一頭的人聲音雀躍，很快研磨便切斷了通話，不敢相信這就是全部了。

友人似乎並沒有打算放棄，在接下來又連續收到了幾通電話，但都被研磨一通通給無視了，直到最後黑尾發來了一通簡訊，他才在上廁所時滑了一下手機。  
“好吧，我承認我是希望你可以出來透透氣  
但這不只是其中一個原因，是因為他們幾個還帶了一個被稱為月島表弟的人  
老實說，那一看就不是  
可是那傢伙卻一直帶給我一種違和感，尤其是他在叫我雞冠頭的時候  
總之，如果你能出來看看的話，我覺得不會有什麼損失  
而且你快要一個禮拜沒出家門了  
記得倒垃圾”  
研磨盯著一條條字句躊躇了會，他望了眼右上角的時間。下午三點四十七。  
他期許著下午的熱度不會像中午那般考驗人心。

他刻意錯開了放學時間，本來暑假就已經很少人了，現在多半是暑期輔導或補考的人才來，零星的人散佈在偌大的操場上，唯有體育館仍然傳來球與球碰撞的聲音。  
「很懷念嗎？」黑尾注意到身後的友人正目不轉睛的盯著運動中心，後者很快轉移了視線：「並沒有。」  
「你要去打招呼一下嗎？」在進入門口之前黑尾詢問，研磨搖了搖頭便逕自走上觀眾席，他們就算見了面也不知道該說什麼，那還不如一開始就不要搭話，「不用說我來了。」  
「知道了。」

在帶友人進來後黑尾便回歸嚮導的職位，他笑咪咪的看著場上在做魚躍的後輩，似乎很滿意有這麼一群學弟的存在。  
「所以，什麼風把你們吹過來？」黑尾仍然望著球場，話題的中心卻已經跑向了身旁的人，「作為帶你們進來的人，總是得有點權力知道你們想做什麼吧？不然學校也是會很危險的呢。」  
月島瞇起本來就細長的眼，眼鏡下的嫌棄眼神完全沒有餘地的顯露出來，雖然他早就知道這個男人並不會輕易放過，但對這個問題如此窮追不捨的對方也相當反常。他完全可以用其他方式來作為帶他們進來的交換，比如請吃一頓晚餐之類的，如今看來不讓他問到底是不會讓黑尾罷休了。  
「啊，還有一點，我根本不相信這傢伙是你的表弟。」黑尾雙手插在腰上，爽朗的笑容在此刻像是得逞的大魔王，「如果真的是的話，你的青梅竹馬跟過來就算了，但這傢伙也在就讓人很匪夷所思了。」黑尾指了指黑髮的高個子，影山忍不住上前一步，他的身軀剛好可以略微蓋住日向。  
月島仰天深深吸了一口氣，似乎在努力著讓自己不要爆發，他的努力日向都看在眼裡，要不是眾多人在這他都要落淚了，日向總感覺這傢伙不是個輕易讓人可以說到如此地步的存在。

日向再次抬頭望了一眼黑尾，後者也同樣笑著回望了一眼。月島給的名單對他而言是自己的第一眼印象，雖然他從剛開始真實見到雞冠頭就覺得對方是個深不可測的人，但他並沒有感受到任何的不適和威嚇感，憑著這點他便能推算對方應該不是個壞人，當然還有其他種種的情感因素，這是日向說不上來的，他只能模模糊糊的知道自己的第一直覺應該不會出錯。  
「你是個好人嗎？」他撥開影山和月島，較兩人都矮一截的日向便從中竄了出來。  
「噗－這什麼奇怪的問題？」黑尾忍不住笑出聲，看著月島的神情越來越有想要殺人的衝動，他咳了兩聲趕緊抓回自己的冷靜，「好吧，這位小朋友，我覺得人無法用好和壞來界定，更何況我們根本沒有交談過多少次，難道我說什麼你就會相信什麼嗎？」  
「好啦，所以你的答案呢？」黑尾愣了一下，沒想到眼前的男孩在聽完了自己的解釋後還會如此執著的想要知道答案，他只好硬著頭皮回覆：「我覺得我不是個好人。」  
說完後，黑尾捏著下巴又再次補充：  
「但我很為重要的人著想的。」

得到答覆的人立刻漾起了笑容，很好，他的淺意識告訴自己絕對不會看錯人。「月島，我覺得他可以。」日向抬起腦袋，分外認真的道。  
「他可以？」月島差點覺得自己要岔氣，這是要他數數這兩個人見面的時間嗎？不到半個小時日向是如何鑑定出這個人是安全的？「我真的從來沒有搞懂你的腦子過。」  
「說得太嚴重了啊！」日向生氣的抓著月島的手臂晃動了幾下。  
「我也很好奇你為什麼覺得可以。」另一道聲音竄入日向耳裡，他往左側看去，發現影山正低頭望著自己，「但如果你覺得可以的話，那就說吧。」  
「喔喔影山－你在發光你知道嗎。」日向閃著眼睛誇張的比劃著。  
「等等，我就活生生站在你們面前啊，完全不理解你們到底在討論什麼。」

「黑尾前輩，失禮了。」山口看著局勢已定，他上前握住了黑尾的手，並且試圖將對方拖往外頭，「你知道我們都是這樣有點冒冒失失的……所以等會我會先跟你說一些事情讓您預備好心情，希望您不要覺得被冒犯。」  
「什、什麼？你要我預備什麼？我們現在又是要去哪裡？」  
「您先跟著我出來吧……」

月島看著已經被拖行一段距離的人，他終於忍不住嘆了好大一口氣：「日向，他是個理性的人，不一定會覺得你說的是真的。」  
「但你們都相信了啊！你們就是我最好的證人！是吧影山？」  
「……嗯。」  
「為什麼遲疑這麼久！？」  
影山捏了下鼻子，雖然說不管日向怎麼決定他都會尊重，但他仍然有些不滿對方能在這麼短時間內就博得日向的信任。「總之你還是得小心點。」  
「那一開始不要說不就得了。」月島痛苦的撐起額頭，隨後他們也跟著山口離開了體育館。  
研磨收起手機，他離開座位區，貓一樣的跟了出去。

他們在校園裡隨處可見的一條長椅將故事給說了開來。  
第二次的講述已經讓他熟悉了許多，因此這次花的時間相較第一次還要減少許多，日向相當滿意自己的口才能力，渾然不曉得黑尾已經陷入了混亂的思緒當中。  
在良久的沉默後山口從包包裡掏出一張白紙，黑尾定睛一看才發現那是一張契約書。「你得保證剛剛所聽到的一切都不會說出去。」山口解釋。  
「我才不會說出去的好嗎！這種事怎麼說得出口！」黑尾氣憤的反駁，對於自己被想的有多差勁而有些失望，但他還是接下契約書並簽了名。  
「所以你真的相信？」日向驚訝的看著男人豪爽的簽下姓名，對事情的順利發展感到無所適從，「不覺得這只是在科幻小說裡才會出現的情節？還是什麼整人節目？」  
「那你們還真大費周章從宮城來到這兒了啊。」黑尾將契約書遞回去，他試圖讓自己保持在冷靜的狀態，但現在他還真有些坐不住了－這可是活生生的日向翔陽啊，那個給自己友人帶來巨大生命轉變的人。

「但我有個請求，能否讓研磨見見你呢？」  
「我們沒有想要讓這麼多人知道。」月島先行否決，他望了一眼又想要說什麼日向，以眼神示意對方最好別再想些有的沒的，「你今天已經知道了，這傢伙完全沒有保守秘密的能力。」  
「這是我的信任……」  
「但可能已經晚了。」黑尾搔了下臉頰，不好意思的望著一直待在不遠處的研磨，因為天色昏暗的關係，只有他一個人瞧見這容易隱藏自己氣息的人悄悄跟了上來，「因為研磨就在那邊……」

四個人頓時睜大眼睛，月島猛然回頭發現真的如黑尾所說，一抹人影早就不知道站在樹旁有多久了，研磨只是直勾勾的看著他們。「天啊，我受夠了。」月島拎下眼鏡，希望自己只是近視過深而看錯。  
「剛剛是誰說這傢伙看起來人很好的……」日向一下子從座位上跳了起來，影山只是愣愣的回應：「……就是你啊你這呆子。」  
頭髮微長的人從樹旁離開，他踩著沙沙作響的葉子來到日向身旁，並沒有先行問話，他只是將人給轉了一圈、拉高對方的雙手，接著像海關人員那樣將日向從頭到腳都檢視了一遍，最後緊緊抱住了對方。  
「記不起來沒關係。」  
日向感覺到肩膀上有什麼溫熱的東西滴了下來。  
「回來了就好。」

－TBC－


	16. 16

來到東京的第一晚並沒有住到夢寐以求的旅店，日向下榻了一間古色古香的日式老屋子－研磨的家。  
「今晚能來我家過夜嗎？」日向還記得當時研磨提出邀約後影山的表情變化的如此多采多姿，他甚至以為自己是未成年的小孩子要在其他人家過夜時會產生安全疑慮。  
「如果不會打擾到你的話－」他自動忽略哀怨的影山，向月島投來詢問的眼神，後者並沒有什麼表情，只是話裡仍然存在關心：「不要再給我惹出什麼其他事，現在你的責任在我們身上，手機存好了我的電話吧。」日向溫順的點著腦袋，月島便沒有再多說什麼。  
「翔陽不必這麼拘謹，以前我們相當要好。」  
「真的嗎？那我就放心了－看來我挺會交際的啊！」

看著已經聊得渾然忘我的人，影山只是搓了一下日向的腦袋，黑色的假髮立刻雜亂了起來。「要記得回來。」他小聲嘟嚷了幾句，立刻惹來日向的白眼：「你是我媽嗎影山同學？還有你不知道假髮很難梳順的嗎！」  
「那乾脆就別再帶那個假髮了。」他皺眉盯著那抹黑毛，想到自己已經有好久一段時間沒在這傢伙身上見到橘色的元素就覺得不適應，並且理應他今晚就能見到的。「這可不行啊，菅原前輩下達的命令不能違背。」

兩批人馬在夜色上升以前就已經分開，來到研磨住的大屋子後日向頓時哇的驚呼了聲，這還是他第一次見到如此氣派和典型的日式建築，古色古香的味道很難想像有這麼一號人物在裡頭做著網路事業，而當研磨介紹完一輪屋子後半個小時已經過去了。  
「晚餐叫外賣可以嗎？」研磨拿起手機，日向在廁所裡正試圖摘下假髮和隱形眼鏡，他大聲的嗯了一聲，「我吃什麼都可以！」  
「那太好了。」並沒有經過多少時間，當日向拎著假髮和隱眼盒走出來時研磨才真切的感受到日向是如此真實的站在自己眼前，在日向離開的那一段時間他曾經覺得橘色相當礙眼，但明亮溫暖的顏色卻仍然不經意的流進他的視線中，如今最適合這抹顏色的代言人回來了，研磨忍不住招了招手，示意橘髮的人趕緊過來。

「嗯？」日向將自己的東西放到一旁，快速的小腳步一下子就來到了研磨身邊，後者只是拉著他來到矮桌旁坐下，緊接著雙手就開始撥弄起對方的毛髮來。  
這些觸感是真實的。研磨將日向的前髮給往後梳。他又捏了下對方的臉蛋，這樣柔軟的感觸也是真實的。他忍不住再捏了幾把，直到日向唉唷的叫了一聲，並且將對方的手給輕輕的掰下來。「雖然不曉得這麼說對不對－但我是貨真價實的日向翔陽喔！」  
朝氣的語調、蓬勃的氣息、靈動真摯的眼珠子，研磨微微笑了一下，如果有人說這一切都是夢境他會覺得極其合理，並且寧願沉溺於這樣的美夢永遠不醒－但重點是這一切都是真的，這反而帶給他一種未知的恐懼感、一種熟悉的人事物又會再被剝奪的恐懼感。  
而他知道那位和翔陽前來的影山飛雄也具有著同樣的感情。  
「真想把你永遠留在這裡就好。」研磨笑著說到，溫柔的語氣讓日向頓時不寒而慄：「哈哈不行啦，我還要回家。」

外賣很快就送到，他們於晚餐時間聊了許多，很奇特的，日向總以為對方並不是擅於聊天的類型，但他們在交談中只是相當自然的一來一往，似乎就如同研磨先前所說的那樣，他們的關係相當好，彼此習慣的一套對話模式已經逐漸從餐桌上被帶了出來。  
他們聊到了剛開始是如何見面，之後又是怎麼建立關係，以及他們曾經在東京體育館的比賽，除此之外他們私底下也有許多交流，研磨也提到了日向的交際能力，他還有許多認識的人，是多到在失憶的這段時間需要花上好一陣子才能一一認識完的，他們聊到深夜，研磨盡自己所能將以往所認識日向翔陽的一切都再次傾訴回去給主人。

「你不必急於找回記憶。」研磨的語氣正如他話語的內容一樣不疾不徐，「當你越急於求取什麼，你很有可能就會亂了手腳，最後什麼也沒得到。」  
「……研磨看的出來我很急嗎？」日向調整了一下坐姿，沒想過自己的表現是如此的明顯，「我只是認為，如果不早點找回它們會對我身旁的人不利。」  
「一步一步、穩紮穩打的。」研磨露出笑容，顯然對身旁的人會這麼說不感到意外，「這也是你以前所告訴我的，你在練習排球上擁有企圖心，但也同時知道自己有哪裡需要補足，你正是這樣實實在在走上來的。」  
研磨的話並沒有多少起伏，但一言一語仍然敲上了日向的心頭，像是涼涼的溪水從他身下流過，清新的風穿過他的指間和心房。

十二點的鐘敲響，日向不得不回房休息，研磨並沒那麼早睡，他們簡單道過晚安後便各自離去。  
這好像是他有記憶以來第一次在朋友家過夜。不知自己躺了多久，日向只是迷迷糊糊的想。隱約間他聽見拉門被悄然打開，一抹身影跪座到了他的身旁，日向不曉得那是夢境還是現實，只感覺到低溫度的手指輕緩的梳開了他睡亂的頭髮。  
「歡迎回來。」

－

日向從沒想過自己會擁有這麼完美無暇的一場睡眠。當他起身睜開第一眼時只覺得鼻尖充滿香氣，大腦和思緒都異常的鮮活，他狐疑的撫摸著白色墊被，他明明睡在榻榻米上卻彷彿落入五星級飯店的柔軟床鋪差點一陷不起。  
他們簡單吃了家中的食物當作早餐後日向又即將啟程，他昨晚已經和月島約好了十點在車站見面。  
「翔陽，你方便在行程結束後回來我這裡一趟嗎？」臨走前，研磨對著穿鞋的日向道。  
「嗯？有什麼事嗎？」  
「有些東西想要給你。」研磨笑了一下，將日向有些凌亂的假髮給梳弄整齊，「也有些事想要跟你說。」  
「那當然可以啦！」男孩欣然答應，嘴上拉起的笑容相當吻合七月的熱辣太陽。或許他也不是那麼討厭夏天的，研磨想。「那麼祝你旅途順利。」

短暫的敘舊調整好了心情，雖然他現在仍然對未來的發展一無頭緒，記憶的找尋也看似模糊渺茫，但比起先前一個人走過來的路程，現在的他已經踏實許多了，而日向知道這種安心感正是身旁的人為他建立起來的。  
一切看起來正在往光明的方向前進。  
「啊，他來了。」在茫茫人群中影山率先發現了日向，山口看著一早就活力充沛的人敏捷的閃過好幾個路人跑了過來，「早安啊日向，睡的還好嗎？」  
「研磨家的床超級軟的！」日向忍不住大聲誇讚起那讓他一夜好眠的床鋪，突然想到自己應該問問那到底是從哪買來的，「躺下去後就一覺睡到天亮了！」  
「感覺日向應該也很少失眠的時候吧。」山口笑著拿出車票，月島回頭看了眼後只是說了句太吵了。

這之後他們來到了梟谷以及東京體育館，途中也順便停留了一些著名景點，說這是一個來放鬆的四天三夜旅行也不為過，只是他們並不常停留下來拍照，通常都是山口突然想起時才會偶爾興致起來拍些照片。  
「菅原前輩有交代，要記得拍照給他們看。」山口囑咐著，連忙將照片給發到群組裡。  
「你就不能單獨發過去嗎？」月島感覺到褲袋裡的手機傳來叮的一聲，不瞭解為什麼出遊相片有需要群發。  
「我是想說其他人應該也會蠻好奇的啦……」將手機收回包包，臉上雀躍的表情似乎一點也沒有將月島的話給放到心裡。山口連忙轉換了話題：「好了好了，前往下一個行程！」

一路上日向都止不住誇張的驚嘆聲，人潮和高樓大廈的密集度完全和自己所待的地方相差太多，他的手機倒是拍了不少風景照，記憶的事被他一下子丟到腦後，此時此刻他只想著現在，自由的靈魂遊走在城市之間，一切都看起來好極了。  
視線不由自主的轉到身旁的高中隊友身上，有時日向認為自己不得不去思考一些哲學性的問題，難道只有擁有記憶的他才能奠基起日向翔陽嗎？又或者那些記憶其實並不是很重要，真正將他塑造起來的另有他物。  
隨即日向搖了搖頭，正因為有著身旁這群人他才有必要找回記憶，他重視和這群人所生活的點點滴滴，並且他們既然是一起走過來的伙伴，一定有些共同的歷史記憶構成了他們彼此的情誼。  
也構成了現在這群人願意為自己付出的原因。  
天光仍然明亮，他們還有大筆時間可以消磨。

回返旅店時的電車是安靜的，日向盯著從車窗照射進來的陽光在電車地板上隨著移動和晃動上下搖曳，車外的雲層和陽光流動的很快，和車內癱在坐位上不動的乘客成了對比，日向晃著腦袋，雖然他一直覺得自己的體力和精神還算不錯的，但似乎是之前的實驗留下了一點點壞毛病，就是有時他會比較容易想睡覺。  
「很累嗎？」影山看著半瞇著眼的人，日向只是微微傾過頭盯著他，隨即又遙遙頭轉了回去。「少再騙了，你眼睛都快闔上了。」  
「我體力哪有那麼差……」日向將腦袋塞進放在腿上的厚背包，雖然身旁的月島和山口也正在休息，但只要想到坐在自己左側的這傢伙還醒著他就不想要這麼輕易睡著，「話說你不累嗎？」日向將一邊的臉頰轉上來，另一半隨著重力沉陷到包包裡。  
「還好啊？」影山語氣輕鬆，他思索了一會又繼續道：「應該還是排球打完的時候比較累。」  
「你這個排球白癡……」日向又將整張臉給塞回去，聲音悶悶的從布料裡傳出。  
「好意思說，你不也是嗎？」

好一陣子他們都沒有說話，久到影山以為日向就維持這個姿勢睡著了，正當他想要將對方的睡姿給矯正過來時，身旁的人突然咯咯的笑了起來。  
「我突然想到，以前我們的對話就是這樣嗎？」  
「……應該差不多吧？怎麼這麼問？」影山困惑的眨眨眼，看著日向緩慢的抬起頭，包包都被他壓的凹陷了一個洞。  
「但這個對話也太白癡了吧？」他再度笑出了聲，雖然日向仍然帶著隱形眼鏡，但影山能想像出好看的橘色眼睛像外頭反射夕陽的溪在閃閃發亮，「影山你老實告訴我，我們以前是不是常常吵架。」  
「這、這要看吵架的定義是什麼……」影山縮了縮肩膀，對突然靠過來的人有些見外，「但我真的覺得我們關係沒有不好，所以你不要再想些奇怪的事情了。」

說到這裡日向又噗嗤的笑了一聲，他知道對方想起了在護具店的對話，現在似乎還以為自己在懷疑彼此的關係相當不好。  
「我沒有覺得我們關係不好，相反的，如果你都說到這個份上了，肯定就代表我們已經有很深的關係了。」  
「你知道就好。」影山鬆了一口氣，為自己成功澄清了彼此的關係而感到慶幸，「但以前我們真的有吵過一次。」  
「疑？現在？這個時候說這個？」日向原本放鬆的身子一下子彈了起來，但很快他就覺得這個話題有趣極了，雀躍的心情完全在語氣裡浮現：「超級好奇的啊！說來聽聽如何？」

影山頓了頓，困惑於怎麼會有人這麼好奇以前自己的吵架內容，更何況當事人還在這裡，疑惑之際，他還是敲開了嘴唇：「就是－以前我們有個快攻，在很早以前那基本上都是靠我的力量去完成的。」故事才剛開始日向就覺得自己被冒犯到，這自然卻又驕傲的語氣是怎麼回事？  
「以前的你都是閉著眼睛跳去打球的，但那一回吵架的主因就是因為你想要睜開眼睛去打，然後我不願意。」  
日向迅速的跑過幾竄思緒，他伸出手阻擋試圖要繼續說下去的影山：「等等，你剛剛是說，最開始我是閉眼去打你傳過來的球？」  
「就是。」影山不假思索的回覆，果斷的語氣頓時讓日向驚訝的從座位上站了起來：「天啊那我也太信任你了吧？」  
「……我不曉得你當時的想法是怎樣的。」影山只是低下腦袋，實際上當時他也的確被這樣百分百的信任給嚇到了，甚至準確來說，他為自己能夠獲得這樣的情感而感到欣喜，但如今聽從前的搭檔直接從口裡說出來他還真不知道以什麼表情回覆。

「那為什麼你聽到我要睜開眼睛打球時會拒絕？」日向再度回歸座位，他抱著包包、豎起十二萬分精神以期待的模樣看向影山，這使的黑髮的人完全不曉得該怎麼解釋。  
「因、因為……我覺得、那個快攻之所以能成功，正是因為沒有你的意識……」影山支吾的道，此刻他的眼神完全不敢看向身旁的人，雖然他們最後以和平收場，但這段不成熟的黑歷史從自己嘴吧裡說出來還是相當考驗羞恥力。  
並沒有得到想像中的數落，日向反而笑得更加開朗，甚至眼睛都彎成了一個好看的弧度：「但最後我們一定成功了對吧？」  
他想起自己在市民運動中心打影山傳遞過來的球時相當順手，就像是為他刻意調整好了角度，而他也深深知道那份快速和默契並不是一兩天就建立起來的。  
現在日向也才想起或許那時的影山也給予了他一份無形的信心，儘管那時他還尚未公布自己的身份，但影山仍然朝他傳來那一球，彷彿知道他會接下那樣。

「真好，看來我高中的時候真的有一群很好的伙伴呢，得盡早找回記憶了！」日向志氣高昂的縮緊拳頭，亮白的牙齒因微笑而嶄露開來，一下子他就轉變了語氣：「話說影山同學那時候應該很獨裁吧？說什麼不用我的意識之類的。」  
「我、這－」影山頓時結巴起來，他尷尬的搔了下平整滑順的頭髮，那一塊因而隆起了一團，「不置可否……」  
「哈哈哈－你讓我越來越想回憶起來了！以前的我們肯定還有很多好玩的回憶！」日向愉快的晃動著兩條腿，似乎隨時都要蹦起來一樣。  
「如果這會成為你的推力的話……」他困擾的含糊說著。  
「肯定會的！」日向大氣的拍著影山的肩膀，興奮的彷彿下一秒就要牽起對方的手：「到時候我想起來了一定第一個跟你報備。」  
聞言，影山頓時亮起眼睛，他反覆問著：「你說真的？」  
「真的，不反悔。」日向點著腦袋，以誠懇的語氣再次做出重申，只覺得眼前的人在剛剛莫名有種大型犬聽見有肉條可以吃的反應，他都快要摸上別人的頭了。  
「很好。」得到雙重承諾後，影山頓時露出有些壞心眼的笑容，這副表情硬生生讓日向在酷暑裡打了個寒顫：「為什麼你看起來像是要意圖不軌。」  
黑髮的人只是用他薄弱的反駁詞彙，笑著回道：「我沒有。」

－TBC－

作者吐槽：  
現在回過頭來看這邊覺得好甜  
可能是最甜的一段了😂


	17. 17

第三天的早晨，當眾人還在迷迷糊糊的洗刷時，日向站在沙發上，拎著今天要換的衣服舉起了手：「行程插播。」  
沒有人要理他。  
「那個、我說行程插播。」以為是自己不夠大聲，日向又提高了點音量，然而其他人還是將他當作透明人那般一一從他眼前晃過，只有山口刷著牙跑來跟他說小心不要從沙發上摔下。  
日向落寞的從沙發上下來，眼看自己又變為在場中最矮的那一位，為了凸顯存在感他不得以再次站上沙發，以今天早上眾人醒來後所聽到的最大分貝叫喊：  
「各位！行程插播！」

尚未戴起眼鏡的月島頓時掃來一計殺人的視線，橘髮的人只好乖巧的蹲下並且塞回沙發，「啊，我的好隊友們在熟知彼此後就顯露本性了。」他悲涼的說著，還不忘將手上的衣服給套上身子。  
「你想幹嘛？」影山最先整理好了東西，不知是因為剛起來還是對方本來就有些不悅，他低沉的聲音帶了些許沙啞，「一早就在那大吼大叫的。」  
「終於有人願意聽我說話了。」日向作戲般的擦去眼角的淚水，他真誠的捧起影山的手，甚是煞有其事的道：「其實是這樣的，我和研磨約好了，在行程結束後要再去他家一趟。」  
此話一出，影山原本就容易讓人誤會的臉頓時就下沉了好幾個檔次，連他的聲音也跟著往下跑：「為什麼要回去？」

眼看提出的要求就要被談破，日向趕緊解釋：「不用花太多時間的！研磨只是說要給我一點東西，順便再跟我說點話而已，只有這樣！而且離開前跟朋友說聲不是也蠻合理的……」  
影山拉成一條直線的嘴巴完全看不出認同之情，日向只好轉移遊說對象，朝本次行程的主要策劃人員提出要求：「月島！可以嗎？只要在第四天的時候撥出一點時間就好了！」  
月島只是戴上眼鏡，接下來的是好長一段沉默，日向總覺得這是對方在報復自己早上太吵的懲罰。「月島－」日向蹦下沙發，拉長的音頓時讓被叫到的人起了身雞皮疙瘩，他蹙起眉不怎麼好氣的道：「回去剛好順路，是可以去看看。」  
「太好了呢，日向。」山口笑著拉起行李拉鍊，忽略了一旁一直處在低氣壓的影山，看來之後又要想想怎麼顧這位大型兒童了。

今天的行程較為寬鬆，除了早上要去看一個他們之前高二前往的合宿地點外，其他時間都比較像是走馬看花，到了下午甚至開始兵分兩路前往不同地方。這個決定源自於日向翔陽，他為自己終於有能力更改行程項目而感到高興，這是他三天以來活得最有自主意識的一天。  
「你們兩個問題兒童聽好了。」月島擰著眉心，事實上他並不想這麼做，但礙於這兩個人無論如何都想要去打一場排球，而自己還有家人和親戚的購物清單需要達成，他們不得不在公車站分開。  
「尤其是日向，這個是旅店的地址和電話，如果真的找不到路打電話給我或山口，絕對要在晚上九點前回來，以及要回來時打電話報備。」

「再清楚不過了！」日向朝氣的答覆，而影山的魂已經飛到了身後的體育館，注意到月島瞪來的視線後日向趕忙拉了拉對方的袖子：「喂你也趕快給我回應。」  
「喔、嗯，知道了。」  
「這兩個人－」山口忍不住笑出聲，整串對話完全就像高中時的那樣被複製出來。「要注意時間喔，也要記得吃飯！」  
「好的！」在回覆著山口的同時，兩個人的視線已經不約而同的對上，接著在同一時間，他們一個箭步便往體育館跑去。  
「絕對是我先！」日向大聲喊著，影山只是笑了一下，他敢打賭現在肯定是自己的體力比較好，但這並不是如今自己最在意的。  
他只知道一頭橘色亂毛的傢伙與他同行，而他們正毫無掛心的往前方奔跑。

－

如果說快樂的時間會過得特別快，那麼剛剛他就是乘著光速在飛躍人生了。  
日向知道自己的高中隊友相當厲害，但在實際打過那精準到讓人發毛的托球後，他完全不敢想像對方在場上失利的畫面，因為這個假設對他而言幾乎不可能發生，會誇飾的太厲害嗎？然而日向在和影山配對後他就是這麼想的。  
他甚至認為球有自己的意識，會朝他飛過來完全就只是魔法在作祟。離開體育館後日向仍然盯著怪異感觸的手掌，他抬頭詢問：「影山，你其實是魔法師吧？」  
黑髮的人聞言只是歪了邊腦袋，不瞭解身旁的人所言。「我的意思是，你的技術太好了，不愧是“日本”啊。」  
瞭解了對方的語言後影山頓時啊了聲，他低下頭道：「你以前也說過類似的話。」  
「真的？那我是不是快要回想起來了？」  
「很有可能。」

現在是晚間七點，離回到旅店還有些時間，他們在路口的一間拉麵店停了下來，乖乖履行山口離開時所叮嚀的要記得吃飯。  
運動完後的伙食總是特別美味，在餐點被送上來後，日向看著浸著美好光澤的肉片和拉麵不禁嘩的感嘆了聲，只差沒有拿出手機將食物給照下來打卡上傳了。  
突然間，日向拿起一旁的冷開水，他舉起杯子道：「共敬我們美好的第一餐，影山先生！」  
「這是第三餐了。」對面的人抬頭望了眼後便也遞起杯子，這下他還是知道日向在說什麼的。雖然他們不是第一次兩個人出去吃飯了，但這還是日向有記憶以來的第一次共餐。「框啷。」玻璃杯互相擊出清脆的響聲。

「……以前我們偶爾也會這樣出去吃飯。」日向將筷子掰開，影山難得當一回開話者，他乖巧的點了點頭。「在假日買完東西之後，如果時間差不多，就會一起去附近找吃的。」  
「嗯－我從之前就在想了，那這樣對我而言豈不是很多事情都有了兩回“第一次”嗎？」日向眨眨眼，像想到了什麼般漾起了好奇的笑容：「可是這樣對影山同學很不優待啊，有什麼是我們兩個人都還沒做過但以前又做不出來的事嗎？說不定會留下超棒的回憶誒！」  
夾起麵的筷子頓時置在空氣，並沒有直接否決掉這個提議，影山陷入了幾秒鐘的沉思。「……一時想不起來。」最後他只能搖搖頭。

「天啊，你這麼說讓我有點害怕，該不會我們已經做過很多事了？」思考的同時影山微微低下了眼神，開始一個個列出來向日向確認：「合宿時我們已經一起睡過和洗過澡了，也有一起出去買東西和吃飯過，如果要說出去玩的話現在這個應該也算吧？其實不只，我們也曾經去過動物園和水族館，你有來過我家、我也有去過你家。喔對了，你跟我在高中的成績都不太好，所以補考時也是在一起的。所以我才一時－你怎麼了？」盤點到一半，他忽然瞧見日向的動作愣在半空中，舀起的湯甚至有一半都倒回了碗裡。影山頓時察覺到對方不自然的臉紅，坐在對面的人支吾開口：「也、也太多了吧？」日向嚥下一沫口水繼續道：「你確定你跟我真的只是隊友關係？」  
影山思考了半晌，最後他只是平淡的回道：「你現在才察覺？」

日向唰地從座位上站起，椅子被往後推得發出好大一聲。他直直站了有五秒左右，是在注意到周圍的人都朝他傳來異樣的視線後才緩慢回座。  
他試圖壓低自己的聲音：「影山，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
「你在問什麼蠢話？我當然知道。」沒有再理會日向的話，影山開始埋頭享受自己的晚餐時間。

日向是全程睜大眼睛吃完拉麵的。在那之後直到他們出店都沒有再對話過，除了消化肚子裡的食物外，他還需要消化影山所說出的聳動之言。  
當他們步出餐廳後，約莫過了安靜無聲的十幾個步伐，日向終於開口了：「影山。」他從後頭小聲叫喚著。  
「嗯。」前面的人微微側過頭，他放慢腳步好讓他們可以對話。  
「那、那個，有關於你剛剛說的那句話－呃、我想想怎麼說比較好……你的意思是我們除了隊友關係外還有其他身份嗎？比如－朋友之類的？」日向試圖委婉的道出自己所想，但現在所有話語到了口邊他只能像有語言障礙的人那樣組織支離破碎的想法。  
「你到底在說什麼蠢話。」日向沉默了幾秒，赫然發覺自己是不是在短時間內被說話很蠢兩遍了？他是不是可以生氣了？「－算了，你不用想那麼多，我本來就沒想要告訴你的。」  
「不對，影山先生，你知道你這樣說只會讓我更好奇吧？」日向尷尬的笑了一下，他拉住試圖越走越快的人，以堅定的口氣道：「好吧，我就直說了，我們以前是正在交往的關係嗎？」  
被抓住的人倏地停下腳步，他們在昏暗的轉角站了好一陣子，最後日向終於得到了回應。「不，我們不是。」

他頓時有種自己被耍的感覺，日向鬆下緊繃的神經叫喊起來：「影山飛雄！我之前有沒有跟你說過你講話很容易讓人誤會！我還以為－」  
「你沒有誤會。」影山突然插話，而他的語氣依然冷靜，「我們之前的確沒有在交往，但是我從以前就喜歡你也是真的。」  
城市和來車的喧囂嘎然而止。  
周遭安靜的像當時他們在烏野遇到的那一晚，萬籟無聲、黑夜擁簇，只剩月光和星星，以及影山飛雄的眼睛凝視著他。  
「這……我們三年前也做過嗎？」日向乾巴巴的睜著眼睛，好像此刻的自己只能做出這種動作。而後影山搖了搖頭，他篤定的道：「這是第一次。」

一時間，日向只感覺喉間痠疼，他驚訝於面對這樣真摯的感情自己卻什麼也回饋不了。「……抱歉，我可能需要一點時間。」就連說出這句話都如此無力，日向呆愣著望向對方，儘管知道那人的回覆就和在護具店時一模一樣，厚實的手掌再次覆蓋上他的腦袋：「我會等你追上來的。」  
如果日向要為自己人生經歷過最美好的瞬間做出排名，就算沒有先前的記憶、無論如何他都會把這一幕畫上冠軍頭銜，他想不出比這還要令人悸動的場景。像所有言情小說裡的少女一樣，就算還尚未知曉明確的感情，但每個女主角都得承認這會是讓自己最動情的瞬間，畢竟深愛他的人在此刻只注視著自己，身旁熙熙攘攘或三三兩兩的人都被自動消除，沒有咒語也讓他們彷彿著了魔法，是純粹且美好的－

總得有人將之打破。  
呼嘯而過的煞車聲朝日向耳膜撞進，白黃的車燈在他眼旁閃現，就連擁有極佳反應能力的他都來不及傳遞指令－他的雙腳無法帶他離開此地。  
然而這次與以往並不一樣，有力的手將他拉往人行道的內側，並沒有感受到預想中的疼痛，只是一陣天旋地轉，影山飛雄兩隻精壯的手臂架在了他的兩側，暗夜中日向仍能分辨出對方驚恐的神色，好似剛剛的車子是朝他而來。

男人一語不發，只是低頭檢視著身下的人，日向也在此刻交出了身體的自主權，任由對方抓著自己臉蛋左右晃動。他抬起他的下巴、撥開他的劉海，接著又拎起四肢迅速掃過，像抓著洋娃娃那樣，甚至連衣服都差點被他翻起，是日向及時抓住了正要行動的手，而對方臉上閃過一絲慎怒，最後他將憤怒的情緒轉移到了身後已經駛遠的汽車，日向看出男人想做出什麼瘋狂的事，他再度收緊手裡的力道，此刻他才發覺自己的手在不自覺的顫抖：「不要追。」他勉強出聲。

挽留下對方的缺點只有一個，那便是影山的情緒無處可發，男人只得凶狠的轉回來，並且用比自己還要大十倍的力量抓住了他的手腕，「不要告訴我，那只是酒醉駕駛或者什麼意外事故。」  
「我知道。」日向吃痛的應著，他閉緊眼睛，又再回覆了一遍：「我知道、我知道。」他的聲音逐漸轉小，到最後像是在說給自己聽。  
「他直直朝你駛來。」影山倒敘著所看到的一切，不自覺的將對方的手給提起，剛剛有那麼一瞬間他覺得自己的心臟趨於停止，他已經失去過一次，如今因著奇蹟他又能再度見到他，在那個時候影山從沒如此相信有神的存在。然而他的祈禱似乎到了盡頭，影山現在仍然不敢相信－日向當著他的面就要被車給撞到，當時失去對方的惆悵與沉痛被完全的翻覆起來，再一次的－該死、該怎麼做？他到底該怎麼做才能終結這個噩夢？

日向讀出了對方眼裡的不安。  
他知道自己有個妹妹，但他不曉得以前的自己是不是也是如此進行安撫。很自然的，他抬起另一隻沒有被拘束的手，笑著往影山的臉頰揉去，「這不是好好的嗎？」日向盡量讓自己的語氣保持輕鬆，但仍舊免不了細微的顫音。影山只是接下朝自己伸來的手，眼神渙散的盯著對方。  
日向從逐漸被放寬的手腕感覺到對方不再像先前那樣過份緊張，順著鬆懈下來的力度想要往男人頭上摸去，但很快他又被抓回了亂竄的手，只不過這次已經不像方才惹的他發疼。  
影山只是將日向從牆壁旁拉起，接著低下目光，捧起對方的手低聲道：「不會再讓你離開了。」  
如果有人在此刻拍下他的表情，影山肯定會發覺自己的眼神是如此哀傷，而日向只能暫時裝的像白癡一樣讀不出對方所散出的情緒。他笑著回握住對方的雙手：  
「拜託，我是不會那麼容易死的啦。」

－TBC－

作者吐槽：  
到了17章才終於有點點題的感覺😂  
在這邊做個小補充，這個時間其實距離日向醒來時已經經過五個半月了，故事是完全有照現實時間（2018年）跑的，以下是我打文的時間表，可以給各位看一下比較容易理解，順便回復記憶（裡面有些比較細微的東西看看就好只是方便我推算😂）  
0121 被救出  
0207 甦醒，進入伊藤家  
0310 逃亡開始  
0311 進入高橋家  
0420 遇見菅原  
0429 日向懷疑身世，開始調查  
0506（日）日向得知菅原是自己的高中前輩  
0602（六）烏野聚餐，眾人第一次見到喬裝的日向  
0615（五）高橋、日向採訪烏野；老師們、仁花潔子發現異樣  
0617（日）參加烏野町內會；菅原向谷地要檔案，開始調查翔太  
0620（三）日向忘記喬裝  
0621（四）高橋出國；影山回國；第一次與影山會面（沒有喬裝）；菅原開始猜測翔太和日向的關係；日向和伊藤通話，得知死亡原因  
0623（六）烏野+日向+及川等人聚市民中心；身分揭露  
0717（二）-0720（五）四天三夜東京行


	18. 18

第幾次了？他是第幾次感受到生命受到威脅，不得不在懸崖的邊緣游移，氣息混亂不整、神經又脆弱緊繃。  
他記得自己在樹林裡奔跑時被樹枝所勾勒，叢生的根盤據在他腳下，隨時會跌入泥濘不堪的土，最後被雨和枝葉蓋住氣息，無人再也發現他的存在。  
好幾次從死神的點名簿上僥倖偷生，但死亡的命運似乎更加具有纏鬥力，終於安逸的日子來到臨終，他不得不卸下黑色的偽裝、好好正視鏡子裡的自己。  
如果想要活下去，就得做出反擊。

手機傳來震動，日向側躺在柔軟的床上，他看了眼來電顯示，高橋向他打來了電話。  
日向又望了一眼牆壁上的時鐘，十二點三十五，他轉頭往另一床的影山看去，在確認背對著自己的人保持平整規律的呼吸後，他穿上白色的紙拖鞋，拎起手機往房間外頭走去。  
夏天的夜晚讓他保持在良好的體溫，走廊裡並沒有過於炎熱，旅館的溫度調節做的相當周到。日向低頭望著手機持續震動，沒有要接起的打算，只是在默數了十秒後便自動掛斷，他希望對方能夠認為是自己已經進入休息狀態，女人知道他的生理作息一向很健康準時。

日向走往仍然亮著燈的樓梯口，很快下一通就來了，那是一通未知來電。與方才的反應截然相反，他想也沒想的接起了電話，彷彿已經知道了這通電話的到來。  
起初對面傳來陣陣的沙沙聲，過了幾秒後逐漸有人聲出現，日向不曉得那是誰，但是他知道彼此一定見面過，「你好。」日向禮貌的率先出聲。  
「記得我是誰嗎？」電話另一頭很明顯的做了變音，日向認為男人似乎是故意這麼問的，他肯定知道自己已經失憶了，「啊、抱歉，我忘了你什麼也不記得。」  
「今天那台車是你指派過來的嗎？」日向詢問，但很快他發現自己問了個蠢問題，除了他們還有誰會這麼做？  
「難怪這麼快就接起電話，你已經知道了。」男人的聲音就算經過變調，日向仍能感覺出他的聲音一直只有平平幾個音，就像是從機器裡放送出來那樣不帶感情，「應該沒有傷到你吧？這不是我們的用意。」  
「你們希望我知道自己還沒脫離危險。」  
「啊－你都知道。」

兩邊皆沉默了一段時間後，男人又發話了：「那麼你知道我們希望你能夠回來配合我們的實驗嗎？你應該也已經知道了，實驗並不會為你帶來實質的傷害，你甚至有可能成為未來世界的救星。」  
「你拿什麼跟我交換？」日向往下樓的樓梯走去，站在了轉角處，很快對面便給了他答覆：「日向夏，你還記得嗎？」男人的聲音仍然輕緩，「我們認為作為你妹妹的她身體上或許也有雷同的基因讓我們的實驗得以成功。」  
「你們是群失心瘋的混帳。」終於罵出粗口，他的拳頭沉重的往牆壁敲去，他甚至感受不到疼痛。  
「等到未來，那些人只會感謝有人願意作出這麼瘋狂的實驗，並且慶幸手髒的不是自己。」男人的話猶如催眠傳近日向的耳，「所有人都在等著別人為他們征戰，我們只是為這些人做了事，因此，你或許該認為我們的存在是益處，因為沒有我們來做這些事，未來並不會被鋪成。」

「你錯了。」日向否認，卻得來對面一聲輕笑，這讓他不禁加大了音量：「那只是被你們認定的未來，你們是從未來穿越過來現在的嗎？你們曉得如果真的不做這些事世界就會毀滅嗎？未來充滿不確定性，如果有人告訴我明天就會世界末日，那我也會認為這只是一個會發生的狀況，因為我只想腳踏實地的活在現在，你們這群只為自己著想的該死科學家和政治家。」  
一連串的話讓日向在說完後忍不住喘氣，他想自己是被氣到了，一群用著歪理來行使自己合理化後的理念，就像是小學生編織了長篇大論的理由告訴你自己晚上不睡覺偷偷跑去廚房吃餅乾一樣幼稚好笑。

「所以你還是不瞭解。」在經歷日向的爭論後，對面冷冷的傳來這麼一句，「你當然可以拒絕，但下一個人就會是我剛剛所提到的名字。」  
「所以我才說你們是該死的科學家和政治家。」日向在原地轉了個圈，握成拳的手忍不住顫抖起來，「我不准你們動我身邊的人一根手指頭。」唯有這個是不可侵犯的真理，他確切的想到。  
「所以我們可以認定是你答應了？」  
「對、我答應了。」日向再次重覆，但也不忘為自己爭取最後的一點機會，「可是我有個期望－明天、只要明天就好，給我最後一點時間，我不會跟任何人說我的處境，你也不用擔心我會對誰通風報信，我知道這麼做對我和我周遭的人都不好。」

「你想拿那些時間去做什麼？」  
「先生，我都要不知道去做什麼鬼實驗，也不知道自己多久可以醒過來了，我在最後一天做點我想做的事不行嗎？你們肯定知道我在哪，大可派人來監視我，總之為了其他人的安全，我是什麼事也不會說的。」  
日向信誓旦旦的道，他的話裡大部分是真的－首先他真的不會輕舉妄動，因為自己已經被找上了，他們隨時會把他的朋友家人當作把柄，這風險和成本太大了。其次他也真的不知道自己能做什麼，他會要求留下一天的緩衝時間，純粹只是想賭一把－也許奇蹟會在明天發生也說不定。

「我們相信你什麼事也不會做。」男人認同了日向的想法，但那僅僅只是認同：「可不代表我們會答應你的要求，你不要認為自己和我們有對等的立場。」  
「從現在開始，只要你接起任何一個人的電話、或者你撥號給其他人，我們都無法保證那個人不會出現什麼意外。更不用說那些你目前接觸的人了，那些人全都有危險，只因為你。」  
日向沉重的閉上雙眼，男人說的對，他沒有任何資本可以和對方交易，他身旁有太多牽掛，而那些都是直接暴露在空氣裡的不穩定因子。「告訴我該怎麼做。」當他這麼一發話時，日向赫然發覺自己似乎已經在不知不覺中妥協了。  
「你可以用最溫和的方式離開。」男人的低語像蛇爬進他的耳膜，一字一句猶如魔咒綑綁著他的思緒，「什麼都不用交代、也什麼人都不會被傷害到，你只需要走下來。」  
日向的腦袋一轉，瞧見一位戴著墨鏡的男人就站在下一樓的階梯轉角，他右手拎著手機，左手就置在空氣中，恍惚間日向幾乎能想像出對方從西裝外套裡拿出手槍，且槍口直直對準他的腦袋。

男人也確實照著日向的想法行動了。在武器亮出來的那一霎那日向不由自主的倒退了一步，但他橘色的眼睛仍然注視著對方。他對著手機發話：「現在？」  
「在你接起我的電話後就沒有選擇的餘地了。」樓下的人也望著他開口，他的聲音輕到在如此安靜的場合日向仍然只能透過手機來瞭解男人究竟說了些什麼，「你最好自己走下來。」  
日向將電話拉遠了耳朵，男人站在背光的位置，他看不清對方的臉龐，樓下是一團黑暗，而那股力量正順著樓梯蔓延上來。他掛斷了電話，花了十秒鐘去踏出第一步。

「日向。」  
頭頂傳來呼喚聲，日向嚥下一沫口水，最好不要，他咬著下唇抬起視線，望見黑髮的人就直直站在上頭，墨一樣的眼珠子就像黑幕一樣瞧不出任何情緒，日向卻深刻感受到了對方難以言喻的情緒，那是一種質問、質問自己為何在這個時間點出現在這裡。  
「影山，難不成你也睡不著嗎？」他努力拉起笑容，然而鑑於樓下就有拿槍指著他的男人，他實在無法像沒事的人那樣做家常對話，「我只是做了點夢，想說去晃一下就回來。」  
「那我也跟著，你一個人很危險。」影山說著就要踏下樓梯，日向瞬間就拒絕了這個想法：「不了，我想一個人走走。」他抓緊樓梯間的扶手，「很快就回去了，真的。」

日向不曉得自己的語氣究竟是怎樣，但從影山的表情看來他肯定不是個好演員，男人根本沒有要相信他的意思，或許現在他該慶幸對方還沒有要下來的舉動。「發生什麼事了。」影山再次詢問，堅硬的態度明述了他不會就這麼離開。  
日向瞧見男人的手指頭逐漸向內彎曲。  
他的背脊流滿了汗。

「你的表情很不好。」影山似乎是這麼說的，日向已經亂了思緒，他一半的精神都專注在那即將扣下板機的手，「……我不曉得你在執著什麼，但我不會讓你這麼離開。」  
我執著的是你的生命。日向差點沒有直接脫口而出，他只是僵笑著回應：「幫我個忙，影山，現在轉身回去好嗎，我真的需要一個人靜一靜。」  
「這不是你以前會說的話。」  
「但我並沒有以前的記憶，所以這不算數。」他們倆人靠著雙眼對峙，搞不懂男人為何在此時這麼難纏，「而且很抱歉，我不是很放心和一個剛剛對我告白過的人待在一起，這就是我想出來的理由，所以你瞭解了嗎？現在你只需要回－」  
「你的意思是我給你帶來不舒服了？」他的語氣冷冽，日向感覺到心臟重重的跳了一下，這些違心的話讓他痛苦，讓他喉嚨酸澀，還讓他清晰的得出了結論－就算沒有記憶，但他是喜歡影山飛雄的，而這份心意反而強化了他繼續說出冷漠且傷人的話：「沒有錯，所以你離開吧。」

日向敢肯定現在的他要不是面容極其難看、不然就是面無表情的帶著空洞的眼神，他完全對自己的話語感到心灰意冷，甚至不敢相信這些字句真的是出於他的口。他沒有勇氣再看向對方的瞳孔，更沒有心思去想正對著自己的槍口。  
「如果真的是這樣，那我和你道歉。」良久，日向才聽見上頭傳來聲音，對方的語氣冷靜到讓日向發顫，「但這是兩件事，你得知道你現在並不安全，傍晚才發生過那些事，你別指望我會讓你在這個時候出去晃。」

橘髮的人倏地抬起頭，他有預感自己快要破功了，尤其是在聽見影山這麼說的時候，他只好用提高的音量來掩蓋自己的顫音：「我不曉得你怎麼想的，我只知道你現在應該回去，不然後果對我們兩個人都不好。」  
「我不理解你在說什麼，」影山嘆了口氣，方才的語氣逐漸軟了下來，「而且我認識你三年了，老實說我不認為你剛剛的話是真話。」  
日向緊吸一口氣，現在或許不合時宜，但他正思索著那把槍的真假問題，伊藤曾經和自己說過他們的目的並不是想讓他受傷，會不會一切都只是虛張聲勢？那把槍裡頭根本沒有子彈，但他又有沒有那個資本去驗證這個可能性？

可日向卻從沒想過這可能根本不是一個可以選擇的狀況，在經過長時間的沉默後影山只是向下朝他走來，同時間男人彎曲的手指往下收縮，橘髮的人猛然上前跨出一步，瞭解到這根本不是自己願不願意賭，而是他只能這麼做。日向牙關一咬，猛地撲向往自己靠近的人。  
十二點五十七分。走廊回歸夜晚的寧靜，樓下的男人消失無蹤。

－TBC－


	19. 19

\

當他聽見熟悉的人在樓梯間發出細碎的對話聲時，他就立刻群發了訊息。影山知道有什麼事要發生了，這顯然只是時間的問題，但他不曉得會來的如此迅速。  
當他以最快的速度發出訊息後自己便來到對方眼前，雖然作為搭檔是三年前的事，但影山仍能敏銳的捕捉到日向不整的呼吸和讓他離開的急迫感，他當然不會這麼做，就算日向說出了那些話他也沒有一刻動搖過，很明顯的那是情勢所逼才編織出來的故事，他只是心痛到這個時候自己仍沒有辦法給予對方實際的安全保護。

影山知道現在他不能移開半吋步伐，雖然他尚未曉得日向面對的是誰或何等狀況，但他有預感只要對方離開自己的視線，不管是幾秒鐘的時間日向就有可能從此在世界上蒸發。他不會讓這種事發生，因此儘管眼前的人再怎麼推託，他都得站在這裡。  
但影山沒想到的是當他往下走去時，方才還一直在拒絕的人反倒往他這邊撲了過來，就像要用身體護住自己那樣，日向伸開手臂要將他的身軀給遮蓋起來，他踉蹌幾下接下飛撲過來的人，但此時他們已經跌坐在了樓梯上。

「你在－」不等影山說完，日向迅速瞄了眼樓下，隨後才轉過頭將他給拉起，橘髮的人雖然流滿大汗，手指和掌間傳來的溫度卻奇低無比，當他感觸到對方的體溫時，影山立刻就察覺到不對勁了，他反握住日向，將他帶離了樓梯間。  
當他們回到房間後日向立刻鎖緊房門，剛剛那個男人不見了，現在他滿腦子都在思索著對方到底在打什麼算盤，為什麼就這樣放過他了？男人又是為了什麼原因假裝威嚇他？而他現在待在這會不會讓影山陷入危險？日向靠著門板深吸口氣，紊亂的思緒讓他的腦子完全冷靜不下來。  
他的腦袋倏地被抬了起來，直直進入他眼底的是沒有任何情緒的影山飛雄。他將自己的手機提高到符合日向的視線。  
“冷靜點”  
“剛剛有其他人在對吧”  
看著手機上的文字日向頓時瞭解了對方的意思，影山又低頭繼續按下了幾個鍵：“我推估還有其他人在，所以只能用這種方式說話”  
“我已經把剛剛的狀況群發了，應該再過不久就會有人過來。月島和山口也在剛剛先行離開，你不用擔心會連累到他們”  
“所以冷靜點”  
“你會沒事的”

日向盯著對方所打出的一字一句，剛剛有一瞬間他覺得眼前的黑體字似乎都變成亂碼，他差點沒能讀出上頭的話。日向趕緊回過神，將自己的手機也拿出來：“為什麼你剛剛不離開”  
“你知道現在情況有多危險嗎”  
看見對方在這種時候還想著其他人，影山立刻將他的手機給抓住。他壓低聲音，眼神兇狠的盯向日向：「你什麼時候可以在乎一下你自己，如果我剛剛就離開的話你是不是又要跑到哪個我不曉得的地方去然後消失好幾年？你甚至有可能真的死亡，你憑什麼覺得如果自己不在了會對周遭所有的人更好？」  
「這是我自己的事，我當然不能讓其他人被牽連。」日向也張開口回覆，他同樣抬起堅定的眼神，語氣裡免不了急躁：「我只知道活下去才更重要，但這不代表我可以把別人的性命當作墊腳石，更何況如果只有我一個人，影山，只有我一個人就可以讓這件事平息的話，我為什麼不這麼採取行動？」

「你的假設一開始就錯了。」抓著手機的手逐漸下滑，影山改將對方的手腕給緊緊抓住。他在拚命組織語言，希望將自己心裡最底層的想法給傳達出來：「我從來不認為活下去的價值可以靠數量來決定。」  
「那是因為那個人是我。」他不自覺的提高音量，無助的環顧了一圈天花板：「你瞭解嗎？那是因為你下意識認為我比較重要，所以你才這麼覺得。但事實上現在應該考量的是大方向的狀況，而很明顯我應該跟著他們離開，這樣才可以把傷害降到最低。」  
影山聞言只是鬆下了手，他沉重的緊閉雙眼，咬緊的下唇看出他即將瀕臨崩潰邊緣，最後他只是吐出一句：「也就是說此時此刻，我的想法完全無法撼動你，因為這並不重要？」  
「不，正好相反。」日向搖了搖頭，不得隨意被更改的決定全都強烈的從他橘色的瞳孔散發出來，「正是因為你很重要，所以我想讓你活下去。」

空氣間的分子全都停歇下來，好一陣子他們似乎都沒聽見外頭傳來的車陣和人聲，只有灰色的基調和藍色的布幕在倆人間緩緩展開。  
「影山，我有三次快要死亡。」日向的目光低垂，沒有注意到手機發來了簡訊，「第一次是在三年的實驗過後被人救出，第二次是在槍口正對著我時逃過一劫，最後一次是因為你拉住了我，三次都因著他人的拯救而活下來，沒有一次是因為我自己。」  
「所以你要把自己如此得來不易的性命再白白交託給死亡？」影山撈起前額浸了汗的髮絲，他的聲音已經逐漸歪曲，「在這種情況下接受別人的幫助並沒有什麼不對，你根本不用為此－」  
「我沒有說要白白去死，影山。」日向往前一個步伐，抬起的眼神依然堅決，「我知道有多少人曾經幫助過我，我也從沒有想過要將那些善意當作垃圾一樣視而不見，只是這一次我知道只有我才能完全收尾，事情的出發點在於我，必須由我去結束。」

黑髮的人重重吐出一口氣，他像是放棄再作解釋，直接以命令的口吻道：「可以了，總之現在不管你怎麼想，我不會讓你踏出這裡一步，直到警察他們來到這裡。」  
「那不是警察還是等待就可以解決的事……」日向搖了搖頭，語氣間滲透出一絲哀求，「……算我拜託你，影山，我們真的等不到那個時候。」  
「那你告訴我該怎麼幫你。」影山的發言讓日向頓時張開了口，他的眼底充滿了不可置信：「你在說什麼？」  
「我說告訴我應該怎麼幫你。既然沒有辦法說服你，那還不如讓我跟你一起去。」  
「這跟兩個人都去送死有什麼區別？」說到此刻他甚至笑出了聲音，日向並不認為這是個好提議。  
「但總比你一個人要去還好。這是我的要求，如果你仍然堅持自己想法的話。」

日向靜默了一會，他往床鋪邊緣坐下，柔軟的床墊讓他陷了下去，好一陣子他以為自己會越陷越深，甚至將他整個人完全包覆住，黑暗壟罩他、沒有聲音也沒有色彩。  
他打開了手機，瞧見自己有兩封未讀簡訊，通訊軟體更是有許多未讀訊息。手機的光亮得他眼睛發疼，日向揉了揉眼，頓時覺得自己疲憊不堪。  
日向點開第一則簡訊，雖然上頭沒有註明發信者是誰，但光看第一句他就曉得是誰了。  
信上只有一句話，卻讓日向完全翻轉了現在的情緒。他明確的眼神再度望向仍然站立著的人：「我想清楚了，我哪裡都不會去。」  
影山默不作聲，對這樣突如其來的改變並不是相當相信，他甚至猜忌對方正在打什麼其他想法。  
「你不用想那麼多，我只是知道你肯定會跟著我過去，但這並不是我想要的，而且這會讓情況更危險。」他語氣平緩，冷靜的目光掃過房間的角落，「你說的對，我們還是待在這裡吧。」

影山聞言也不再多話，他同樣坐往床鋪，只不過兩人間隔了約有三十公分，直到有人來做敲門日向才站起身來，但很快影山就先行擋了下來：「我先去開。」  
並沒有反對的意思，進門的是三位男性警察，日向盯了一會，隨後目光座落回綠色的絨毛地毯上。「剛剛有人過來跟我們報案，說這裡有人遭遇他人跟蹤甚至有生命危險是嗎？可以稍微跟我們回警局做匯報嗎？」  
「日向。」影山叫喚了聲在原地遲遲不動的人，日向這下才終於開口：「不好意思給你們添麻煩了，想請問我們兩個人都需要做紀錄嗎？」  
「是的。」站在最前方的警察移動了下眼珠子，在快速掃過影山後他點了點頭。  
「剛剛目擊到的只有我，並且被跟蹤的也是我，他只是剛好路過的，所以基本上沒有什麼事可問，我想只要我去就行了。」日向將影山給往後推去，後者頓時露出不解的神情，他伸手拉住對方，「就算沒有但我也得陪你去。」

「為了安全問題，我們需要你們兩個人一起前往。」警察仍然面不改色，接著日向只是望了一眼影山，神色滿是掩蓋不住的困頓。「我知道了，那我們走吧。」  
一枝冰冷的長型罐狀物在此刻被塞入了日向手中。  
他知道這是什麼。  
在他們即將下樓之際，日向拉住了走在前方的影山，他的神情仍然疲乏，但此時他卻勉強的拉出了一抹笑容，這樣的表情讓影山的心情頓時糟糕起來。他說不出這油然而生的緊張是怎麼回事，很快日向說了句似乎與現在不怎麼相干的話：  
「影山，雖然我還沒有回想起來，但我已經瞭解到你是個很好的人了，而且我也知道你對我而言肯定相當重要，所以之前的話很抱歉，那些並不是真的。」  
「你想說什麼等一切結束後再告訴我吧。」影山想摀住對方的嘴，這樣的發言讓他感到不自在，就像是在交代著什麼最後的話，他並不喜歡這種感覺，「我知道你當時是迫不得已才這麼說的，我都知道，所以你不用道歉。」

「謝謝你的體諒啊。」他的笑容愈發拉大，影山只是更緊的蹙起眉頭，他揪心的道：「不要再說了。」  
「不，我必須說。」日向固執的搖起頭來，「我得現在就讓你知道你很好，所以就算未來發生什麼事你也肯定會順利度過的。」  
「我說不要再－」  
「影山，這陣子辛苦你了。」日向閉上了雙眼，隨即他又緩慢的睜開，再次望向身旁的人時已經褪去了不必要的緊張與哀愁，只剩下純粹的堅信與希望，「我知道你一定可以做到的。」

他抬高手臂，將針頭狠狠插向了對方的手臂。  
「不要再活在我的陰影之下了。」恍惚間他聽見有人在耳邊說到，他伸手想要抓住什麼，緊抓時卻發現什麼也撈不著，所有的事物都化成了沙塵從指縫間唰唰竄出。「你比自己想像的還要好。」那人又說。  
在影山的眼皮完全闔上之前，溫柔的語氣仍然存在他耳裡，字字句句傳進心底，像漩渦一樣深入海裡。  
「你得相信一切都會好起來。」  
橘色的光漸行漸遠。  
世界再度重返黑暗。

－TBC－


	20. 20

他踏上冰冷的車，手指觸摸到冰冷的座位，夏日裡的空氣似乎也是冰冷的，日向抬頭看著在不遠處與警察們站在平行線上的月島和山口，在對上視線後日向彎起了眼睛，對他們請來的支援表示感謝。  
在彎下腰坐進車子裡後，帶著笑意的眼眸從臉上褪去，日向才知道當心底滿載著悲傷和徬徨的情感時要扯出笑容是有多麼困難，一想到那副畫面有可能成為自己最後所見到的熟人他就呼吸不順，日向看向在前坐的警察，那人脫下帽子後只是對著後視鏡道：「你做得很好。」  
「不想髒自己的手是吧。」日向低頭看向掌心，剛剛麻醉針插進肉裡的觸感仍然存在，他不敢相信自己對影山做出了什麼事，但如果只有那麼做才能保住對方的性命，不管重複幾次他都會狠心將針頭給插進去。「我早該知道你們的目的是不想將事情鬧大。」  
「來不及了。」男人沉沉的道，他往後坐的人伸手：「手機。」日向聞言便順從的將東西交到對方手裡，男人將他遞給坐在另一邊的人，日向看著對方不曉得在對自己的手機做些什麼事情，只注意到他將裡頭像是晶片的什麼東西給撬開並且往窗外丟去，小東西隨著車子高速的風很快就從窗戶旁閃過，日向甚至來不及看清那到底是什麼部分。

「你們不會傷害他吧。」日向盯著前坐的人，然而這似乎只是徒勞，前面的人根本沒有辦法看見後坐的他是露出什麼表情。  
「我們也並不想牽連到如此多的人。」  
「但你們其實已經做了。」  
「那至少我們也盡力壓縮到最小範圍了。」男人慢悠悠的說著，像是剛剛發生的所有事都只是發生在電影或小說裡的虛擬情境，「只要你願意配合，我們就不會多做其他事。」  
「可惜我之後就沒有意識了，根本不會有人來幫我做擔保。」日向頗些諷刺的道，他看著窗外快速往反方向駛去的黑夜和一輛輛轎車，覺得城市和所有熟悉的人事物都以光速離他遠去。

他忽然想起在明天早上自己和研磨約好了要再次見面，他也想起在身份公佈之後那些人對他的反應，這麼說起來還真有些好笑，他都已經是被白紙黑字寫上的死人了，怎麼還會有人對他的生存抱有疑慮？他當然不只一次思考過這樣的信任究竟是從何而來，他身上又有什麼特質讓那些人值得這樣拋棄理性的，然而想到最後他都不曾得出結果，最後只知曉純粹是他身旁有一群如此好的人，而現在他對那些人再次毀約。日向忽然猛吸口氣，原來他從來不害怕自己的死亡，他更害怕自己無法回應他人的期待。  
影山黑色的眼珠子在昏迷前是如此執著的盯著他的。他知道對方想要抓住自己，但麻醉劑發揮的很快，那就像在空中胡亂抓著蚊蟲一般，他終究離開了他，而他醒來後又會變回前幾個月那樣，所有的承諾和等待都只剩下空殼，他們兩敗俱傷，而這居然還有可能成為對他們來說最好的結局。

日向握緊拳頭。從有意識以來，他就不曾甘心過。  
他不甘心自己的生命就這樣被牽著走，不甘心身旁的人要因為他而遭受這些本來不該承受的罪過和壓力，他也不甘心自己無緣無故的就被當作金錢和地位下的羔羊被獻祭上去，沒有一件事是他可以順利掌控的－  
他不甘心。  
橘色的眼珠子激起生命最後的一絲憤怒，而他多希望這樣的情感可以被發洩出來。

不曉得開了多久的車程，日向只知道外頭的景色越來越脫離城市感，周圍只剩下叢叢的樹木和黑夜混為一體，乍看下就是沒有界線的一團墨水，茂密的枝葉蓋住了天空，全世界只剩下前頭的兩大柱車燈晃晃地閃爍，當他們離開車子時日向已經喪失了時間感，他不曉得自己第一次被當作實驗體時是不是也這麼安分，又或者他根本沒有機會去拒絕。  
他們似乎來到了某個不知名的深山野林，至少他是不曉得這裡是哪，這或許也是他們不蒙上他雙眼的原因。  
眼前的設施並不是想像中那樣白色陰森的巨塔，這只是一間不怎麼起眼的破屋，這樣的房子和林中完全的切合，不會有人對此有其他的想像，更不曉得在層層樹葉和雜物下有通往地下室的通道，幾個人合力將上頭的東西移開，而男人又伸腳將地上的樹葉給撥走，很快一個鏽掉的圓形拉門顯現出來，寬度大概只能讓一個成年男人略微轉身，他是第三個下去的，後頭還有一個男人作為墊底。

日向估計這個通道約有十米深，鐵梯在無光的密閉空間內只透出純粹的冰冷，他聞到了某種東西鐵鏽和過份潮濕所混合出來的味道，巨大的異味讓他的鼻子失了靈敏，那甚至有些像血液脫離了宿主並且乾涸後的味道，日向試圖降低呼吸頻率來減少所呼吸到的氣息，但那只是徒增他的暈眩感，而這種感覺在雙腳落到水泥地時便更強烈了。  
狹長黑暗的長廊完全沒有辦法和任何一點現代科技做出相對應的連結，凹凸不平的牆壁和地板透露著修建的臨時和不完整，要不是這裡是被臨時建起，要不然就是這完全是為了掩人耳目而塑造出的假象。

空氣混濁、能見度低，眼前除了最前方的光源外便什麼也沒有，日向逐漸瞭解到為什麼自己並沒有先被制約才被帶進來，完全是因為這裡的空間過於狹小。他忽然抬頭看向上方的水管，一滴水從上頭滴到他的臉頰，緊接著他似乎聽見自己的腳下正踩著一漥漥的水坑，踩踏的聲音在密閉的空間裡來回擺盪，從這兒傳到了前頭，又從前頭傳到了底部。  
長廊的底端是一個向下的階梯，階梯並沒有被挖鑿的很深，很快他們來到了一坐電梯，電梯和周圍斑駁的牆壁格格不入，這是日向在進入到這個荒郊野外後首次看到的第一個嶄新的物體，銀白色的兩片門板往右方移動打開，四個人就這麼站進了電梯內，電梯的空間也並不大，四個角各站了一個人後就被塞的差不多了，他瞄了一眼門旁正在顯示無限下降的樓層號碼，才驚覺這裡居然最底到地下十層，而他們正在前往最深的那一樓。

到了這裡日向終於有點自己要被抓去實驗的實感，然而他的緊張感似乎還沒跟上，他甚至覺得自己表現的太悠閒了，他應該藉機找話題聊聊並且套出什麼話嗎？或者他應該趁著周圍的人一不注意就轉身逃走。  
然而這些都不在他的計劃內－是的，他的確有一個計劃，儘管這個計劃的起頭並非源自於他，而且這個計劃他只知道了個開頭，也就是說他根本不曉得怎麼收尾，但他仍然參與，畢竟做了這些對他而言根本沒有損失，照理來說他應該已經被死死的釘在砧板上了，現在只要有一線機會可以成為轉機他都願意奮力一搏。更何況這個計劃是伊藤早已制定好的。

早已制定。這又要說到他被救出來後藏窩在伊藤家的那一個月裡發生了什麼事。那時他除了被動的接收訊息並且恢復身體之外，伊藤也在那時列出了相當多的可能性和應對措施。  
「找到據點是遲早會發生的事。」伊藤那時候篤定的道。而在這句話誕生後的一個禮拜他們果真被發現並進行逃亡。又或者說連逃亡都在伊藤的計劃內，接著他告訴日向在活下去以後找個地方安身，他們會想辦法找到他，這安逸舒適的期間要不要去尋找記憶或者舊識都隨他，如果被什麼可疑的人給發現了也無妨，因為這正是他們要的。

「他們到時候肯定會拿你身旁的人事物來威脅你，但你不用太擔心，他們想得到的我們也猜測得到，你只要知道我們也有派人在保護那些人就好。」  
日向盯著電梯來到六樓，這個電梯下降的相當緩慢，而且一層樓似乎還被建設的具有一定高度。他繼續回想著伊藤的話。  
「如果那些人發現了你，並且再次要你跟著他們走的話，就照著他們的話做吧。」數字顯示他們來到了八樓，伊藤的聲音再度響起：「當你潛入進去時，就是我們人證物證都到齊的時候，我需要你至少堅持十五分鐘是清醒的狀態，十五分鐘後若情況沒有改變或途中仍然有什麼不可抗因素，你得做出決定是否進行計劃改變。」

「所謂的計劃改變就是，不用再去想那麼多了，眼前只要能夠防衛自己的一切事物都利用起來，抓緊一切機會，把那些阻礙你的人都剷除。」  
地下十樓。  
他們步出電梯，迎接日向的是有五層樓高的寬敞場所，電子和各種儀器運作的聲音震盪在密閉空間裡，穿著白色大衣的人們來來往往穿梭在無數個鐵皮機器間，他們只是偶爾經過時會抬頭望幾眼，接著又繼續專注在手裡的各項資料上。  
「你不施打麻醉針嗎？」日向掃視了一圈空間，最後只得出了這個問題：「都不怕我會逃走嗎？」  
「那你覺得你能做得到嗎？」腳步仍然繼續往前，前方的男人甚至連頭都沒回，「況且，我還有東西想讓你看看。」  
橘髮的人保持沉默。  
「是有關你所簽下的合約。」他們停在了底端的一扇門前，男人睜大左眼以利機器進行偵測，很快五公分厚的白色鐵門便逼的一聲被輕易拉開。

這裡有著良好的隔音設備，在門被關上的那一霎那外頭的聲音全數被隔絕了下來，裡頭的溫度也驟降許多，一下子讓日向打了個冷抖。短短的通道底端又有另一扇門，這原本看起來是個做檢測的通道，男人將手給觸摸到一塊方形的儀器上後，門扉後的燈光和儀器都倏地被打開，日向看清楚中間的凹槽處有個巨大的玻璃管，從上頭還延伸出相當多像是水管的東西到各個機台上。他們又走進一個看似辦公的地方，桌上擺著凌亂的文書資料和不曉得該怎麼運作的複雜儀器，男人拉開了右下層的抽屜，翻找了幾下後將一份有厚度的牛皮紙袋遞到了日向眼前，他凝視了一會才將紙袋中的東西給抽出。

計劃同意書。  
五個紅色的字率先進入日向眼中。  
他先是翻了前面幾頁，除了寫些本次計劃會帶來什麼後果、因為什麼而被設立之外，上頭也註記了各種保險條約，是那種他平時只會一下子帶過的一條條注意事項。接著他的個人資料開始出現，包含他的戶籍地址、出生年月日，還有周遭的交際關係和不同年齡間做過什麼事，這就像一本濃縮版的自傳，將重點訊息都記錄在了上頭。  
日向一頁頁的翻著，他的手速越來越快，不曉得這時候給他看這種東西有何用意，直到他翻到最後一頁，合約書來到尾聲，而他也看見了最底端的右側簽著他的名字。  
貨真價實的、他的字跡。

他頓時將合約給蓋上，抬起困惑的眼神瞪向男人。  
「我只是想說，一切都是在你的認可下我們才進行實驗的。因此現在我們只是在繼續進行合約內容。」  
「這有可能是偽造的，我現在沒有記憶。」日向將資料收回牛皮紙袋裡，雖然他現在已經有百分之七十確認這真的是之前自己所簽下的，但他仍然沒有辦法理解當時的自己為何這麼做。  
「如果你需要的話，我可以給你看當時所錄製的影像，除非你認為那些影片也有可能是我們所做出來的，那麼也沒有辦法，等到你回想起一切就會知道這是真的。」

「原因呢？」日向仍然不肯罷休，他持續拋出問題：「我想知道我當時答應下來的原因。」  
「有必要嗎？你都要進去那個箱子裡了。」男人冰涼的眼神往外頭望去，他的視線很快又掃了回來，「就和這次一樣，那時我們手中握有你的劣勢。」  
「聽起來像是我不得不做出選擇。」  
「並不是，我已經說過了，你當然可以選擇拒絕，只是在衡量之下你認為他人的生命比較重要，因此你簽下了合約。」男人將日向手裡的紙袋收回，他繼續道：「沒有誰對誰錯，你只是比較不好運罷了。」

他們步出小房間，男人運作著儀器將玻璃門給打開，日向同樣站在一旁，他的腳步遲遲沒有往前。  
「我想，並不需要我解釋你該做什麼。」聞言，他只是沉默著盯了會玻璃艙，接著又轉回視線，他直直的看著男人，「抱歉，我想問最後一個問題，請問這麼做能夠帶給你什麼好處嗎？」  
「我想我不必再回答你了。」男人嘆了口氣，他低頭看向手錶，「抱歉，時間有限，如果你不願意自己走進去我只好請身邊兩位來送你進去了。」  
「等等等再等一下－既然你不想回答就換個問題好了，我想知道現在距離我們進來已經過了多久時間？」  
「拜你所賜，十五分鐘已經過去了。」  
「啊、謝謝你還願意回答我。」

話語剛說完，日向便轉身抽出其中一位隨扈的手槍，他順著方向往對方的腳上開上一槍，接著又反手往男人的臉上揮去。  
天啊。他完全沒有料到會做得如此順手，難道這不是自己第一次這麼做了？扣下第一槍的反作用力仍然殘存在指縫和手心間，日向不敢相信自己做了什麼，但現在的他更重視這得來不易的生命。  
還有人在等他回去。抱著這樣的心情日向再次舉起槍枝，然而對方早就舉起槍口正對著他，心臟倏地收緊，一發子彈順著他的臉頰擊中身後的男人。頓時間空間裡的警鈴大作。

「算的剛剛好。」隨扈又往身後作勢要起身反抗的人補了一槍，他低頭看向掙扎著的人，又面無表情的轉了回來，「我是伊藤的人，叫我中川就行。」  
「你們都是這麼多臥底的嗎？」日向舉著槍的手頓時放下，他感覺自己的聲音都在顫抖，「可不可以先提前通知，要是我剛剛打錯人的話……」  
「很抱歉，但我們沒有時間。而且只有腳的話並不算什麼。」中川往西裝裡頭伸手，看起來像是按壓下什麼東西後又繼續道：「我們得先離開這裡，其他人很快就會到。」  
「有什麼計劃嗎？」  
「你的運動神經很好是吧？」中川以另一個問題回覆了日向的疑問，這聽起來似乎也不是個問句。中川看了眼日向手中的槍，「拿好了，在我們離開前得先找到真正的主謀。」  
「所以說剛剛那個人不是？」他本想轉身確認，但隨即想到對方已經腦袋開花便止住了動作。  
「據我們所知，不是。」  
「我想回家了。」  
「再忍忍吧。」

語音剛落，一群身穿防彈衣的人員立刻竄了進來，中川往日向的腦袋一壓，隨即數發不長眼的子彈立刻飛來，日向只能瞧見紅黃的警示燈不停交換閃爍，幾發子彈還從他腦袋上擦過，冰冷的金屬因而凹陷了幾處，日向抱緊懷中的手槍，思緒頓時一片空白。  
他到底遭了什麼罪過要輪到這種境地。  
恍惚間他感覺到臉頰留下溫熱的液體，他抬頭往中川看去，發現對方的右手臂中彈，但他的雙手仍然舉得筆直，堅韌的精神從他俐落的槍法就能看出。  
日向仍然躺在凹陷處，幾秒間他迅速轉了個身，他的身軀緊貼地板，接著他竄出腦袋和舉著槍的手，對準後往幾個人的下半身打去，有幾發失誤打在了牆壁上，但兩三個人也因而倒下，中川很快就能稱著這個時候直接將對方給擊斃。

一發子彈擦過他的手臂，日向機靈的往左側傾去，要不是動作夠快就很有可能打中他的右眼，同時間中川將他踢往另外有較大遮蔽處的一邊，他感覺到後背似乎被什麼東西給重重撞上，然而這並沒有給他帶來太多的疼痛，反倒是另一發射向中川腿上的子彈讓他叫出了聲。「中川先生！」  
最後一聲槍響在日向的叫喊聲中停止，他立刻起身巡查男人身上的傷，手邊並沒有可以止住血的東西，他只好從那些已經沒有生命跡象的人身上搜刮物資，日向試過將些許的衣服給撕下，但這些動作顯然只能在電影裡發揮作用，最後他是從少數的醫療包裡找出繃帶等療傷器具。

他不敢再多說什麼，只是禁聲著將一圈圈繃帶裹上，這些子彈是為他而擋下的，這讓他的心境雜亂起來。  
「這沒什麼。」中川壓緊了傷口部位，僅僅只是幾滴汗流過他的鼻尖，他的神情彷彿驗證了他所說的，「只要止好血就沒事了。」  
「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」日向盯著迅速又染上血色的繃帶，他的視線再也沒從上頭移開過。  
「扶著我就行了。」日向蹲下身子好讓中川起身，接著他讓對方的左臂繞過自己的頸脖，「我們可以先去中控室擾亂這裡的線路。」  
「聽起來有點複雜。」他努力回應著。  
「你只要隨便亂按一通就行了。」

他們往進來時的反方向走去，也就是說他們正在不斷深入，到了這裡就沒有太多複雜的電子鎖，許多都是中川靠著子彈和暴力解決的，最後他們抵達了一個圓形的房間，這裡退去了像外頭那樣的潔白表層，一切機械和電路全都裸露了出來，黑色的基調佈滿整個空間。  
「你去那邊。」中川鬆開了日向，並且指了指右側的機台，「隨便亂按點什麼，但盡量不要砸爛，有可能引發爆炸。」  
「好的。」日向仍然緊握著手槍，此刻的他不確定自己是不是因為炎熱而惹的汗流浹背，隱約間他又覺得那是冰冷的汗痕，他的感官似乎除了聽覺和視覺外都遲鈍了起來，他照著中川的話往閃著詭異燈光的儀表板上亂按一通，很快奇怪的各種聲音從儀器裡發出，一瞬間他不太敢再繼續按下去，但這份猶疑很快就從他心底褪去，他都經歷過幾次瀕死邊緣，怎麼就到這個時候真的怕死了？他索性放下手槍大膽的亂按起來，不協調的聲音都視為輝煌戰績。

或許人到了極度不安時真的會放鬆下來，此時這麼想的日向仍然冒著冷汗，而他的臉上唐突的扯出一抹笑容。他並沒有去想這麼做會惹來什麼後果，就如同從前的自己好幾次所說的，他不想去在意未來會演變的如何，他只想腳踏實地的活在－  
這是什麼冠冕堂皇的殉道詞。  
他的眼淚大粒的落在了黑色的螢幕上。  
日向抹去了一邊的淚水，隨即另一邊又湧出了更多的悲傷，他才知道原來自己成為了最大的說謊家，而欺瞞的人一直都是他自己。自從出生以來是擁有情感的人他就注定成為在世上有所牽掛之人，他會記得那些對他好的人而不得不想著怎麼去回報，他會感到惆悵、後悔、難過以及憤怒，他不想只是活在現在，未來的十幾年後、更甚至未來的未來他都想親眼見證。  
他不想現在就這麼死去，因為他的歷史曾經活過。

「很難過嗎？」恍惚間他聽見有人這麼問，日向已經分不清那究竟是腦袋裡的聲音或真的有人在對他說話，他只是順著話語輕微的點了下腦袋。  
「是嗎，那我也得說，此時此刻的我也很難過。」  
話語一出日向立刻轉過頭，一位陌生的男人就挺直的站在他身後，他手裡還抓著不知道哪裡掉落下來的鋼板，日向伸手想要往一旁的手槍摸去，但在動作之前對方已經先行下手，男人將鋼板直直舉高，毫不猶疑的往他的腦袋砸下。  
他的視線頓時和世界垂直，緊接著他感覺自己整個人都被倒了過來，所有事物都多了好幾層黏著的陰影，七彩的在他眼前疊合又散開。  
闔上眼時，他只希望這次自己的記憶別再出差錯了。

－TBC－


	21. 21

他聽見齒輪轉動的聲音。

一月十六日，高三的春高結束約一個禮拜，2015年。

空氣乾爽，雲朵之間相隔遙遠，藍色完全鋪蓋了天空，日向盯著雲層從一棟建築物的頂又飄去另一頭，口裡叼著的吸管差點就掉下來。  
「影山，我們來比賽吧。」他指著窗外兩片雲朵，心血來潮的成份佔了約有八成，「我們各自認領一個雲，然後看誰的雲會比較快飄向那邊的大樓。」  
影山瞄了眼窗外，很快黑色的眼珠子又掃了回來，「我不要。」他冷冷的回覆。  
「那好吧，我是左邊那一塊，右邊是你的。」  
「……我不是說我不要了嗎。」  
「啊，我的好像比較快。」影山瞇了下眼，不悅的同樣看向外頭：「什麼啊明明就是右邊的比較快。」  
「誒等等，剛剛說不想玩的人是誰？」

「啊、找到了，你們果真在這。」谷地端著鵝黃色的便當盒來到桌邊，她亮起不遜於外頭明媚天氣的笑容朝兩人道：「可以讓我一起參加你們的話題嗎？」  
「當然可以了！」日向說著就將一旁空著的椅子給拉了過來，他拍了拍位子示意對方快坐下，「我們剛剛在比賽誰的雲比較快到那棟大樓去，」他轉過腦袋確認了一遍勝負，「好像是我贏了。」  
「呆子，明明就是我吧。」影山放下手中的麵包，同樣瞇著眼再次望了出去，「我不是右邊那一個嗎？」  
「剛剛它們已經在你不曉得的時候交換位置了。」日向將手裡的飲料給放下，接著又大聲道：「話說剛剛說不玩的也是你吧！」  
「是你強制讓我加入的！」  
「你們的關係真的很好呢。」谷地滿足的將玉子燒送入口中，雖然這麼說並不是很好，但只要看著眼前這兩個人吵吵鬧鬧的她的心情就會莫名的好，「對了，那麼你們之後有什麼打算嗎？」

「先去打工！」日向漾起笑容，他舉起食指頭頭是道的說著：「因為之後會去巴西！」  
「誒！？」  
「你說什麼？」  
同時露出驚嚇的兩人只是一陣對望，谷地將差點就要翻過去的便當先放了下來：「影山君也不曉得嗎？」  
「我、我只聽說要打工而已。」影山呆愣的望了眼天花板，一時間覺得自己的腦袋跟不太上現實的進度，「所以你打工是為了出國？」  
「呃、我沒說嗎？」日向眨了眨眼，無辜的口氣表現了他並不覺得這是件大事，「只是想去學學沙灘排球－還有看看外面的世界，我以為現在很多人都這麼做……」  
「不是的－啊該怎麼說、的確現在很多人會這麼做，但出國可是件大事啊，你怎麼不早點跟我們說？」谷地慌忙的兩隻手都握成了拳頭，他逃避的眼神轉向影山，結果發現對方的表情也好不到哪裡去。

「雖然你要去哪不關我的事，但你的確可以早點跟我們說。」日向看著對方的表情，這怎麼說都不像覺得不關自己事的表情。連續兩個人的反應都如此之大，他也只好低下腦袋，終於升起了一點不好意思：「我本來想說前一個禮拜再跟你們說就行了－」  
「前一個禮拜？」這句話並非出自谷地口中，雖然女孩的確也想這麼直接問話，但她的驚訝已經讓她僵住了動作。影山兩隻手撐在了桌面，口氣免不住有些責怪：「你打算離開前一個禮拜才說？」  
「有什麼問題嗎影山同學？」看著如此唐突的兩人，現在日向確信自己的確說錯了什麼話，他不安的竄動著眼珠子：「又、又不是什麼話都不說就離開……」

「天啊，真是蠢到家了。」影山拎著垃圾就起身離開，這唐突的舉動頓時讓日向睜圓了雙眼，他驚訝的望向谷地：「我剛剛的話是有多麼討人厭嗎？有必要這樣？」  
「這、這我也不曉得……」女孩搔了下臉頰，她提出一個可能性：「會不會影山君其實有什麼話想跟你說或想和你做但因為現在你要出國了所以一切都泡湯了？」緊接著一連串推測的是一陣靜默，隨後日向只是噗哧的笑出了聲，他拍著大腿道：「怎麼可能！影山他不會是這種人吧？如果他有想做的事肯定當下就做出來了！」  
「好像也是－」  
日向再次望向窗外，漂泊的雲不知何時又壟罩起來，一層層的陰影蓋在大街馬路上，他盯著灰暗起來的天空，思索何時天氣突然變了卦。

齒輪似乎往右傾了一刻鐘。  
過程艱困無比，像沒上好油的發條。

他想自己是不喜歡冬天的。  
日向翔陽－從他的名字和頭毛想想看嘛，他的代表色似乎就是亮麗和煦的橙，這是眾人無聲裡的默契，他們無不這麼認為。也因為如此，一顆橘色的腦袋在陰冷的街道上面無表情的亂晃就是這麼唐突，他彷彿在和乾冷的空氣嬉鬧，腳正在沒有頭緒的踩著胡亂的步伐。  
然而他不喜歡冬天其實另有原因，完全並非這身背景與他本身格格不入，只是他討厭說變就變的天氣，他也討厭讓他寸步難行的積雪，這麼說來或許外在因素成為了最大的根源，總之他就是不喜歡冬天。

然而他又時常在這樣的季節與某個和冬天極度相襯的人碰面。  
一月十七日，週六，2015年，早上十點鐘。  
「你在跟空氣打架嗎。」影山盯著在原地不停踏步的人，日向猛然從自己的世界脫離，他撲平有些摺痕的衣服，沒事的道：「正在練習異國的舞蹈呢。」  
「那你跳得可真醜。」  
「完全不想從你口中聽見這句話！」

他們今天的行程是早上去一趟販賣運動商品的店，之後隨便去哪裡吃個午餐，下午尚未規劃，但很有可能又會像無數個以往那樣又跑去哪裡打球也說不定。  
然而因著昨天日向的一番發言，既定的計劃似乎產生了更動，他們原本前往運動商品店的路程不知在何時出了岔路，日向只知道當他們聊到一半時已經被黑髮的人帶去像某種商店街的地方了。  
「影山，你確定我們沒有走錯路？」在經過不斷的反思後日向終於停下腳步，他輕輕拉了一下前方的人。  
「什麼走錯路。」影山同樣配合的停下，似乎不瞭解日向為何走到這個時候才開口發問，「沒有走錯啊。」

「等等，我們難道不是跟以前一樣去看看護具還是什麼運動用品之類的嗎？」  
「並不是，話說你現在問也太晚了吧。」他果斷的回覆，隨即又轉身繼續向前。  
「所以你的意思是我沒頭沒腦的就這樣跟著你去不知道什麼地方了？」日向頓時恍然大悟，他傳說中野獸的直覺呢？還是這在影山身上發揮不了作用？「那現在告訴我還來的及嗎？」  
「你在緊張什麼？」黑髮的人皺了下眉，他將一直跟在身後的人給拉到跟他同個水平，「你不是說要去巴西了嗎，所以我想可以買點東西給你當紀念，但因為不曉得可以買什麼，所以只好把你也跟著帶出來了。」

日向倏地愣在原地。  
他剛剛從影山口中聽見了什麼？  
「所以你隨便找個東西當作……怎麼了，幹嘛又停下來？」  
「你，說要買，紀念品，給我？」他的手指從影山緩慢的轉向自己，橘色的眼珠子睜得老大，「你是影山嗎？你真的是影山？」  
「你這傢伙到底有什麼話要說。」影山說著就要把日向提起來，後者迅速抓住了朝自己伸來的手，改口道：「抱、抱歉，我只是太驚訝了，但我真的很高興！」  
「……那就少說點廢話，趕緊去挑個東西。」

「那我是不是也要回送你點東西？」日向眨了眨眼，他盯向紅磚的人行道，「畢竟你都要送我東西了，好像應該也給你點什麼才比較好……」  
「沒那個必要。」影山將雙手插進口袋，他們再次移動起來，「如果真的要的話，你回來後再給我好了。」  
「喔喔，是要土產的意思嗎？會的會的每個人都會有的！」  
「……每個人都有的話就沒意義了。」  
「唉唷，影山先生您真的很難伺候。」思考了半晌，日向比出二的手勢：「那麼我給你兩份如何？夠特別待遇了嗎？」  
「這還差不多。」

那天他們走進了七間店，他在第八間找到了看中的禮物，那是一隻黑色的烏鴉吊飾。理由是這樣他出國了也會想起大家，這樣就不會孤單了。  
指針又移動了一刻。像是跑馬燈在轉換場景，也像幻燈片正一禎禎的切換相片，唯一不變的是灰濛濛的布景。

他站在公寓的三樓圍欄旁。  
鐵鏽的欄杆在冷空氣下冰冷刺骨，他手圈緊了圍欄，有聲音從後頭叫喚過來。  
「外送員先生，請您稍等一下。」  
他沒有動作，只是站在原地。  
「我們想跟您談談，有關剛剛所發生的事。」  
「我只是打工的。」日向轉過身，卻不曉得這個動作就是第一步的失敗，「抱歉，我不知道你在說－」  
「那麼你會想知道的。」男人從西裝裡拿出手機，他的心噔的愣了一下，但隨即日向發現自己安心的太早，一雙強而有力的手從後頭抓住了他的手臂，一陣痠痛從右手傳上來，他低頭一看才發覺那是一支針筒。  
連灰暗的天空都從眼中褪去，無盡的黑夜滾滾而上。

他想起高二時學校請來了一位醫院來的講師，他是一位專門陪伴那些彌留之際的病患走上最後一程的人。有些人當然很幸運的仍然活著，但有些人卻也就這麼的離開了，而彼時，那些躺在病床上的人們所擁有的既有生活和價值觀將會被打破，他們開始思考一些沉重的問題，比如自己到底是誰、這輩子做過了什麼事，而明天的他還活著嗎？  
每一天都有可能會是最後一天。他記得當時只是想著，如果自己的最後一天來了，他大概會花上半天的時間打排球，再花上半天的時間陪伴重要的人。  
但又能怎麼知道今天會是自己的最後一天？頓時日向覺得自己聰明極了，如果每天都腳踏實地的活著，那麼離去的那天自然就不會有任何遺憾了，他會知道自己已經盡力去做好每件事並且享受一切了，如今只是到了他該離開的時間，他會心安理得的閉上眼的。  
然而這些鋪程和猜測仍然離他遙遠，他來不及去想這麼多未知的發展，他更不認為這些事輪得到他來擔心。

就像隕石砸向地球前的那些生物，他們根本不會曉得在幾秒後就會被鋪天蓋地的碎石與岩漿遮蓋，然而這只是漫長歷史中的一小段篇章，頓時他的生命被縮的無限微小，好像有沒有寫下遺書都無關緊要。  
日向盯著桌上厚重的合約書，一疊文字他卻連第一行都沒法讀入。  
他直接翻到最後一頁，手勁偏重的簽下名字。  
或許他們傷得了他的軀體，但他的靈魂是永存的。

－TBC－


	22. 22

一月二十一日。禮拜三，天氣仍然陰冷。  
「啊啊，上禮拜的好天氣完全消失無蹤。」谷地盯著窗外的積雲，不由自主的嘆了口氣，「但還好大家都還很有活力呢！」  
「真的是太好了，看來今天沒有白來一趟。」山口雙手插著腰，很是滿意眼前仍然努力著的後輩，其中一個還嘻皮笑臉的朝他們揮手：「前輩，不去學習真的好嗎？」  
「村田什麼時候這麼膨脹了。」月島推了下眼鏡，不滿的朝後輩瞪去，「該找時間和他談談。」  
「天啊，我居然從月仔口裡聽見談談兩個字。」山口激動的摀住嘴吧，立刻惹來友人的一記白眼：「我一直都有好嗎，只是你都沒見到。」  
「原來月仔在我沒看見的時候成長了這麼－啊好痛我的手臂……」

「現在看來月島和山口的關係真的變了很多呢，從以前一年級的模式比較來看。」谷地遞著相機走向日向，後者一時沒有回話，只是愣愣的盯著球場，隨後他才慢半拍的開口：「喔、喔嗯，對啊，自從山口成為了隊長氣息就改變了很多呢！」他笑著望向一旁的兩人，月島只是撇頭並沒有作聲。  
「話說為什麼拿著相機？」影山看著谷地手裡捧著的東西，女孩啊了一聲便笑了起來：「是想在這邊拍張團照啦，只有我們三年級的，剛好今天過來陪練也穿著隊服嘛－況且日向之後也要去巴西了。」  
「也對呢……話說日向之前都沒見你提起，我從谷地那邊聽來的時候嚇了一大跳，月仔也很驚訝呢！好可惜只有我看到。」  
「夠了山口。」

「啊－因為總覺得現在很多人都流行這麼做嘛，也沒覺得是什麼大事，所以就沒打算那麼快提起……」他搔著橘色的頭髮，眼珠子轉了一圈才回到對話的人上。  
「這怎麼不會是重要的事！」山口往身旁的友人望了一眼，月島同樣露出不能理解的神情，覺得自己肯定不會有搞清對方想法的一天，他也開口道：「你要去的是巴西，為什麼你可以說得像只是坐個電車到日本的某個小城鎮一樣。」  
「沒有的事！」日向搖頭反駁：「如果只是日本的話可能前一天才會告知了！」  
「……日向，如果你真的這麼做的話，麻煩的大概就是你身旁的那一位了。」山口靦腆的笑了下，見這個狀況看來是計劃尚未展開、本人尚未曉得，「好了好了那趕快來拍照吧！」

「呆子，如果你敢前一天才告知就死定了。」拍照前影山朝日向低聲說著。  
「誒？為什麼我去個地方還要被你詛咒要死……」他無辜的道，很快一改尷尬的氣氛，日向橫躺在了谷地前。「喔喔很好！就是這股氣勢！來嘛月仔和影山笑一個－」山口大聲叫好著，然而兩側的人都只是繃著臉，尤其是左側的友人，眉頭已經揪起了一個小山，他側頭望向右側的影山，這位二傳手的表情也好不到哪裡去，「嘛……那就這樣吧，也算是個特色吧！」  
「村田給我過來。」月島叫喚著，他順手的將相機塞到後輩手上，「好好拍，如果我有哪裡不滿就給我重拍。」  
「誒－不對吧前輩！」村田雖然忍不住抱怨，但臉上笑盈盈的表情說明了他根本不在意，「好了前輩們趕緊定好站位，我肯定拍出一張最好的相片！」  
「待會就讓你笑不出來了。」月島的眉頭又皺得更緊。  
「好了，三、二、一－」

村田的食指按下，相機傳來喀擦一聲，細微的聲音在此刻像是放大了十倍傳進他的耳窩。  
日向看著仍然笑著的村田，赫然發現先笑不出來的是他自己。

部活來到尾聲，落日逝去、黑幕降臨，無特別光害和高樓大廈遮擋的夜晚能夠看見數顆星星懸掛天空，他們比其他後輩先行離開，日向掃視著沒有邊際的穹頂，他順著往右看去，一抹幾乎可以和夜晚融為一體的毛髮闖進了視線當中。  
「影山，你擋到我看風景了。」日向揮了揮手，頗些嫌棄的道。  
「現在最好可以看得見什麼，話說這裡也沒風景可看。」影山聽聞對方沒有根據的話並無多作理會，他仍然站在原地，卻也就這麼站著而已。  
「怎麼，難道你還想繼續打球？」日向見沒有動作的人疑惑問道，「不行喔，應該留時間讓他們自己好好相處切合，就像當年的我們一樣。」  
日向的催促起了效果，影山的腳步再度邁開。

「我們先離開了喔！」人群分為兩組，月島和山口並沒有逗留太久，很快便踏出了校門。「嗯，明天見！」谷地笑著輝手，些許冷冽的風灌進她的袖口，「那我們也離開吧。」  
「喔喔！聽見了沒影山，還慢吞吞的。」日向回應著，順帶往身旁的人調侃了幾句，影山略微不滿的回應了一串含糊的聲音。  
一路上只有日向和谷地不停在說著話，然而這段聊天時光並沒有持續太久，谷地很快的瞄了眼影山，下秒她驚呼了聲：「糟糕，我好像忘記帶東西了。」她慌忙翻找著書包，就連日向也緊張起來：「誒、那怎麼辦？一起回去拿吧？」  
「謝謝你們，但我自己回去拿就行了！」谷地微笑著，似乎一點也不為遺漏下來的東西擔心，看著如此輕鬆的女孩，日向歪了邊腦袋：「真的嗎？我們也沒有走很遠，一起回去應該還－」  
「真的不用了！尤其是日向你家離這邊有一段距離，我自己忘的東西自己回去拿就好，你們就先離開吧！」  
「誒－好吧，那路上小心！」並沒有遲疑太久，日向同樣漾出了笑容，他朝逐漸遠去的女孩揮了揮手，後者也同樣注視著倆人的背影，谷地哈出了一口白煙，握緊的拳頭置到胸前：「加油啊影山同學。」

身旁的人逐漸離去，日向低頭默數著今天和誰進行了有五分鐘以上的交流。他仍然沒有實感，對於自己即將離開之事。  
這種感覺並不好受，更別想叫他整天維持著那個表情了，他並不像當時的講師所說的那樣有疾病纏身而臥床許久，但他的確不曉得自己哪天就會這麼離開，明天的朝陽是未知的，就連今晚是否一夜好眠也無從得知。  
「你在想什麼嗎？」良久的沉默後影山開口，日向尋著聲音抬起腦袋：「嗯？什麼什麼？」  
「你好像在困擾什麼事。」他降緩了步伐，而他也默契的配合著對方，「最近都是。」

「嗚－有這麼明顯嗎？」日向雙手插向口袋，語風一轉，他笑著朝影山說道：「在想要買什麼禮物給你啦，開心嗎？」  
被點名的人頓時止住了話，儘管這條路沒有多少路燈，但在無光源的環境下日向也猜得到對方肯定被自己的直球給傻住了。最後他只是悶悶地說：「……一點也沒有在期待好嗎。」  
「這樣啊？那看來是我費心了呢。」  
「喂，但你之前答應的還是要做到，這樣毀約很不好。」  
「你這傢伙－給我坦率點是不行嗎……」日向收起笑容，話裡透出了點無奈：「影山先生，如果不好好說出自己的想法的話，到時候等到想說的時候就來不及了！」  
被突如其來的指點搞得有些莫名其妙，但就著如此義正嚴詞的日向他也就這麼點頭說了聲好。

「所以，我離開後別太想我啊。」看著如此溫馴的人日向乘勝追擊，他繼續叮囑著，這下卻立刻惹來了影山的反對：「是你不要太想我們吧，一個人去到這麼遠的地方。」  
「可惡，怎麼就這個時候戳到痛處－」日向欲哭無淚的摀著胸口，在影山眼裡或許只是戲劇化的舉動，但此刻的他真的覺得心頭一緊，而他還得裝成什麼事也沒發生。  
「可以交朋友，但不准到那邊就忘了我們。」影山囑咐著，像個嘮叨的長輩，「也要記得傳訊息回來，不要迷路了。」  
「影山，你什麼時候這麼操心過我了。」想起前陣子還要送禮物給他，一連串的反常反而讓日向笑了出來：「只是出趟遠門，當然會平平安安的回來的。」  
兩道背影在月光下深入又淡出，日向盯著跑來腳前的影子，又輕聲的道：  
「沒有錯，一切都會好起來的。」

指針轉完一輪，時針與分針雙雙座落在十二上，齒輪轉到了最底，他的過去也來到了尾聲。  
彷彿昏睡了十八年，他率先睜開右眼、嘴吧微微敲開，微薄的氣息溜進他的鼻腔，緊接著他的眼淚順著臉頰滑了下來。  
他雙手艱困的撐起身軀。  
故事還沒結束。

如果他真的犯下了什麼滔天大罪而落到地獄去的話，那麼眼前的景象或許就會合理許多。日向撐著地板試圖起身，滾燙的熱氣竄進衣服與皮膚之間，他覺得渾身不對勁，原因可能有現在高的不正常的溫度，還有他暈眩的腦袋和昏花的視線。日向攙扶起身子，頓時感覺到頭頂傳來沉重的壓迫感，他往後頭摸去，一層黏稠的暗紅色從掌心散開。  
他半開著眼，瞧見地板也有乾涸的血跡，日向保持著跪姿，很快他看見一切的熱源來自哪裡，他們通來這邊的走道已經撲滿烈火，在外頭的人趕來救援之前，或許他就會因為缺氧而再次陷入昏迷。

日向放棄起身，正確來說現在他也只能趴著。他晃了晃腦袋試圖讓自己的思緒清晰點，但厚重的濃煙和疼痛的腦殼讓他沒有辦法專心在思考這件事上。日向環繞了一圈周圍，他仍然待在昏倒前所處的地方，一旁還有往他腦袋砸下的某種東西，殘留的血跡濺在上頭。  
他想起中川先生，對方很有可能仍然待在這裡並且一樣陷入昏迷，日向匍匐往另一邊爬去，然而見到的第一個身影並非對方的，他瞧見方才攻擊他的男人側臥在地，兩隻眼睛直直的朝他盯著，但他腦袋下四濺的血告訴了日向男人已經沒有了呼吸。

頓時他有種反胃感，男人就橫躺在走道，日向將對方的身軀給移到邊邊，並且刻意將臉給貼上了牆壁那一側。  
很快他見到了躺臥在地的中川，腦袋後側同樣被物體給擊傷，日向吞了沫口水，他使出剩餘的一點力氣拖住男人的腋下，試圖將比他高一顆腦袋的男人拖曳起來。  
通道的火似乎更進來了一點，這裡有許多的電器和線路，一旦火勢蔓延進來肯定會瞬間瓦解，日向抬起無法完全睜開的眼，瞧見上層竄流的煙霧正往後方匯聚，他順著流向往後頭看去，一做巨大的鐵門就矗立在那，日向不曉得那是原本就在還是因為奇蹟而蹦出來的，或許是色調過於接近，他剛開始完全不曉得那裡存在著另一道門。

他奮力將中川給拖移過來，男人身下經過的部分留下長條的血跡，日向咬緊了牙齒，豪不自覺頭上的傷口又再滲血。  
十公尺的路程卻像衝刺了一百米，他不停喘著氣，額上的汗與血漬混雜在一起，他抬頭看了眼似乎有三米高的門，腦袋又開始暈眩起來。  
日向再次緊閉雙眼，在打開後的下一秒他就全速往已經氣絕的男人爬去，像架著中川那樣，日向將男人同樣移動到門旁，此時可吸取的空氣已經大量減少，他已經不曉得自己是在流汗或者滲血，他也不曉得身體的體溫究竟是高還低，大腦只是簡單的傳遞指示到他的軀體，他沒辦法再思考更多，他只知道得活下去。

回到門前時日向看了眼識別的機器，祈禱著儀器仍能運作，他吃力的站起身，一時間他似乎覺得自己站在天花板上又或是被倒吊著，世界一百八十度的翻轉，站了起秒才重新將自己定位好，並將男人的腦袋給拎到機器前。  
紅色的燈光亮起，讓人驚訝，機器仍能運作，但這並不是解鎖的鑰匙，也有可能是男人的瞳孔已經無法識別。日向又遞起對方的右手開始一根根測試，從大拇指到小拇指，再轉到了左手去，當他識別到第七根的食指時儀器顯現綠光，日向幾乎要驚叫出來。

但很快他的眼神又黯淡下去，甚至比剛開始的情緒還要再低沉，他看著緩慢往右退開的大門，後頭又是一道銀灰色的鐵門堵在眼前。  
他差點要跪坐下去，很快他鬆開了手裡的人，碰的一聲沉重的軀體倒在他腳邊，這樣的動作或許對死人相當不敬，但一想到這是害自己三番兩次都得被迫面臨死亡並且改寫人生的存在日向就覺得沒有對他的屍體做出什麼殘害已經格外優待了，更何況他也實在沒力氣再拎著對方，日向往身後淡然一望，火舌已經竄進了這個空間，或許不過幾分鐘這裡就會完全被烈焰佔領。

他做了不知道第幾遍重複的動作－日向閉上眼，接著又緩慢睜開。  
腦袋不合時宜的竄入了幻覺，他彷彿聽見昏迷時不斷作為背景音效的齒輪轉動聲，他還感知到有人在對他說話，他沉下視線，想起了三年前的自己是如何對身旁的人不告而別，而現今又為了什麼而重蹈覆轍。  
記憶頓時成為了疲乏沉重的載體，像汪洋中漏了縫的船在不斷滲水，液體越積越多，但他仍需揚帆，只因沿岸有人亮著燈塔等他返家。  
他終於落下眼淚、飽含愧疚和感激的，幾滴淚珠落到地面，他圈起手奮力抹去悲傷的情緒，並且拿起原本砸向自己的重物高舉起來。

他屏住呼吸，睜大眼睛往鐵門砸下第一下。  
咚的一聲，敲響了在高中的點點滴滴，記憶成為相冊不停往下一頁翻覆，從高一到高三，隊友們的話語和無數次的比賽，認識了寶貴的人、發生了精彩的事，美好的畫面翻湧上來，促使他的眼角再度濕潤起來。  
他再次抬高手臂，將重物從高處往下砸去，再次傳來咚的一聲，第二下嚴謹的打在了相同的位置，門把處已經略為凹陷。這一下敲醒了他曾說過的話，他曾經給出許多承諾，大部分都有所達成，但唯有最後那幾次他失約了。他又想起影山的話，搭檔的聲音彷彿親臨現場，不同字句雜亂無章的盤旋在他的耳窩和腦殼裡，沒有一句話是完整的，卻每一個字都深入他心。  
日向咬緊牙關，感覺到猛烈的火在他身後逼近，他再次舉起痠疼的雙手，使出有可能成為最後一下的所有力氣，他閉起眼睛，只聽見巨大的碰撞聲從前頭傳來，接著吱吱嘎嘎的聲音傳進耳裡，日向半睜著眼，一條筆直的長廊出現在他眼前。

足夠了。他已經沒有多餘的力氣喘氣，日向拉著中川走出門外，零星的火花濺到他的臉頰，現在的他卻分外鎮靜。  
將中川拉到一旁，看著逐漸被火勢給吞噬掉下半身的男人，奇特的惆悵感攀上他的情緒，橘色的眼珠子映著火光，日向盯著一動也不動的男人，當然了，他已經死亡了，沒有掙扎是理所當然的。  
他拉上了第一層的大門，又闔上被砸得有些不成樣的鐵門。火勢暫且被隔絕，然而他的心情盪到谷底。

他仍然無法欺瞞自己的悲憫之心。他邊流著淚邊試圖將中川給挪到背上，長廊黯淡無光，就像他們剛進來時的通道那樣狹小壓迫，空氣的新鮮和流通度卻已經比方才那自成一個大型烤箱的地方好上太多。他踩著凹凸不平的路面，完全不曉得哪兒有突起或凹陷，滴滴答答的水聲從上頭留下，腳下的水坑也被他踩出無數回聲，日向低著腦袋，對現在身處的隧道究竟有多長一點也沒有頭緒。  
他竟有些開心，是活下來的欣喜讓他在這樣狹長的通道裡笑出了聲。但他也同樣悲傷，失去的太多與精神的壓榨讓他好幾次不得不去思考生命的意義，這樣複雜的情緒快要瀕臨爆發，他逐漸喪失現實感，對所發生的一切感到捉摸不定。

然而他只是咬緊雙脣，將一切疑慮和悲傷置到腦後。他亮起雙眼，踏出有力的一腳。  
有了記憶的佐證，他知道自己並非如此輕易被打敗的存在，相反的，他只會對看似頑固的現狀狠狠反擊，就如同他的名字那樣，向著陽的精神堅不可摧，他的肉體或許面臨損害，但他的靈魂永不消逝。

他喘著粗氣，雙腳雙手不停顫抖，冷汗已經浸滿了衣裳，恍惚間，他瞧見有光從前方亮起。  
日向想起一部之前在班上看過的電影，破爛不堪的船即將入港，岸上有許多人招手歡呼，一旁矗立著的燈塔不停盤旋亮光，天光剛亮、暗夜褪去，日頭從海平線升起，每個人臉上都迎著光。  
就好像現在，明明身處黯淡的窄道裡，他卻硬生生看出了幾個發光體飄到他眼前，他伸手想確認那究竟是否是真實存在的，或許他早已失去生命跡象，那些人是來接他的天使也說不定。  
視線轉了一圈，閉上眼時他聽見似乎有人在呼叫著，就像電影裡岸上的那些人，他們無不激動揮手，眼裡滑出淚水。  
帆船靠岸、海風平靜，太陽正式登上天際，和海平面呈現30度的夾角，歡呼的人聲成為背景音樂，而那聲音漸行漸遠。  
漸行漸遠。

－TBC－


	23. 23

他從潔白柔軟的床鋪上起身，急促的呼吸和額上流下的汗讓他彷彿陷入了什麼深潭，如果再不睜開眼就會一直往下墜落。  
他仍然待在旅館，影山抬頭往櫃子上的電子時鐘看去，二點二十七分，他又盯向窗戶，薄紗的窗簾後仍然是一片黑夜。他迅速歸檔了一遍記憶，赫然發現自己已經浪費了太多時間。  
他猛地拉起棉被下床，沒有心思思考究竟是誰將他帶來床上，甚至連鞋子也沒穿上，他用力敲響對面的房間：「山口、月島，你們還－」

「噓噓噓－小聲點影山，怎麼了－」打開門的山口看起來疲倦不已，影山直接將門拉開並且踏入房間，接著他又用力關上。  
「怎麼了？」坐在電腦前的月島往後推開椅子，側頭看見擅自闖進的人皺起了眉：「有什麼事嗎？」沒有像以往那樣直接開口嘲諷，月島的禮貌讓他心存忌慮，他愈發擔心起來：「誰把我送進去房裡的？」山口聞言立刻露出怪異的神情，「什麼送進房裡？你不是一直都在裡頭？」  
「什麼啊，難道有人睡昏頭了？」月島闔上電腦，蹙起的眉間透露了此刻的他正處在極度不穩定的情緒中：「我們回來後你就一直待在房間，怎麼敲你的門都沒有回應。」

「月島。」影山快速往對方靠近，他將自己的右手臂給亮出來，月島瞧見了一個細小的紅點，一時間還不瞭解用意為何：「怎麼了、你到底想說－」  
「這是麻醉針留下來的痕跡，這就是為什麼我剛剛都沒有回應你。」他的語氣急促，月島頓時停住動作，只透出了幾秒鐘的詫異，他立刻出聲呼喚友人：「山口，東西收一收。然後你給我繼續說。」  
「日向可能已經知道這裡的人不能信了，是他向我打入麻醉劑的。」  
「那傢伙！？」一邊聆聽一邊動作的月島忽然提高了音量，翻上去的白眼明確說明了他快要瀕臨極限，「你的意思是他明明知道那些人是誰還是願意跟上？」  
「……沒有錯。」  
「該死。」月島伸手緊緊捏住了眉間，他剛剛才向每個人報備完日向現在的處境，交給警察後以為可以有一小段的安心時間，結果現在事情全數變卦，原本可信任的人頓時消失的一乾二淨－月島咬緊牙齒，他早該想到事情不會那麼簡單，他早該跟上那台車子，儘管當時現場的工作人員百般的阻攔他。  
－但他仍有事情可做。  
月島背起背包，朝著身後的兩人道：「我們提早行程。」

黑色的車在靜謐的街道行駛，車子很快到了一棟深褐色的日式建築，屋子裡仍然亮著燈，頭髮微長的男子拉開了大門，陳舊的門在軌道上拉出了喀啦啦的聲響，他只是探出半顆腦袋，輕聲的道：「進來吧。」  
他們往長廊走進，原本就安靜的夜晚被幾個腳步聲踏得屋子都響了起來，研磨帶眾人來到客廳，昏暗的燈光從電腦螢幕亮起。他打開了燈，視線才終於清晰起來。「隨便找地方坐吧。」  
「不好意思這個時間來打擾－但就如剛剛我們在電話所說，日向他－」  
「我都知道了。」研磨的眼珠子沒有從螢幕上離開，他只是冷靜的應聲，「先安靜一會，讓我弄點東西。」  
月島聞言只能消聲，幾個人正坐在一旁，一時間裡連氣也沒吭，直到研磨的注意力從筆電上移開，聲音才又被轉了回來：「我根據你的描述拿到了攝像機的帶子，如果他們真的往這邊行駛並且沒有繞路的話，那我推估他們大概是沿著這座高速公路到了深山裡，現在是凌晨，全速開車一個小時內可以到的了。」研磨說完話便站起身，看著仍然呆坐在原地的三人露出了費解的神情：「時間有限，我們得現在離開。」

「……前輩，抱歉讓我詢問，你是怎麼拿到那些資料的？」不到幾分鐘的時間他們再次提起背包，山口低聲朝走在前頭的人問到。「那不會是－」  
「是你們跟我說無法信任這邊的警察了，當然我個人也是這麼認為的，這也是我為什麼想要再叫上翔陽過來的原因。」研磨拉開家門，外頭已經有一台黑色的轎車停在前方，黑尾搖下車窗，伸手指了指後座：「快上車，動起來囉。」  
「我原本想要把發信器給他，讓他隨時可以向我呼叫，但我沒想到事情會發展那麼快，早知道應該當初就把他留下。」研磨仍然冷靜的道，然而他關上車門的手勁卻不小：「話題繞回來，如果警察是不可信，並且我的朋友都要遭遇到生命的危害了，我不認為什麼非法性是阻攔我去前往的原因。」  
繫好安全帶，坐在前座的他偏過腦袋，眼裡閃出了異樣的光：「你們也都已經知道只有這個辦法了吧？」  
黑尾往倒後鏡淺淺一笑，：「現在開始可沒有辦法下車了。」  
他倏地踩下油門。

－

菅原盯著手機訊息，他傳送給日向的訊息沒有一通有回覆，而月島在交代完日向前往警局後只是再次發了一通事有變故，在這之後就沒有下落，他捏著的手機已經浸滿汗水，心底的緊張和害怕已經被擴散到了最大，來回踱步的腳完全沒有停下來過。  
菅原認為自己必須立刻行動起來，然而他卻不曉得該從何處下手。整件事似乎沒有他插手的餘地，畢竟他連具體發生了什麼事都尚未知曉。  
手裡傳來震動，並沒有看清來電人他便接了起來，「到底發生了什麼事。」菅原開口就是一句質問，「我能做些什麼？」

「菅原前輩，我需要你幫我個忙。」月島快速說著，「待會我會把現在的狀況告訴你，我希望你能替我向其他人傳話，我可能沒有時間一一向大家說清楚。」  
「你說吧。」菅原在電話旁隨手翻出一張紙，並將筆靠著身子按壓下去。  
「我直接切入重點，」他聽見對方似乎在另一頭深吸了一口氣，並沒有持續太久，月島又繼續接話：「日向他有很大機率自願前往敵方陣營。」  
「我的老天爺。」他拿著筆的手撫向額頭，頓時覺得眼前一陣暈眩：「繼續說。」  
「不知道為什麼他身上會有麻醉劑，也許是事前已經知道了些什麼，總之他把麻醉劑打向影山，致使我們在大概前半個小時才得知這個消息。」  
「這樣他們離開多久了？」  
「我們推估他大概一點多離開，現在差不多已經過兩個小時左右了。我們正在趕過去。」  
「趕過去？」菅原重重將筆丟在桌上，他質詢般的問著：「你們現在給我趕過去那樣危險的地方？」  
「黑尾前輩和研磨前輩也都在。」他豪不顧忌的就供出了還有參與的其他兩人，「菅原前輩，我們現在只能這麼做，當初帶日向離開的就是當地的警察。」  
菅原深吸一口氣，隨後又沉重的吐出：「也是，抱歉，我早該想到。」他沉默了會，這都是他們意料之中卻又不願承認的發展，彼此都隱隱約約猜到了或許到了危急時刻沒有太多人會幫助他們，但菅原沒有想過狀況會如此險峻。

「我會幫你們把這些事轉達給其他人的。」他的眉頭已經皺到像什麼澀掉的柿子皮，但他仍然讓自己的聲音維持冷靜：「除此之外，我還能再為你們做些什麼嗎？」  
「他的家人。」月島思考了會，說實在現在他也不曉得能在這麼多的未知數裡做些什麼，然而他的腦海卻浮現出了這個想法。「菅原前輩，幫我把這幾個月以來日向所發生的事都一五一十的告訴他的家人。」

電話再次掛斷。  
他拎著手機的手仍然貼在耳邊，嘟嘟聲從裡頭傳來，菅原往身後的時鐘看去，二點五十四分。  
如今一秒都不能浪費。

他接起電話時是在三點整的時候，另一頭的菅原說著一點也不符合他口氣的事情，大地甚至以為自己仍在睡夢中，他在對方說到一個段落後才開口出了聲：「所以你的意思是，日向在近幾個小時內會有生命危險。我可以這樣理解嗎？」  
「沒有錯。」菅原仍然鎮靜的道，篤定的口氣讓大地不寒而慄，他迅速從床上起身，另一隻手已經開始為自己整裝：「其他人都知道這件事了嗎？」  
「我剛剛才連絡了高橋小姐，你是第二個。」菅原頓了頓，他的聲音又低了幾層：「大地，我可能需要你幫我去調查一些資料，我詢問了當初高橋小姐給日向的手機型號，雖然他們正在前往，但我想知道一些比較確切的事情，包括他最後的信號點和究竟有誰打電話給他，待會我會傳給你詳細訊息。」  
「瞭解，我得到這些資料後會先連絡月島他們，可能需要一點時間。」大地望了眼時鐘，他保守估計了一下時間：「給我四十分鐘，再連絡。」

大地掛上手機，簡單收拾了東西就要離開前往警局，此時家裡的門鈴被短短按了一聲，他頓時停下手邊的動作，一動也不動的盯著淺灰色的門。  
間隔了約五秒，門口再度傳來響聲。  
大地仍然不做回應。他躡著腳來到走廊，過程中外頭再度傳來第三聲鈴響。他來到門前，往魚眼盯了一眼，瞧見一位男人正順著他的視線對望過來，大地感覺到心臟跳了一下，但他依舊沒有出聲。  
他輕輕拿起放在鞋櫃上的鞋把。  
「不好意思打擾了，大地先生，我們知道您現在在家。」外頭的男人倏地開口，他的視線已經從魚眼轉移到了門把上，「雖然有點唐突，但我們並沒有要傷害您的意思，希望您能為了您的朋友與我們合作。」  
男人將手伸進深灰色西裝裡的內層，大地透過魚眼看著男人的行動。  
他握緊了手裡的鞋把。

－

車子離市區越來越遠，他們在高速公路上行駛著，手機顯示著三點十八分，一封訊息跳上他的螢幕。  
“這是日向離開後最後的手機信號源。”，大地簡短的說著，下方是一條對他而言相較陌生的地址，但月島仍能確認這是剛剛他們二十分鐘前經過的路程，這裡的道路並不複雜，附近的郊區和山區也就只有他們目前前往的這麼一個，這證明了他們有百分之九十的機率正在往正確的方向前進，“謝謝您，並沒有錯。”

「這是正確的方向。」周邊只有車子引擎和輾過碎砂石的聲音斷斷續續響起，「但我們還是得慢慢從中尋找他們到底是去了山裡的哪個地方，這之後就沒有下落了。」  
山口聽聞後只是蹙起眉頭，並沒有對為何能將資料查找的如此快的疑惑說出口。  
「有幾個地點很有可能。」研磨低頭看著筆電，此時這是車上唯一最亮的光源，螢幕上只是跑過許多數據，紅色與藍色構成的地圖不斷被放大縮小，「待會走右邊的公路。」他撇頭朝身旁的友人道。  
忽然一陣震動，他的手機再次傳來訊息，月島點開了和大地的對話，這次只有一個地址傳了過來，他靜默著看了一會時間，果不其然下一條訊息很快傳了過來。  
“所在地。”  
月島盯著過於簡短的文字，他止住呼吸，往大地那邊發號了過去。

「你們那邊還好嗎？」電話很快接通，熟悉的聲音響起，月島些許放心下來，但他仍然提出心中的疑慮：「打擾了大地前輩，但恕我冒昧你為什麼能夠獲取這些資料？」  
「啊，我就知道你會擔心，我之後會給你們解釋，現在只要照著那個地址過去就行。」電話另一邊的人聲音平靜，不像是被人給威脅或強迫，「大地前輩，您不會拿什麼東西做了交換吧。」  
「並沒有，我一切安好。」他聽見對面的人語氣溫和，然而沉著的口吻並沒有增加可信度，月島知道前輩就是這麼一個人，大地繼續道：「我只是得到了一些援助，但為了方便與你們連絡才透過我傳達訊息給你們，因此不用擔心我，你們倒是得注意自己的安全，之後應該還會有其他人過去。」  
「其他人？」  
「是的。」大地說著，「所以不要進入太深，你們只是幫手，不要讓自己也困入險境。」  
「知道了，真的很謝謝您。」月島掛斷了電話，方才為了直接讓其他人也知道對話內容而開了擴音，他掃視了圈車子裡的人。

「我們得見情勢。如果狀況過於危險，就必須退出。」月島緩慢的道，緊接著他又補充：「這是大地前輩的意思。」  
月島的視線轉到影山身上，他看著最容易出狀況的人仍然保持靜默，對方只是盯著窗外，並沒有想要理會對話的意思。  
「影山。」被叫喚的人轉過腦袋，月島才知道他的確有在聽他們說話，「剛剛大地前輩的意思你瞭解了嗎？」  
「我聽得懂。」影山的語氣並不激烈，只是黑色的眼珠子望不出究竟在想些什麼，他繼續道：「我並沒有想要反駁的意思，他說得對。」  
怪異的順從讓月島感到不適，總覺得對方還有什麼想法沒被道出。

「所以你想怎麼做。」見影山不再回話，月島詢問著。  
「什麼怎麼做？」  
「我的意思是，你真的會答應？」  
影山的視線再次往窗外望出去，墨色的眼珠子隨著間隔的路燈規律閃爍，他淡淡開口：「我總覺得，自己在離那傢伙越來越遠。」  
在靜謐的夜與車廂中影山如此說著。  
「每一次我都覺得我要瞭解他在想什麼了，但每一次他都會帶給我意外，我才知道他私底下想了這麼多，而他又選擇自己承擔什麼，好像最美好的計畫就是一個人攔下來而已。」  
月島仍然無聲，所有人的嘴都抿成一條直線。  
他又開口：  
「所以我要去找他，不管他想走到哪裡去，也不管什麼事會阻攔我。」  
「月島，我得告訴他，這次是他錯了。」

－

「菅原，我剛剛已經和月島他們通過電話了。」大地在電腦前查找著資料，並和坐在一旁的男人交換了幾個眼神，「另外，我剛剛給了他們所在地。雖然我和他們說不要涉入太深，但他們應該正在前往中。」  
「怎麼搞得，大地。」他的聲音頓時嚴肅起來，板起像是責問孩子的語氣：「你是怎麼得到那些資料的？你跟誰聯絡了？」  
「是誰我暫時無法說明，但是不會對我們造成威脅是確切的。」  
「你最好之後給我說清楚，大地，可別把自己也搞入什麼危險裡。」菅原口氣並不和煦，他甚至有點來氣：「他們目前還好嗎？」  
「之後會有其他人過去，也就是他們應該不會直接和危險相撞，但他們極度有可能自己決定要繼續前進，因此我把地址給了他們，讓他們直接到我們要的目的地。」  
菅原聞言安靜了會，很快他聽出了端倪。  
那可能是個錯誤的地址。

－TBC－


	24. 24

那是一個看似廢棄的鐵皮屋，影山毫不猶豫踏進了屋子，蟲子和飛蚊一下子從裡頭竄了出來。  
「只能是這個地方了。」研磨將手機收進口袋，此時電子產品都成為了裝飾品，他微微抬起右腳，感覺到有什麼東西搔過他的腳踝，「本身這種地方有屋子就相當奇怪。」  
影山蹲下身子，注視著地板上有一定厚度的落葉和樹枝，他打開手機的手電筒，因著光線屋子裡陰暗的角落頓時被照亮，影山往右傾斜了腦袋，試圖在屋子裡找尋什麼東西。  
「這裡應該不只是這樣。」看著已經開始在摸索的人，黑尾伸腳撥弄了下沉積許久的自然造物，很快腳下就清出了一個圓形的乾淨區域，同時他也注意到這間木屋並沒有想像中的老舊，這似乎是近期才建造起來的，而上頭只是掩蓋性的鋪蓋了一層落葉。研磨見狀也同樣蹲下去，他指頭撫摸著木紋和板間的細縫，抬頭朝友人對視了一眼，黑尾很快就領略了對方的意思。

月島與山口走向了擺放掃具的地方，這裡乍看之下是某個給清理人員休息或讓在深山迷路者短暫停留的屋子，帶著眼鏡的人伸手往房子內唯一的一張桌子摸去，一層灰很快就貼上他的五指。  
影山關閉了手電筒後便站起身，他低著腦袋且快速掃過一遍地板，接著他開始一步步踩踏起來。  
空間不大因此沒有花上太多時間，當他從底端測試到前門時不管是腳踏下去的感覺或聲音都沒有產生太大的異樣，他的視線又落回地板，決定來進行第二遍的嘗試。  
彼時山口正盯著書櫃上積滿灰塵的書本思索是否翻動，猶疑了幾秒後他仍然伸出了手，他先將幾本書抽出了櫃子，接著再將它們分別往左和右移動，他沒有過多留意那些究竟是些什麼書，只知道這些書都嚴重受潮並且損毀。

「沒有。」身後傳來影山的聲音，他轉頭看向此時快要和黑暗融為一體的人，全身上下似乎除了他的眼珠子外都幾近和背景藏匿了起來，「底下似乎沒有什麼特別的構造，它們聽起來都一模一樣，並且我踩下去時也沒有特別奇怪的感覺。」  
「有可能會在牆壁裡。」山口聞言便推論道，「畢竟這裡也沒有其他地方－」  
「也有可能這裡真的什麼也沒有。」月島站在窗戶旁，此時空間內只有這個地方有最大的自然光源，他的眼鏡微微閃爍，「最糟的狀況就是，我們剛剛的推測是真的。」語畢，月島撇頭往影山看去，後者的視線並沒有與他對交，只是仍然專注的盯著四周。

這裡絕對不會只有這樣。  
還在半個小時之前，他們在腰一般高的雜草裡行走。

山裡的信號不佳，一切似乎只能憑著未知的方向感來尋找路徑，還有腳下微微被人踩出痕跡的裸露泥土表面。  
然而問題貌似就是出在這裡，研磨低頭看著些許露出表面的泥地，他頓時停下腳步，在後頭墊底的黑尾見狀叫住了正要繼續往前走的人。  
「剛剛電話裡我記得他說不要涉及太深對吧？」問句裡並沒有主詞，研磨仍然低著腦袋，緊接著月島接話：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「我剛剛怎麼就沒想過－」他伸手往太陽穴揉去，就算看不清因背光暗沉下去的臉龐，週遭的人仍能感覺到他困擾的情緒：「那是個錯誤的地址，很可能。」  
「什麼？」山口轉過身子，同時月光映上他驚愕的眼珠子，「你的意思是我們正在離目標越來越遠？」

「……也並不全然。」研磨注視著地上一吋吋的腳印，他順著腳下往前方看去：「我原本就覺得奇怪，他既然不想讓我們繼續前進但又給出地址，我能想到的就是他帶我們到了他所認為安全的地方。」他思考著頓了頓，「但我又想到，也有可能他給的並不全然錯誤，畢竟在這樣的山裡若把我們隨便引去一個地方也並不安全。」  
「你的意思是？」月島再次詢問。  
「或許我們要去的地方仍是他們目前所需要調查的，只是並沒有比原先那樣危險。」  
「但這裡仍然有人走過的痕跡。」影山就著月光看著參差不齊的雜草，這明顯是有人踩過所留下來的跡象，「我認為現在不管大地前輩怎麼想，我都覺得他帶領我們前往的地方或許真的還有些什麼地方可以幫上忙，再說我並不會折返或者因此放棄。」  
「他或許正是料到了這一點。」黑尾聽著影山堅決的決定，忽然理解對方為何與其叫他們離開，反而選擇直接帶領到他們所望且較為安全的地方。「知道有人不會乖乖坐著等，因此給出了這個地址。」  
「那就如他所願。」影山扭頭，並沒有要繼續滯留原地的意思，「我們會前往，這比什麼事都不做好多了。」  
月島望著逐漸拉開距離的人，他隨步跟上。

一路沒有地標和正確方向的行走，像是回到古老的從前，只能靠著宇宙間的星辰決定該如何前往，而他們真的奇蹟般的在樹木林立的山裡發現了一間殘破的小木屋。  
影山確定這就是他們要找的。  
就連如今這般狀況他也不曾質疑過。

轉了一圈屋子的視線終於輪到月島身上，他回應了方才的話：「一定還有哪裡我們遺漏了。」  
「山口說的不是完全沒有可能性。」研磨踩著喀拉作響的地板，他剛剛已經和黑尾有了一定的共識，「至少這棟屋子的確存在可疑性，這裡像是為了掩蓋什麼而臨時被建立起來的，儘管它外表看起來破舊不堪。」他再次低下身子檢視著地板：「但實際上他應該比我們想像的還要再新一些。」  
「也就是我們的確還有哪裡沒有發覺到。」山口默念著點了下頭，月島則是回想著當時與前輩的對話，沒有錯，就如他們之前在路上所討論出來的，大地並不會隨意給他們一個地址讓他們前往，這裡肯定還有其他的細節尚未發現，而大地沒有因此說出口很有可能是他所接收訊息的不具名人士也沒有清楚和他說明這裡到底是哪，僅此而已就代表對方具有相當的公信力。  
－另一方的政府人士。他只能如此想像。

「我去外頭看一下。」影山放下隨手拿起的報章雜誌，他邁步往外頭走去。「小心點。」山口注視著對方離開的背影，現在他似乎只能如此提醒，畢竟他們已經身在危險之境。  
月島再次陷入沉思，如果照這個想法再去思考，那有什麼地方是政府人士願意放心公佈給外人知曉，又同時在沒有人監視他們的情況下確保這樣的狀況是安全的？  
唯一的理解是他們或許已經掌控了大部分情勢，而他們仍能來到這裡很有可能是給外界的一個障眼法或交代，假設他們因為某種狀況而無法明目張膽的將計畫給搬上檯面，但若有了政府以外的人參與進來，他們便能為此展開許多說法，這樣的不確定因素反而給了他們機會。  
月島手持著下巴，他的眼神忽然和研磨的對上。

「說說你的想法。」研磨接收了月島的視線，他開口拋出提問，「你是怎麼推論的？」  
「雖然我們現處完全陌生的環境，但我認為這裡有八成的機率的確是安全的。」月島慣性的在說話時任意盯著別處，他話裡的安全不只代表了字面上生命和身體的部分，還有後續他們的生活以及一些他們尚未設想到的情況，「大地前輩先前也跟我們說之後會有其他人過來幫忙，我認為那或許是“某一方”當下對大地前輩的委婉說詞。」  
「意思是沒有人會來。」山口吞了沫口水，看見友人點了點頭。  
「但這不打緊，畢竟我們已經有很大機率確認這裡不會發生什麼狀況，但重點是我們得明白為何“某一方”需要帶我們到這邊來。」  
「你認為的某一方是？」黑尾詢問，他沒多少遲疑便回答：「與之作對的另一方政府人員，很有可能就是日向先前所說的伊藤先生那一邊。」  
「很好。」研磨只是短短給予了這麼一個回應，對方與自己雷同的思路讓他淺笑了起來。  
就快要找到出路了。

影山在晃出門後便往左邊走去，他隻手扶著牆壁確保自己不會踩空哪裡而失足，幸好這裡只是草與蚊蟲多了點，這裡的地並沒有想像中崎嶇。  
但正是因為這樣平坦讓他對此抱有懷疑。  
他繞到房子的左側，這裡是唯一開了窗戶的牆壁，他瞧見月島似乎在和研磨說著什麼，影山並沒有留神在對話上，只是逕自走去了屋子後頭。  
這裡因為背光的關係而昏暗許多，影山再次打開手電筒，圓形的光只是粗淺照到了更多的雜草和飛蠅，除此之外這裡什麼也沒有，只是又一片斑駁平坦的牆壁。  
他將光源照到腳前，試圖從後頭遶到右方再回去屋內，然而在他正式踏入這片被陰影遮蓋住而無光的領域時，他頓時感覺到哪裡不對勁。  
影山抬起摸著牆壁的左手，接著他耳朵靠近，並且朝牆面輕敲了幾下。同時他也繞回原路做了同樣的動作，而再他第二次敲向屋子後的牆壁時，他確信這底下多了不應該存在的空洞聲。

影山更用力的敲下第三下，這次回聲更為強烈，他就著傳遞出來的回音估算了下隔板間有多遠的距離，接著他回到左側的窗邊，瞧見房子底邊正中央恰恰擺了一個書櫃，而以目測的方式來看，最裡面牆壁的部分的確和外頭的建設有些微的大小不一。  
「你到底在幹嘛？」月島見跑去外頭的人似乎閒不下來，他終於耐不住性子的問到，「為什麼不停敲來敲去的。」  
「我發現了一點狀況。」他蹬起雙腿直接從正方的窗戶跳了進來，影山逕自走向屋子底端，並且確認般的往牆壁上敲了幾下。山口同樣靠近，赫然理解此時的影山正在做些什麼事，「這裡聽起來有一點點回音，或許後面真的有什麼東西。」

月島略微打開了口，沒想到這還真的給他們摸出來了一個可能性。「那這裡究竟是什麼地方……」他費解的瞇起眼睛，知道這裡的確有其他通道是一回事，但他現在更想知道那個通道會帶領他們前往哪裡。  
「在剛剛聽見你這麼推論的時候，我其實就已經大概有一個想法了。」研磨上前與月島成為平行，他不疾不徐的道：「我在想，基地裡應該不會只有一個出口吧？」  
影山和山口合力將書櫃給推開，稜角與木地板相互摩擦發出刺耳的聲響，很快一個長方形的凹線顯現在牆壁上，影山伸手朝內推去，吱吱啊啊的聲音再度響起，一個狹小的空間頓時暴露到空氣中，裡頭有著一個正方形的地板門，見到如此場景，他們彼此互相對望了幾眼。  
影山蹲下身子將鐵門給向上拉開。  
一座深不見底的梯子隨著隧道往下無限延伸。

－

他不曉得昏睡了多久，更不曉得現在的自己是否仍然算是活著，他右手往自己的胸膛摸去，感覺到皮肉下微弱的跳動才將手給挪開。  
他有些失溫的肉體和隧道的冰涼程度不相上下，日向雙手撐扶著地面好讓自己起身，他的不適感已經沒有先前那樣嚴重，而當他起身時才發現被披上了件西裝外套。  
他反應迅速的將外套接起，腳步在踏進了水窪後的聲音在隧道裡來回穿梭，他轉著腦袋，昏睡前的記憶才逐漸清晰起來。  
大火。  
鐵門。  
中川。  
以及過去。  
日向眨了眨眼，乾澀的眼珠子讓他無法輕易將眼睛睜大，且現在視線昏暗，他也找不到被自己奮力拖出來的中川先生，日向擤了擤鼻子，想起昏迷前的自己似乎見著了幻象，他甚至期待醒來時已經脫離此地，但果真沒那麼容易。

「你醒來－是我，中川。」低沉的聲音突然從身後響起，日向忍不住驚叫了聲，抓緊了抱在懷裡的西裝外套，仍然驚魂未定的道：「中川先生，可以請你不要嚇我嗎。」  
「我想我並沒有。」男人兩手的袖子捲到上臂，紮進去的衣服也被拎出，此時對方的白襯衫是此刻亮度最高的物件。他上下確認著中川受傷的那些部位，不解為何男人躺了一陣後似乎又能再度行走。「謝謝你把我帶出來，看來方才還是敵不過失血過多。」  
「那……那你現在是、怎麼回事？」日向仍然緊抓著西裝，費解的盯著男人的腦袋：「為什麼可以躺一下就這樣亂走動？該不會我們兩個都已經－」  
「休息夠久了。」中川面無表情的回應，好像挨幾發子彈與後腦杓被砸到都只是家常便飯，「應該說我會昏迷這麼久才不應該。」  
「真不愧是國家的人……」日向愣愣的說著，現在已經沒有大火在後頭壓迫，他的心境也逐漸放鬆開來，「那我們現在是要……？」  
「我剛剛探查了一下前面，應該還有一段距離要走，且我們仍然是在基地中地下十樓的水平，因此如何回到地面也是個問題。」  
「應、應該有電梯什麼的？」  
「是啊，那我們期望它仍能正常運作。」中川只是丟下這句話便轉身往另一頭昏暗的長廊前進，日向隨即快步跟上。

「其實現在已經不必太擔心了。」當他們走了約五分鐘後男人開口，「我早在之前就已經通知他們，他們現在大抵是在另一頭處理殘餘的那些人，畢竟要抓的話只能稱這個時候一網打盡了，我們不希望留有後患。」  
「留有後患的意思是－」日向眨眨眼，盯著男人的背影小心詢問，對方簡單的用另一個字詞來代替：「根除。」  
「啊，我知道了。」頓時日向打了個冷抖，屆時才想起自己在陰冷黑暗的隧道裡已經待了好長一段時間，他不想壓後了。  
「過了這麼久他們大概也已經處理得差不多，這之後他們就會過來幫忙的。」  
「那就好。」日向附和的點了點腦袋，儘管男人走在前方一點也沒瞧見他的動作。

走廊的寬度約只有1.5公尺寬，雖然並沒有到過於狹窄，但長時間走下來仍然讓人感到壓迫，他們一前一後沒有多話，滴水與腳步的聲音成為了全世界。  
日向推估他們總共走了約有十五分鐘，他的視線從原本低低的看著地板而逐漸抬起，前方有紅色的燈光微微映照在路面，他們往門口走出，頓時空氣從原本的潮濕感替換成鐵鏽味。路已經走到盡頭，他們來到了一個以圓形鐵壁環繞而成的空間，日向垂直抬起腦袋往上方看去，對著眼前的景象忍不住驚呼出聲。依牆壁搭建而成的樓梯不斷環繞上去，約五公尺的間隔高度就有一盞紅燈，再往上能見度變低，放眼望去只是漆黑一片，不知從哪裡傳出的低沉轟隆聲來回在封閉的空間內震盪。  
「做得到嗎？」中川往上凝視了會，接著朝日向問到。  
後者只是輕笑出聲，他果斷的回覆：「當然。」

－

菅原按下停止錄製鍵，現在是五點二十三分，他的眼皮底下不免透出疲憊，心底百般慶幸今天是假日。  
一切準備就緒，雖然他仍不曉得另一頭究竟進行的如何，但他確信所有人都會平安回來，每件事都會順利解決。  
在日向回來的那一刻，他不必擔心該如何坦白，也不用困擾未來是否會再遇到危難，這一次不會是只有他一個人，也不僅僅只是現在知道真相的他們。  
透出雲層的光芒告訴他今天會是個好日子。

－TBC－


	25. 25

那就像進行了無數場比賽後筋疲力盡的他再接著挑戰半馬，腦袋已經停止運作，眼前還有白光間斷閃爍。  
冰冷的欄杆，搖晃的鐵梯，往下看是深不見底的墨黑色，抬頭則是高不可測的另一抹黑暗。而牆壁上正用紅色的油漆大大寫著數字七。  
日向深吸一口氣，還真是見鬼了，他都覺得自己已經爬了有好幾個小時，但他們卻才剛到地下七樓。

「等一下。」在前頭的男人頓時停下腳步，來不及接收指令的日向倏地撞上對方的背脊，他趕緊抓穩欄杆，免得自己往後跌去。「怎麼了？」他小聲開口，才發覺自己的喉嚨奇乾無比，短短幾個字就惹的他咳起嗽來。  
「有聲音。」中川並沒有回頭，顯示著音源並非從後頭傳來，而是從上方逐漸往下。  
「蝙蝠……」日向恍惚的唸著，不知從何時起他就感覺不太到自己是否有在流汗，「還是什麼小動物的……」  
「安靜點。」他如要求般靜下聲音，但彼時的他就算想再說些什麼話也使不上力。日向試圖豎起耳朵專心聆聽，然而除了轟隆的回音和些許風聲鑽進耳裡，其餘他什麼也無法聽見。

他的五感似乎都遲鈍了起來。  
這不正常。日向喘著氣，他低頭撫向額頭，感覺到自己的溫度和剛剛所觸碰的鐵欄杆差不多冰冷，他清楚知道這不是現在該有的表徵。  
他得休息一下，日向困頓的想著。然而在提出這個想法之前中川再度說了些什麼話，此刻的他實在一個字都分辨不清了。  
或許沒有實驗所遺留下來的後遺症他會爬得更快些，日向蹲下身以免自己摔下，同時他也終於聽見中川所說得聲音，那是無數張腳步交疊而成的劇烈聲響，原本看起來就不穩固的階梯頓時搖晃起來，震動傳到他腳下，惹的世界像是搖搖欲墜，日向無法判別是不是就連自己也在發顫。  
有可能他又發夢了，傳進耳窩裡的聲音複雜起來，日向緊閉眼睛，他無法抬起頭來，更無法分析那些聲音究竟在說些什麼，只知道雜亂的語言似乎夾雜了他的名字。

影山飛雄。  
他終於闔上眼睛。  
他知道那個聲音。

－

早晨七點，手機的震動讓他半闔上的眼皮瞬間張開，他只敢在椅子上打盹，深怕自己錯過任何一則訊息。  
菅原點開手機，螢幕頓時亮起的燈光讓他不免瞇了下眼，他往跑上來的第一則回覆凝視，那是月島所發送過來的，上頭只打了簡單的幾個字。

“一切安好”

他反覆看了好幾遍，甚至點開程式以利確認，最後菅原重重放下手機，在桌前愣了有十秒鐘，他再過目了一次訊息。  
“真的？”  
顫抖的手指光是打出幾個詞都稍嫌困難。而不久對面也快速回覆：  
“沒有錯”  
菅原盯著訊息，似是要把手機螢幕給直接看穿，他頓時一掃疲倦的氣息，感覺到世上沒有任何一個形容詞足以描繪他現在的興喜。  
他立刻起身，椅子因為激烈碰撞而癱倒，菅原沒有理會，霎時有些浮誇的笑容登上嘴角，他思索著自己該先做什麼好，原本預想好的計劃到了現在完全被過剩的喜悅蓋了過去。

把消息傳出去。  
沒有錯。菅原立刻座回書桌，他得先通知日向的家人、高橋小姐，以及其他得知這件事情的老隊友們。  
－甚至是那些尚未知曉的。  
日向所認識的人實在有些過多，但如果是為了迎接他的回歸，他一通通電話撥過去都不嫌勞累。  
除此之外，他同時準備了另一個說詞。  
在收到月島訊息的前幾個小時，伊藤先生向他進行了聯絡。

「菅原先生，抱歉在這個時間打擾你，但據我所知你正在著手為日向翔陽的事進行調查。」當時是接近四點鐘，菅原揉著右眼，撐著桌面起身，「你是誰。」他的語氣並不禮貌。  
「伊藤俊介，我想你已經聽過我的名字了。」  
「找我有何事？」菅原的口吻仍然沒多少溫度，如果是叫他收手不去搭理的話，他恐怕是要犯下叛國罪。  
「我需要你幫我們一個忙，」伊藤並沒有及時接話，他頓了頓才繼續道：「你就盡管放心，我們是與你同一陣線的。」  
「您可以先提出來。」菅原右手摀著嘴吧，他收斂了些態度，好奇對方究竟會給出什麼指令，「我會自行判斷。」  
「那實在是太好了。」伊藤的口氣也同樣鬆開了些，「現在立刻告訴您我們該怎麼做。」

「首先，我們需要你去錄製一個影片，或者撰寫一篇文章，任何形式都可以，但我們推薦你最好錄影，那或許比較具有說服力。」菅原座在書桌前，他專心聆聽手機裡的訊息。「接著，你需要準備兩個故事。」  
一個是真相。  
一個是你們、你們集體所有人的共同檯面說詞。  
「等到時機到的時候，你就把影片發給日向過往所接觸過的人。」  
「這麼做的原因是？」菅原握緊拳頭，他不安的心情是真的，但更多的是對這麼做的不解。  
「菅原先生，你相信政府裡有三分之二的人都相當會編故事嗎？」  
他無聲以對。  
「待會我們會直接遠端操控您的電腦將必要的訊息發過去，但以防萬一建議您在看完後還是將文件檔刪除，裡面或許有些個資的問題。」

伊藤接著說：  
「在所有事情結束後，日向翔陽會重歸社會，他會重拾他真正的過去和身分，因此我們有些步驟需要先行準備，我們為你所準備的假說詞也是其中一份環節。這是為了提防某天事情若真的被誰給挖出來，你們還有共同的說詞來增加我們處理的時間，同樣的，我們會再聯絡高橋那邊。」  
「我理解了。」菅原認同的回覆，他看見原本呈現黑屏的筆電頓時亮了銀幕，緊接著許多密密麻麻的視窗和文字一一跑了出來又消失。  
「這件事就拜託您了，菅原先生。」伊藤禮貌的說著，「相同的，我們這邊也快要結束。」  
「還請您靜待佳音。」

那便是所有的經過。  
菅原確認了最後一遍資料。他按下滑鼠，將影片給發了出去。

赤葦仍然喝著咖啡，他的視線落到因簡訊而亮起的螢幕。  
打擾各位了，在這邊耽誤你們一點時間。  
他再看向同時響起鈴聲的宇內天滿，兩個人對視了一會。  
在這樣美好的早晨跟你們說這些故事或許並不是太好，尤其是我接下來所說得是有關於好久以前的事件。

口袋裡的手機震動了幾下，剛晨跑回來的牛島翻開手機。  
或許我得先幫你們恢復一些記憶。  
宮侑從浴室步出，手裡還拎著仍然濕著的毛巾，他低身往筆電看去，緊接著朝身旁的兄弟揮了揮手。  
有關於三年前的那一天，究竟發生了什麼事。  
谷地撈起髮絲，她專注的盯著訊息，儘管已經一晚沒睡。

以及這三年來，日向他經歷了些什麼事。  
他猛地打住腳步，原本要爆衝的鬥牛犬立刻停了下來，及川一手緊握牽繩，一手牢牢抓著手機。  
一切過於超出常理，你們或許會認為這只是一個玩笑話，甚至是不相信我所說的，  
青根板起臉色，在公園長椅休息的他頓時驅散地上一片鴿子。  
但我以我的人格擔保，也以國家的聲明作為信用。

潔子握緊田中的手，而後者也同樣回握住。  
接下來我所敘述皆為事實。  
已經跑了約有半個小時，當木兔減緩腳步到路邊休息時，此刻才看見他收到了一封稀有信件。  
以下影片將會更詳細的敘述，若有任何問題都可以來找我。  
西谷和東峰對望了一眼，他們皆以沉默作為回應。  
那我們即將開始。

日向夏盯著一字一句，她抬起已經掉不出眼淚的紅腫眼睛，身後的父母親只是點了點頭。  
她按下播放鍵。

－

救護擔架在白色的長廊馳騁，推著擔架的護士高聲呼喚閒雜人趕緊讓開，兩條單薄的手臂很難想像她能推著一個重物還如此具有行動力。「佐惠子和沙織，不要擋著！」迫於緊急，她已經拿掉了禮貌性的用詞。  
周圍隨同的護士打開了急診室的大門，擔架順著醫院光滑的地板倏地就這麼進去，影山本能性的上前想要跟進，方才人剛進去的護士小姐立刻從裡頭踏出步伐，她淺粉的平底鞋在地板發出踏踏兩聲：「影山先生，手術期間無法開放外人進去。」郁惠小姐口氣堅決。  
「不好意思－他有點不可控。」月島緊追在後，眼神頗為不悅的盯著身旁的人。  
「你知道我的名字。」影山抬高下巴，動作看起來就像在俯視前面的人：「他的情況比較不一樣，我希望這段時間他都最好不要離開我的視線。」  
「我們知道您的心急，但現在有更重要的事需要先進行。」研磨和黑尾對視了一眼，前者像貓一樣的眼頓時銳利起來：「你是這一邊的？」  
「我們先來到休息區。」女人面無表情，不曉得她是冷漠還是鎮靜，「我得先和你們聊聊病患的後續處理。」

休息區位在樓層最底端，兩條沙發挨在長方的淺黃矮桌兩側，桌上有已經準備好的茶水，郁惠確認人都到齊後便拉上大門。「影山、月島、山口、研磨還有黑尾，我有說錯嗎？」女人從左到右盤點了一遍，見無人回答，她視同默認的讓大家就坐。  
「我叫做郁惠，你們只要知道這樣就好，我在這邊作為護士已經有六年，但在另一個地方已經將近十年。」  
「為什麼你會在這？」研磨詢問，他理解女人口中所說的另一個地方，卻不解為何她會來醫院工作。  
「因為隨時都有像你們這樣的人。」  
「你的意思是不只有日向一個個案？」山口回問，郁惠搖搖頭：「政府裡總會有人受傷，我們需要為此有特別一點的待遇。」  
「……那你現在把這些告訴我們安全嗎？」月島瞇著眼，仍不太相信眼前的人。

郁惠微微笑了一下。  
「我們知道你所有的個資、接觸過的人，從你們出生至現在，每分每秒只要待在這個國家，我們就能把它們挖掘出來。」她將事先準備好的平板頁面遞出來，「也有可能你們說出去了我們並不曉得，但還是提醒你們謹言慎行。」  
研磨盯著郁惠，他並不喜歡這種說法，但就現狀而言這同樣也是事實。他們在知道得越多的同時，所負擔的肯定會成正比往上攀升。

「首先，我得幫你們更新一些消息。在你們前往“基地”的時候，外頭有許多事情正在並列發生。」她滑出一封簡訊，觀察著他們的表情，這一向是她的興趣，不管是輕皺的眉頭亦或是微微下降的嘴角，她總能從中讀出其他情緒。  
「菅原孝支。」她唸出名字，「受到我們的指示將這則訊息發給以往和日向翔陽有關聯的人，這裡面公佈了從日向甦醒到如今所發生的一切經歷。」  
「你的意思是所有人都知道了？」黑尾低頭滑著訊息，影山對這樣巨大的行動感到不安，「這麼做的用意是為什麼？他們真的會相信？」  
「事情已經接近尾聲，也就是他已經有能力回到正常生活中，他勢必會和過去的人再相見，這不是持續隱瞞就能解決的問題。因此我們需要為他們先建構好這樣的思想，以免之後事情擴得更大。」  
「應該不只有這樣吧。」月島看著訊息，眼鏡因著螢幕而微微閃光，「你們還有什麼對策。」  
「我們準備了另一個故事。」郁惠望向發問的人，略為上揚的嘴角顯示她對這個問題感到滿意，「你們知道是一回事，但我們同時也需要另一個說詞當作檯面上的解釋。」  
郁惠點開影片，視頻裡的菅原開始發話。

那是一個十五分鐘的影片。最剛開始，從三年前開始說起。  
他的遇險、實驗計劃，以及在這之後他醒來的那一刻，從不斷轉移陣地、隱藏自己身份，接著遇上他們，事情逐漸被眾人所知，最後到現在前往基地，所有事都鉅細靡遺的被公佈在影片裡。  
然而影片此時並未結束。  
緊接著的是郁惠所說的另一個故事。

在影山眼裡那或許是沉長的十五分鐘，當影片來到尾聲，一時沒有人開口接話。  
「以上就是你們所需要知道的，接下來有一些瑣碎的注意事項得告知你們，包含日向翔陽日後的賠償和醫療費－」  
郁惠的聲音在他耳裡若有若無，儘管影山努力打開耳朵，仍舊一點完整的句子都無法被組織起來。恍惚於這陣子所發生的大事全都集中於昨晚，他至少有一天沒睡了，但此刻他的疲憊感卻驚奇的少，他思考手術究竟進行的如何，也擔心對方會不會有什麼重大的後遺症－不，影山沉下臉色，現在所有的擔心都是多餘的，他不應該有如此多的奢求，只要日向能甦醒，沒有什麼困難會在話下。

「在他醒過來並且確認無任何症狀後就能出院，若之後仍有不適，我們推薦前往宮城縣的這間醫院，裡頭也有我們的人，同樣不用顧慮醫療費。」  
「還有什麼事嗎？」影山問著，他的語氣並沒有不耐煩，但郁惠讀出了他擔憂的眼神。「最後，我想請你們可以簽下這個合約，因為你們幾個是本次事件的二級接觸者。」  
郁惠將五張單薄的紙張遞出，上頭並沒有寫下過多的字，影山大略看了一下，主要是寫說須對本次計劃完全保密。郁惠開口：「並不是多困難的要求，你們只要確保可以按照我們的方式說該說的話，而不該說的不去說，那麼往後我們不會干涉你們一點生活，作為本次事件的補償，我們甚至會為你們開出一些保護方案和行政上的優惠。」  
「聽起來只有利沒有弊啊。」黑尾笑著望向郁惠，然而他只是笑著，手裡仍舊沒有動作，「但我有個疑問，該說的部份你們是以日向的什麼立場作為保護？」  
「你們當初並沒有像現在這樣如此明文規定失憶的他不得去做什麼事。」月島的視線低垂望著合約，頭卻沒有因此低下，「如果你們好好的管住他是不是就能阻止這些事發生？」

「阻止不會是解決。」郁惠雙手合十，她的上身向前傾去，「比起讓他一輩子待在被管束和被追蹤的生活裡，我們更傾向利用他將另一邊的人釣出來，這會快很多且好處理很多。」  
「所以他是個誘餌。」影山悶哼一聲，他抬起鋪蓋著不知名情緒的眼神，「我知道了。」語音剛落，他便動手簽下名字。  
「我們仍以他的安全為重。」郁惠看著影山果決的動筆，這本是她所期望的，但此刻讀不出對方情緒，這使她的心情煩雜起來。「國家當然不會見死不救－」  
「我們簽完了。」研磨率先起身，他往桌上丟下黑筆，東西往反方向滾了幾圈，「走吧小黑，不要在這邊浪費時間。」  
「我想也是。」被呼喚的人笑著附和，他同樣起身離開。  
「走了，山口。」月島輕輕瞥了一眼，甚至沒有回頭再往友人看去，而山口也配合的走出休息室。

只剩他一人。  
他黝黑的眼珠子望向她的。  
「看來那傢伙說的國家頭銜也沒有真的那麼好。」  
他的嘴仍然抿成一條筆直的線，影山沒有說出這句話，只是選擇隻身離開。  
門扉關上，郁惠仍坐在沙發中，凝視著桌上幾張散亂的紙，她一一拾起並整理排好。  
是啊，在這裡只是浪費時間。她捏著手裡的紙想到。  
在步出休息室、拉上門的瞬間，她瞧見底端的窗戶正在走廊裡照出一束光，才記起氣象日報說今天會是個好天氣。  
她頓時笑了出來。  
是啊，沒有錯。她繼續想著。所以在這世事難料的世界裡，趕緊回去陪伴重要的人吧。

畢竟肯定有什麼事物是不易消逝的。

－

他睜開眼時正天光大亮。  
已經遺忘事發時是幾號，日向努力想要抬起頭確認時間，隨即他發現自己的床邊就有一個電子時鐘，裡頭顯示著二十二號禮拜日，而現在是早晨六點。  
他的記憶像鑷子在拾取拼圖，隨著他甦醒的那一秒，許多零碎的東西拼拼湊湊的組裝起來，很快邊邊角角有了雛形，接著逐漸往內延伸，外表被架構重塑，時至他打開眼後的第三分鐘，日向感覺到內心被填滿，才意識到自己在建立的不該被稱為平面的拼圖，而是立體的樂高模組。

他低頭看向臉部朝下並趴睡在床邊的人，接著使出自己許久未開啟的嗓子：

「起來了你這個白癡、都幾點了還再睡！」

－TBC－


	26. 26（完）

影山沒有想過當自己收到禮物時會是什麼表情，他一向對這些東西不感興趣，或者更明確的說，他不在意物質上的擁有，比起那些，他更希望可以獨有某項無形之物，因此很意外的，他比常人所想還要更具有情感上的執著，這項特點不只一次被日向拿出來說嘴。  
「早啊影山先生，我睡了多久呢？」說話的人在床上伸了個懶腰，他舒展著筋骨，眼裡好看的笑意望向仍然愣著的人，「有一天嗎？還是更長？」  
影山原本緊閉的嘴略為張開，沒有錯，他的確沒有想過自己收到禮物的樣子，但現在的他完全能想像出來了，肯定就像現在這樣，體悟到原來摸得著和看得見是會讓人如此感到滿足，影山就這麼開著嘴，卻一個字都沒有跑出來。  
「嘴吧張這麼大會吃到蒼蠅。」日向伸手要把對方的嘴巴闔上，後者以一秒的速度、或者是更快的，他抓住了朝自己伸來的手。

影山鼓足了氣：  
「呆子！你這個呆子！是不想要活下去了嗎！呆子！」  
這下換日向愣愣的眨了眨眼。  
「可惡－」影山用另一隻空的手撐起腦袋，他眉頭深鎖，額上蹙起的皺摺更增添了他的無奈，現在說這個似乎也無用，「抱歉－你才剛醒來，我不該－」  
「你剛剛說了三次呆子。」橘髮的人冷靜計算，他真摯的看向影山：「你的罵人辭彙怎麼如此貧瘠。」  
「什、你說什麼？」他倏地放下對方的手，頓時間尷尬起來，影山支吾的道：「這是現在的你該說的嗎？而且你明明的確該被好好說教一番－」  
「就跟以前一樣呢。」他頓時拉起笑容，裡頭還藏著幾許挑釁的意思，「看來笨蛋山這幾年來球打得還不錯卻忘了多看點書啊。」

影山再次陷入沉默中。  
他花了五秒搜索日向口裡的關鍵字，除了對方藉機罵了他是個笨蛋這一部份，他也注意到話裡有些地方讓他感到違和。隨即他才慢半拍的睜大雙眼，接著震驚的望向病床上已經恢復大半元氣的人。「不會吧……」他喃喃唸著，日向瞧著這好玩的反應頓時笑出了眼淚：「好吧，看來我得說的直白一點。」  
等待回應之際，影山首先收到的是一個溫暖且具有包容力的懷抱。  
「這段時間辛苦你啦。」僅僅只是一句話，就讓他的心底升起一股無以名狀的情緒。「我回來了，連同記憶一起的。」  
聞言，影山同樣伸出手臂。  
他無言以對，卻緊緊抓住了對方背後的衣裳。

時間在他們的接觸裡停滯，透明潔淨的窗正顯示外頭風光明媚，一點雪亮的光落在了黑色的髮上，他伸手拍了拍眼前人的腦袋，覺得這個擁抱足夠了。然而對方似乎沒有接收到這個訊息，他再次拍了幾下，樣子好像在處理著一隻大型動物。「影山，我肚子餓了。」他誠實說出自己心底的話。  
被叫到的人扭動了一下腦袋，細碎髮絲在日向頸邊騷動，他頓時癢的笑出了聲，其中還帶著些許尷尬的意味，他們之前從未有過如此親密的舉動，但或許再過不久他就會習慣。  
「我說真的，我真的超級餓，很想吃生雞蛋配飯。」他再次說了一遍，甚至試圖將抱住自己的人給往反方向拉去，但影山只是聞風不動，黑色的腦袋依然低垂，滑順的頭髮蓋住了他的表情，他更抓緊了日向的衣裳。

在那麼一瞬間日向覺得自己預測到了什麼，他趕忙往身前的人看去，怪異的笑容在他臉上展開。「影山先生。」他輕聲叫喚，卻蓋不住口氣裡的笑意，「不曉得我有沒有猜錯，但是你該不會－」他伸手就要抬起影山的腦袋，而後者合乎他心意的仍然死死低著頭，日向頓時笑了開來，看來他猜對了：「我的天超稀有畫面－我的手機、手機！」病床上的人雀躍叫著，好似前幾天的勞累和傷害都只是些無傷大雅的問題，日向簡直樂壞了，他奮力掙脫困住自己的手臂，順帶將對方的臉給捧了起來，雖然沒有看到兩行眼淚掛在臉上，但對方的雙眼正如他所願的泛著一絲通紅，日向像是看著可愛的小動物，滿足的感嘆了一聲。「影山小朋友，你就一直這樣該有多好。」  
「才不會呢！」一改柔弱的樣子，影山像無數個過往那樣要往日向的腦袋蓋去，而後者在床上翻滾了一圈，接著光著腳完美落地：「那你以為我會被你抓到嗎！」  
「你這個白癡才剛起來動作這麼大是想再出事嗎！」影山起身嚷嚷著，好久沒有聽見有人朝自己大吼日向再次滿意的笑了出來，影山只是更不解的要把人給抓回來：「不要再笑了有夠噁心！」  
「你們在幹嘛？」病房的門被唰地打開，護士的眼神冷冽瞪向兩個躁動的人類，其中一個還是應該安安穩穩躺在床上的病人，郁惠的火氣從她眼裡噴發出來。  
「……是他先開始的。」他們雙雙指向彼此。

真是不敢置信。  
郁惠重重吸了口氣，她將日向重新安置回床上，納悶於這個點滴怎麼就這樣被他掙脫，如果病人和照顧者都如此亢奮，她應該準備多一支嗎啡。  
「數值一切正常，你的恢復力真是令人驚豔。」郁惠將日向的點滴重新掛上，她在板子上飛速寫下一連串資訊，「若你現在並沒有覺得哪裡有問題，以及明天數值仍然正常的話，相信你很快就能出院。」  
「明天？」日向雀躍的提起被單，期待的視線掃過護士和影山，最後他自己肯定的道：「我覺得我明天就能出院。」  
「你的後腦杓被砸到、身體多處負傷，」影山鎮重的陳述事實，像是對方已經忘了自己剛從哪裡回來，「記憶回來了不會把智商給丟掉了吧？」  
「影山，你可以再不會說話一點。」  
「你的記憶回來了？」郁惠動著的筆倏地停下，她冷靜的聲音終於多了些起伏：「什麼時候？」  
「呃－應該是腦袋被砸到的時候？」日向狐疑的道，看著女人有些不信任的表情，他再說了一遍：「我是說真的，在我的腦袋被砸到然後昏過去後，醒來時我就發覺我的記憶回來了。」  
「有些離奇，但不無可能。」女人輕蹙著眉頭，隨後坦然的接受了這個回答。「失陪一下，待會回來。」

「你應該至少再待兩天。」影山望著郁惠走出門外，他向日向建議著，「就算你現在覺得好的差不多了，但如果你知道前幾天把你帶出來時的模樣，你也不會認可現在自己可以出院。」  
聞言，日向只是睜著眼微微笑了一下，頗些感慨的道：「影山都長這麼大了……」  
「少說點廢話，對你比較健康。」  
「居然還變的這麼會罵人……」日向欣慰的假裝拭淚，隨即他抓起櫃子上的手機，決定撥電話給高橋小姐和菅原前輩他們，然而在撥號之前他忽然想起了些什麼：「等等，我都忘了這一點，所以你們都知道我發生了什麼事？」  
「……你現在才問這個會不會太晚。」  
「我的天啊。」頓時他理解到事件的嚴重性，他們知道自己又擅自做了這些決定還不會氣死，「我不敢打電話給他們了。」  
「給我好好面對。」影山將日向掉下的手機重新塞回手上，並且貼心的壓下他的指頭以利他抓住。  
「你說的對，好好面對－」

他撥下第一通電話。  
女人的聲音瞬間提高到不知道多少分貝。  
「日向翔陽！」她幾近咆哮，「你知道你都做了些什麼嗎！」日向硬生生將手機拉遠耳朵，求助的眼神在影山眼裡只是活該，“我不會救你”，他的嘴型是這麼說的。  
「呃－那個、我可以－」  
「不要跟我說你可以解釋。」高橋重重的說出口，日向迅速禁聲，對面只是傳來一聲長嘆，「但我也知道你的難處，因此我只能說，回來了就好。」  
日向雙手捧著手機，他心裡的石頭頓時輕了些。  
這之後高橋在電話裡說明了最近所發生的事以及菅原所錄的影片，也包含月島和山口提前回去處理相關事項，在把事情交代的差不多後他們互相道別，日向也告知在一個禮拜內能夠出院並回去，對話並沒有進行很久，他卻覺得心情沒有這麼舒暢過。

「所以我的家人也已經知道了。」日向看著手機，方才和高橋道別的微笑仍然掛在臉上，他雖然擔心該怎麼和家人解釋，但現在的他覺得沒有什麼困難能夠攔阻他，他覺得自己好極了。「影山，我覺得我現在狀況極好。」他如實所說，並沒有想要隱瞞心中的高興，「而且一醒來就看到有人在我身邊就感覺更好了。」  
如此直言發話並沒有讓影山感到不適，相反他什麼表情也沒有，眼底甚至有些愧疚，「我並沒有一直在你身邊。」  
「你該不會很在意吧？」日向往後挪了下身子，詫異於對方居然會糾結於這部分，「這可不是你想留著就可以做到的，你是在抱歉什麼？」  
「我當初應該好好聽你的話把該說得說清楚，或許你也不會這麼輕易離開了。」沒有理會日向所說，他繼續自顧自的道。  
「等等，這真的不像你，該不會你才是被砸到頭的那個人吧？」日向打趣的說，卻發現對方仍然一語不發，他頓時雞皮疙瘩起來，「影山，我覺得你想太多了。」  
「這三年所發生的事要我不想太多也沒有辦法。」  
「但事情都已經結束了，我認為不用再為此擔心那麼多。」見影山似乎並沒有要收回如此想法的意思，他再努力的道：「好吧，那你說我要怎麼做才會讓你安心？」

聞言，影山抬起腦袋，看向雙手交疊在胸前並志氣滿滿的人，日向看出他的神色仍然低落，再次加碼的道：「說吧，不管什麼事，如果我能做到我都會幫你。」他說完後還篤定的點了點頭，同一時間，日向瞧見影山一改落寞的表情，他稀鬆平常的道：「那和我在一起吧。」  
日向頓時張大了嘴。「不敢置信－你這是詐－」  
「和我在一起的話你就會有點責任感了吧，而且這樣我陪在你身邊也很合理，你不隨意離開也是應該的，我想不到比這更好的方案。」看著仍然無言以對的日向，他繼續說：「你說過你會幫我的。」  
「你這個－」他簡直沒有辦法湊出一句完整的話，兩條手臂都要扣上對方的脖子，「可惡，笨蛋山你腦子裡只有這個嗎？」  
「我已經等了三年，天曉得我再不說是不是又要錯過什麼。」他口氣裡沒有一點玩笑，嚴肅的表情讓日向不寒而慄，他瞭解這傢伙今天沒問出個所以然來不會善罷干休。「畢竟如果不好好說出自己想法的話，到時候等到想說的時候就來不及了對吧？」

日向愣的眨了眨眼。  
他剛剛是引用了自己三年前的話嗎？  
握緊被褥的手頓時鬆開，日向感覺到心底有什麼東西不再一樣。

－

在他踏出列車的那一瞬間，右側迎面而來就是一陣猛烈的撞擊，在日向以為自己要因重心不穩而倒下時，他的左側立刻又奔來另一道人影，他被夾在中間並取得平衡，成為一個動彈不得的夾心餡。  
「月島，救我。」日向看著緩慢走過來的人，那人只是調整了下自己的眼鏡：「為什麼回來不說一聲。」  
「因為我覺得很快－」  
「對啊要不是影山提前告知我們都沒有辦法來這邊迎接你了！」左邊的山口大聲發話，要不是角度問題日向肯定扭頭往後頭的影山瞪去。  
「沒有錯這真的似胎嗚嗚呃－呃鼻要災做這嗚嗚嗚－」右邊的谷地同樣抱怨，只是啜泣和想說的話混在一起，聽不清究竟在說些什麼。她順便在日向的肩膀上蹭了蹭，一股潮濕的觸感立刻透過來，日向不曉得那究竟是眼淚還是鼻涕。  
「太過份了！」在兩側的人同時開口，日向緊瞇著眼，覺得耳膜快要震碎。他投降的道：「我知道了－」  
「自找的。」月島往上翻了個白眼，日向則是往影山瞪去，後者顯然不曉得自己做錯了什麼：「報備這種事不是很正常的嗎－就連黑尾和研磨前輩都知道了……」影山想起在要離開東京時他們兩人過來送行，同時日向和研磨還私底下聊了一段時間，雖然不曉得是什麼要緊事，但他顯然不喜歡被晾在一旁而對方談笑風生的感覺。因此他利用著空檔和谷地他們說即將回去的事，對面當然是一陣咆嘯，而他的心情卻莫名的好。

「知道什麼？」谷地很快嗅到了話裡的問題，她扭頭以半質問的語氣道：「你還有什麼沒說嗎？」  
「日向，這次真的不會放過你了。」山口淺淺笑著，日向認得這個表情，好久以前有個隊員因為不尊重其他成員而屢次產生爭執時他就是這麼一個口氣，不冷也不熱，氣場卻足以讓人流下冷汗。  
「等、等等－為什麼搞得我好像犯了什麼錯事－」  
「你就是！」他們倆人再次異口同聲。  
「呃、好，我知道了。」日向雙手握緊行李，咄咄逼人的口氣讓他徹底覺得自己是個受害者，同時也是個讓朋友擔心的混蛋，「但我覺得在這邊說可能不適合，畢竟是件有點大的事－」  
「你有嚴重的後遺症？」山口緊張的道，「還是哪裡有永久性傷害？」  
「難道還有人在追你？」谷地同樣迫切的望著日向，擔心的口氣和她所說的話成極大反差：「那這次輪到我把他們根除了。」  
「都不是－」  
出了站的他們倏地停下，原因在於領在前頭的月島沒有再繼續往前，他先是筆直的站了幾秒，隨後狐疑的往身後的人望去：「你想起來了？」  
日向深吸口氣，過了三年月島的智慧仍然讓人嘖嘖稱奇。  
「你說對了。」  
他不得不佩服承認。

天大的新聞。  
所以他選擇先不說是有理由的。日向看著頓時湧出眼淚的谷地，他們不得不在路邊停下腳步處理一下感傷的情緒，當他把隨身帶的衛生紙給拿出來時赫然瞧見另一邊的山口同樣哭得泣不成聲，現在他不覺得自己是受害者了，路人投遞過來的視線讓他良心受到不小譴責。  
「什麼時候想起來的？」月島看著隊伍會暫時休息一段時間，他帶著緊皺的眉向日向問到。  
「腦袋被砸到的時候。」日向老實的說，然而這個答覆再次引來第二次的不信任。「怎麼每個人都不相信！氣死我了！」  
「因為你太常隱瞞。」影山在一旁幽幽的補充，此番發言讓仍然在哭著的兩位猛烈點了點腦袋。

「好吧，既然記憶回來了我也就不再多說什麼。」月島嘆了口氣，不曉得裡頭承載了多少無奈，「那麼現在我們可能要另改行程了。」  
「什麼行程？」  
「我們原先預計讓你回去見見大家和高橋小姐、考慮之後該做些什麼事，但既然現在你都已經想起來了，那我們就有更重要的事得先去做。」日向望著一直都保持冷靜和理性的月島，忽然覺得對方能如此有條理的分析狀況實在是件不容易的事。  
「我們得先回你家。」他打開手機，按下叫車的號碼，「你的家人等你很久了。」  
當月島說到此時，日向再次感受到內心有某一處在翻騰，這是不同於和同擠及隊友間久違見面時所得到的情感，那是更為深層的一種悸動，深深烙印在心底的某種懷念感。  
回到宮城縣的第一站，就是回家。

那是很奇怪的一種感覺。  
他不曉得是不是每個從國外返家的人都是這種心情。他的記憶知道車該怎麼搭、路該怎麼走，但他卻有三年沒有走過，好像自己出了趟遠門，如今他回來了，他忽然感到一陣不安，他該說什麼好？又該以什麼表情和態度去面對久久未見的家人？混亂的思緒伴他回家，就連自己也沒有發現一路上他未曾說話。  
當他站在門外時，他按下門鈴的手遲疑了，指頭擱在半空中，就這麼盯著泛黃的按鈕，他認為它應該更新，呈現潔白的嶄新狀態。  
日向吞下一沫口水、咬緊嘴唇，在食指放下去的那一刻斑駁的門率先打開了。記憶裡的女孩兒已經高了半顆腦袋，他們一時間都沒有說話，直到另外兩道身影匆匆從客廳裡冒出，他看著走廊底端沒有改變太多容貌的父母親，日向赫然發覺不是他不曉得該說什麼，而是他沒有一句話說得上來，他的眼淚早就潰堤，好像每個在機場迎接重要之人的畫面，其中一方會丟下手裡所有的行李，當作那些家當和包袱一點也不重要，因為遠途歸來的人根本不在意那些東西，只知道眼前的人才是世界上的禮物。

黑髮的人稀奇的咧嘴而笑，對情感笨拙的他在此刻拿出手機將眼前的畫面給照了下來。  
或許等到未來不曉得某天，他會把相片給拿出來，他會笑著問他為什麼要照這種哭得亂七八糟的醜照，他又會說這是紀念性的一刻。  
而他們可能待在世界某個彼方，在某個午後聊著天，且在那某個什麼裡，一定都會有日向翔陽的身影。  
沒有例外。

－

那是極度尋常的午後，和極度尋常的一夥人，在極度尋常的烏野高中裡打著球，但似乎正因著這些尋常的事物湊合在一起，一切看起來又有那麼點不尋常了。  
「東西都帶了嗎？」即將解散前月島仍不忘提醒，菅原傳來欣慰的目光，很是高興當年總是板著臉的後輩此時雖然仍然沒有給出好臉色，但已經習慣適時的給出關心。月島敏感的感受到一股視線，他很是不情願的皺了下眉：「我沒有別的意思，只是不希望到時候又有人給我惹出麻煩。」  
「原來我的麻煩就是你的麻煩，我好感動。」日向作戲般的感激拭淚，惹的月島翻了一下白眼，山口正想上前解釋就被帶著眼鏡的友人給拉走了。  
「行充、延長線、止瀉止吐藥，這些都帶了嗎？」谷地笑著望向走遠的人，接著蹲下和日向成為相同水平。「都帶了！」日向隻手擺在眉梢旁，認真回應著，「除此之外，我還有帶五套換洗衣物、一雙拖鞋、兩雙球鞋、還有－」  
「這些都是很正常的東西吧？」菅原聞言頓時笑出聲來，田中也好笑的拎著被汗給浸濕的衣服大步走來：「傻小子，都要離開了還在盤點這些東西，跟你說吧，如果有忘記帶的也不用緊張，我田中前輩肯定會直接包裹送過－」  
「不，龍。作為一個真男人，有什麼沒有帶的肯定是當下直接在外地買起來！」與此同時西谷登場，他大聲指導著即將要前往巴西的人：「這樣不管到哪裡都可以成為自己的去處、自己的家，沒有物資不足夠的問題！」  
「這還得看你的錢包是不是資產雄厚吧。話說不要只顧在那邊聊天，給我過來整理東西！」大地一手拎著拖把一手插在腰上，斥責起來的語氣讓田中和西谷倆人喝的一聲回去乖乖聽命行事。

「真懷念啊－像是回到從前一樣。」菅原笑著席地而坐，並沒有要遵照大地指令回去幫忙的意思。「嗯，但是又感覺哪裡有點不一樣。」日向附和著，臉上的表情說明了他相當滿足於現狀，「要不是需要留點時間避一下風頭，不然真的不想離開啊－」  
「這是高橋小姐的建議呢，而且人家也已經去探勘過地點了－還是好好遵行比較好！」谷地說著贊成的話，表情卻沒有字句裡那樣喜悅，很快她的言行就破了功：「但是如果想回來的話還是盡快回來比較好，或者覺得在巴西過得不太舒適也趕緊回來，不要勉強自己！」  
「放心吧！我絕對可以在巴西也活得生龍活虎！」比出讚的手勢，有志氣的笑容大大掛在臉上，「會定期給你們傳照片，回來時也會買土產！」  
「這都不是重點啦－」谷地哭笑不得的笑了出來，「好好的過生活才是重點！」  
「當然了！還會去打沙灘排球！」說著他就跳了起來，彷彿自己已經置身於外地，「可得利用這段時間把空缺的那段補起來了呢！」  
「很有志氣啊日向！」慢步而來的田中頻頻點頭，對這樣的上進心感到欽佩：「那我要當地的咖啡豆！」  
「附議！」西谷丟下掃具舉手稱好，東峰看見頓時又慌了起來：「等等你們還是先－」  
「再吵下去每個人都會是里約熱內盧基督像！」不等大地斥責完，潔子就把兩個人給拎了過去。  
「疑，我正想要買那個。」日向眨著眼，不理解這有什麼不好。  
「跳過我。」月島聞言立刻厭惡的補述，山口熟練的替對方解釋：「日向，其實月仔他也想要的，只是他不好意思啊等等我－」  
「期待你的里約熱內盧基督像！」菅原笑著搓了下日向的腦袋，好像掌下的人是多毛的溫順動物，「回去要記得再檢查一遍東西。」  
「收到！」

整理完已經接近傍晚，回去的路上夕陽在山峰間露出半片，卻仍照得地上發亮。回家的路是他過去三年來最熟悉的一條，腳踏車道旁的田野順著風刷出整齊的一條線，粉橘色的雲朵自在散在空中，從這頭的電線桿上到另一頭的山上，像嫩草那樣綿延而去。  
他頓時理解到以前稀鬆平常的日子是得來不易的，就連能夠安逸的經歷一切事物都難能可貴，更不要說他有幸能夠遇上如此多對自己好的人，那簡直是他生命裡最好的禮物，迎面過來的風也在告訴他沒有什麼能比活在當下還要更好。

前往巴西的班機在明早六點，今晚他仍能小睡一會，甚至與以前的朋友們敘敘舊，可能聊些沒有用的家常話或這段時間裡誰又發生什麼事的八卦，許多人在事情告一段落後向他再次聯絡，他也終於體認到當年的自己和多少人究竟交際過，每天通訊軟體上百則的通知都不成問題。  
他很想再和其他人直接會面，但礙於出國的時間因素只能暫緩這個想法，他已經列出了一排土產清單，當然不會只有里約熱內盧基督像，每個人都有特別的禮物，因為每個人都對他意義非凡。  
當然還包括其中一個大麻煩。

隔日凌晨他與家人一同搭上夜車前往機場，許多原本只能靠通訊軟體上視訊的人頓時都跑了出來，他和烏野的隊友定好了回來後先打一場排球。及川前輩篤定的說他們肯定能在巴西偶遇，沒有任何原因，或許他下個月就要去巴西家庭旅遊了。研磨及黑尾短暫寒暄不到幾句就被木兔給抓走，說著什麼師傅永遠不會忘記徒弟之類的話，還來不及說想要什麼土產，赤葦就拎著人向日向至上深深的歉意。  
「時間好像差不多了。」菅原低頭看著手錶，此時外頭已經快要天亮，機場大片的玻璃窗能夠視野很好的望到整片天空，「那麼－你們兩人確定東西都帶齊了嗎？」  
「喔！當然了！」  
「沒有遺漏的。」

在說話的同時，兩人不約而同的再次打開隨身包，這般默契讓月島忍不住多盯了幾眼。他朝影山小聲叮囑：「……給我好好看住他。」  
「毋庸質疑的。」影山重新調整好背帶，對月島的提醒不以為意，他本來就是抱著如此的心意要跟著去的。  
「喔喔，看來是很有擔當的保鑣呢！」木兔對如此發言連連點頭稱是，順帶朝日向眨了下眼：「回來後考慮加入我們隊伍吧！有個一直很想要為你托球的人在嚷著你什麼時候要過來呢。」  
「疑！真的嗎！」聽見自己被需要的同時日向頓時睜亮了眼，然而很快激動的人就被一旁的影山給壓制住：「要上飛機了。」  
「吃醋是不好的行為！」木兔在機場嚷嚷著，日向為此也表達認同：「沒有錯，等我從巴西回來後就會成為排球界的新星，到時候所有二傳手－啊影山腦袋好痛好痛頭要禿了－」

送行並沒有持續太久，畢竟此時所有人都曉得這不會是個沒有目的和期限的旅行，離開的人會再回來，到時候想聊多久便擁有多少時間。  
他們正式揮手道別，在轉身的同時機場傳來廣播響聲，他們的班機再過不久就要起飛，倆人頓時雙雙對視，後頭傳來菅原又好氣又好笑的大喊：「愣著做什麼！跑起來！」  
日向和影山再次默契的回頭，他們望著持續揮手的眾人，接著在倆人視線對上的那一刻，頓時拖著行李在機場跑了起來。  
「是我先搭上！」反應較為迅速的日向比另一方要超前了三公分。  
「白癡嗎！都是同樣的飛機抵達同樣的地方有什麼好比的！」雖然話裡這麼說，影山仍然沒有要減緩速度停下來的意思。  
兩個人同時拋下了遠方大地不要奔跑的制止聲。

隨著巨大震耳的聲音飛機起飛，兩個人塞在一個小窗戶裡看著他們不斷往上、穿破雲層，接著在抵達一定高度後趨近平緩，噪音逐漸轉小，轉換成低頻的細小聲音嗡嗡叫著。  
早晨六點的日頭越過地平線閃亮登場，白和橘黃的刺眼亮光一閃閃的映照在白雲和他們的輪廓上，地上的人與建築物逐漸變得微小，像五彩斑斕的樂高錯綜在一塊。  
朝陽的氣息點活了熟睡的人，太陽的升起代表了許多意義，工作和即將上學的人於此刻開始一天的運作，道路上的車子開始壅塞起來，公司裡會傳來打卡的聲音，而學生們將綠色的窗簾拉開。儘管不曉得接下來一整天會過得如何，但晝夜更替、四季輪轉，當這邊的日頭落下時另一邊又再次上升，而在這無數個輪替裡肯定會有那個被稱為上好的一天。日日夜夜如此反覆，好像終有一天快樂會迎來終結，卻也有那麼一天悲傷即將過去。

他們倏地朝對方笑了出來。  
因此只要知道在宇宙的某個地方和某個時刻裡，太陽仍舊不斷升起，過去意味著未來，而未來又連向永恆。他們可能待在世界某個彼方，在某個午後聊著天，且在那某個什麼裡，一定都會有彼此的身影。  
就好像不死的燦爛千陽。  
相互輝映，生生不息。

－END－

作者吐槽：  
喔我的天我終於打完了，抱歉最後一張有點久，最近雜事很多因此時間變的比較少（大哭），但我還是打完了  
這十萬二真的是不容易，當初真的是一股腦想要寫這個題材，還好一路上有各位的點讚和留言，真的支撐著我不能隨便棄坑的念頭  
老話一句文筆拙劣劇情堪憂，很感謝一直讀下來還沒有放棄的各位，其實在打這篇的後半部時一直想開新坑（我好像每篇文都這樣說），那大概會是一堆動物的文章，背景在某個架空的中古世紀？什麼麼法啊還是啥奇幻的，那也會是一篇治癒類型的文，且親情和友情為重。總之除了日向所有人都是動物（但又不完全是動物），因為我覺得動物好可愛  
好了廢話說的有點多，總之還是感謝大家願意讀到這裡，再次謝謝為我點讚和留言的朋友們，有你們真好🙌🙌


End file.
